Memories Unleashed
by Maya Amano
Summary: The teams are still battling and rivalry are put to intense, who will win? and because of demands... [nejisakusasu]Chap:16 uploaded... decision
1. Wierd scroll I

> > **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
**Summary: **Haruno Sakura is a young shinobi of the leaf; she is known to have a kind heart and a happy childhood... or is it? During the nearing of her 13th birthday, she had encountered visions and memories that had mingled in her mind... to trigger something that we all don't know. She didn't know what those visions and dreams meant to her and what it had to do with her until there was a certain encounter in a very certain day... Hey this is my first fic, and I really liked to write about this before, hey if you found anything wrong, please tell it to me right away   
  
**Memories Unleashed By: **Maya Amano (hey this is not my true name k?)  
  
**Chapter 1:**
>> 
>> **Weird  
  
**It was early in the morning at Konoha and the streets were filled by busy workers, people, early risers, performing different tasks for the day. It was filled with the refreshing aroma of the rising sun and soft cold breeze that engulfed the village during the morning.  
  
She frantically moved her hand to reach the alarm clock that she had set. It was 4 in the morning and she was sleepy. 'I'll get it...' she shut the alarm clock off  
  
After a few more minutes, she decided to rise, the sun was making its way towards her eyes, and it was just so bright. She made her way towards her comb and started brushing her short hair. She sighed "it'll grow anyway..."  
  
she headed towards her closet and sure packed everything she needed, there were kunais, shurikens and the aroma scent of the cherry blossom perfume [which was too good], she reached for another of the Chinese red dresses that she had and then started to pack it all in her backpack.  
  
She didn't forget to bring some food and started packing some of it. She went straight into her bathroom, and made her way towards the warm bathtub saying sweetly. "I missed you, too bad I can't pack you too..." she marched her way and then relaxed her hair for the last time, she filled it completely with the cherry blossom scent that she always craved for, it completed her bath with the aroma leaves that she always had.  
  
She got up and dressed but she hurried over since she had wasted a lot of time during her 'bath' she completely forgotten about the time and headed down to see her mother that was leaving too.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" her mother said caringly, she reached towards her forehead and kissed her. "Ohayo, mom... hey mom, what's the time?" She worn the mask that the usual ANBU did and then told her that she was already late. "Sakura-chan, it's almost 6 so I've gotta go... good luck on your mission honey" and then with a poof her mother disappeared at her sight. 'gotta be faster, at least she IS punctual not like somebody I know' she made another sigh... 'gotta go!'  
  
She rushed out of her house towards the usual bridge that they met, by using chakra applied to your feet, it would be faster to run. She was greeted by a watery eyed Naruto as she made her way towards her place. Suddenly Naruto embraced Sakura and said "SAKURA-CHAN! YOU WERE ALMOST LATE, I"M SO WORRIED!" He yelled as she hugged her tightly, Sakura feeling slightly annoyed smacked Naruto on the head but...  
  
She made her hands towards her head, pulled her hair, there was a slight sensation of liquid at her hand, 'it hurt so much!' she grabbed it towards her eyes and then a certain vision appeared to her...  
  
_- It was raining. There were corpse everywhere, she was standing in the middle when suddenly a kunai approached and then... -  
  
_"SAKURA-CHAN!" she heard a voice calling to her and she noticed that her hand was already bleeding, but her head still hurt. Naruto asked her time to time if she was alright, she even caught the attention of Sasuke, it was just too weird for a person to suddenly grab her hair letting her hands bleed. "Sakura, is there... any problem?" Sasuke said hesitantly and then he said towards Naruto "shut up dobe" Naruto glared at him and pouted.  
  
"No... this is nothing..." She made her way towards the opposite side of the bridge that they had, and wondered about 'what the HELL happened today?' she still had a bleeding hand but it was not that much of an injury, its just a minor one, and it only had some finger nail markings in it... She was playing with her hands and then when she suddenly thought about the blossom perfume she had, she reached for it and sprayed some, the others were taking a look at her from time to time.  
  
"HEY! I'm not that dangerous you know!" She was just saying that to keep them from a tense atmosphere. She held her hand towards the air and said "Sakura" in a sing song mode, a few petals of the said flower made their way towards her. She wasn't surprised since there was a nearby hill that had a Sakura tree in them. She sighed as she waited for Kakashi sensei, it was a bad mood as she really! didn't want anything more to do...  
  
after an exact time of two hours, suddenly a puff of smoke appeared.  
  
"Yoh" there was pause "I was on my way when suddenly there was this appearance of turtles that came my way. It had to go to the ocean as I" he saw a death staring Naruto "Kakashi-sensei! you will stop that at once, everything is obvious! You . are . lying!" lucky for him, he avoided the kunai that Naruto sent, he was really pissed of. He then noticed that it was only Naruto that was confronting him. Sakura was deep in her thoughts and didn't even seem to bother that Kakashi was there, she was staring lifelessly at the Sakura tree, trying to remember something.  
  
She held her hand unconsciously as she was about to perform as seal....  
  
"Anyway" he said that and Sakura turned around, her hands all curled into the other's hand. "I will explain about the mission, this is a B ranked mission" and then Sakura shot a glare. "B ranked? how come?" she said confusingly and then Kakashi continued. "I'm not finished yet Sakura-san, it is a very easy B ranked mission, we are asked to visit the mist again, this time we are asked to bring back a certain scroll from Mera Asanagi, and she's one of the shinobis that study the ancient scriptures. We just have to careful not to bump on too many enemies" Sakura nodded and she noticed something...  
  
"What do you mean by 'too many enemies' Kakashi-sensei, that means we have to fight?" Sakura said worriedly as she earned a glance from her sensei. Naruto didn't seem to be surprised as well as Sasuke, she suddenly remembered that she was the weakest of the team, she wanted to change that. She settled her eyes to the ground and just stared there until Kakashi finished his statement. Kakashi nodded whereas, Naruto said. "Let's go!"  
  
only to be pulled back by a certain person named... "dobe, it's not finished yet" and then Naruto pouted and turned his eyes towards him... he shot a glare "I'm not a dobe you baka!" Sasuke shot back "then what are you then?"  
  
Naruto death glared at Sasuke and Sasuke did the same. "Wanna fight?" Both prepared a fighting stance with Kakashi thinking 'Oh boy' Sakura immediately joined them and then said "If you continue fighting like that I'll beat you up!" She said death glaring Naruto and Sasuke. They both glared for each other that time and immediately faced the other way around.  
  
"As I was saying before you two fought, we are to go on camouflage so that we won't be seen, but there is a high possibility that we encounter some foes. We will be able to speak with a speaker" he handed them those and continued speaking "I know you are prepared but one thing is simple, you must not die" they all nodded and set off to the mission with the others thinking that it was already 'exciting'.  
  
They headed outside the Konoha gates and they were heading high speed in the forest headed for their destination, hearing everything that one of them spoke in their speakers [a/n: KAWAI!] Sakura was still deep in thought of what happened earlier, 'what was that about, why am I there? what happened before... ugh, as if I have no memory of that, kyahhh! I really think I should be concentrating now!'  
  
They were leaping tree to tree and each of them was looking around them almost all the while. She was playing with her hair with her other hand but then... she didn't notice a kunai that approached her. She dodged it, but it cut some strands of her hair that she said so Loudly that the others braced their ears "WHO DID THAT?" and then Kakashi replied "not too loud Sakura-kun, what happened?" she nodded "someone just cut a few of my precious hair"  
  
it was already too late when they heard her say that, "stubborn" was all you can hear Sasuke was saying, while Naruto was heading straight forward. 'odd, I have already done a genjutsu barrier back then, it is impossible for them to see us, unless, they are really following a certain person...' Kakashi was thinking of this but it was his first priority to get his student back. She went straight but headed for the way the kunai came. "Where is it?" She said silently, enough for the others to hear clearly  
  
"WAIT SAKURA-CHAN ITS NOT SAFE!"  
  
Naruto said but he was already too late, when she got to her destination There was nothing at that time... It was just a gust of wind that was swept her hair. She felt a foreign chakra that came her way...  
  
There were suddenly a group of ninjas with scratched forehead protectors stepped out. "What the?" She said, there was something weird about the group. "Sakura, what's happening?" Naruto said calmly at the same time the situation was tensed.  
  
After the certain incident before at the chuunin exam, Sakura did everything to be good at taijutsu and in other areas set for her. She was having a fast advancement because her chakra control was that compared to a jounin would almost seem to be perfect. She had stamina training but she was still far of to Sasuke or to him. She continuously tried her best...  
  
'Sakura-chan please be alright' Naruto said as they followed the direction of where she went. Sakura said "Who did this to my hair?" She held out her hand to pull a strand of hair that was cut moments ago. "Answer me!" She said again, the others made their way towards her. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi was supposedly at Sakura now, but they didn't seem to get anywhere. You can clearly hear Sasuke saying "Damn it" But she wasn't even listening, she just wanted to attack that person.  
  
The woman that was dressed in a dark violet cape with a synonymous mask said to her. "I did, Is there a problem Sakura-chan?" She was shocked because she knew her name. "How do YOU know my name?" She asked in a dangerous voice and she replied with a surprising answer. "Because, I know all about you" with this Sakura was enraged, 'how can a person like HER know ME' she attacked her with kunais aside and she was surprised at how fast she could go, the others just stood still and watched her fight, she was outnumbered.  
  
"Urgh, there's a pretty high genjutsu barrier here, who did this must be very good, Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi said as he undid the genjutsu done one by one. It was very tiring and then Sakura said "stop it!" and then Naruto called out "What's wrong Sakura-chan!" He was just merely annoyed because he can't do anything to help, it was an uneasy feeling that everybody didn't want. They helped undoing the genjutsu barrier one after another. While they could hear Sakura being very annoyed at fighting the woman.  
  
"Ugh, shut up!" She threw a punch to the left, and then did a kawarimi as dozens of kunai approached her "you are outnumbered, might as well come with us?" The woman said. "Never! why would I come with YOU?" She had enraged, then a kunai approached her, it almost hit her face but at least there was the speaker, too bad the speaker was damaged and it couldn't hear anymore.  
  
"Too bad, now your friends will never be able to know anything" she laughed as she made her way and caressed her cheeks and then Sakura moved and a kunai went towards the woman's face and also attacked her body. "YEAH! I got it!" she said but she was surprised at what she saw "a kawarimi?" The woman instantly turned into mud. "It's a different kind of Kawarimi" she immediately appeared at Sakura's back and then she performed a seal.  
  
"Hana ga Saku!" and then She performed a dance as Sakura was still holding her head and jabs her mouth that it bled, it was so much pain...  
  
"fuin!" It was an unusual jutsu that made her upper back hurt as well as her forehead, but it was not because of the jutsu, it was something else. "Uh! I've had enough of you! Telling me this!" The others were performing a very similar seal to the woman in front of her. She had been fighting over hours and she used the kawarimi so much often, she wanted to know why.  
  
"I know everything about you... Lady Sakura" She laughed at that and appeared behind her, she finally ended the senseless battle. "Yoru" suddenly she can't move "Sorry my lady, but it seems you know of nothing yet, you can't run away now, you can never, it seems it's almost time" she whispered into the back of her ear as she had done a strange jutsu and she pulled out a small golden flute...  
  
She whispered something like "saigo no rapsudi gijutsu" And she heard a piercing sound There was a throbbing pain and she screamed aloud, with this the person in front of her said "Now I am sure, you are thee" she smirked and took another laugh and she immediately blacked out, all she saw were the retreating figures of the strange group.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said, as they heard her scream, the genjutsu were released and they happened to be still not close enough to her, they went towards her direction and then they saw a figure of Sakura, blood draining from her arms, eyes were dark instead of emerald, she was shocked no doubt but she was still... alive somehow, at least she didn't die. That is because of a special reason why.  
  
They carried the blood drenched figure and headed for the nearest inn... It started raining... TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hey, did you like my first fic? Actually I'm not used to doing this so I don't really know if anyone of you approves. Anyway, from here on, IM GOING TO TORTURE SAKURA! mwuahahahahahaha...  
  
Just joking, I'll update it as soon as I get to. Anyway translations, maybe you'll get the meaning.  
  
1 ohayo - it means good morning but the proper word is ohayo gozaimasu
>> 
>> 2 chan - it is used to express feeling or affection
>> 
>> 3 Kawai - for most of us, its viewed as cute, or adorable, the only thing that makes me wanna say that coz the word KAWAI is KAWAI
>> 
>> 4 Hana ga Saku - hey, this is a spoiler if I tell what the meaning is, you'd get the picture soon enough
>> 
>> 5 fuin - it is the finishing part of the Hana ga Saku gijutsu
>> 
>> 6 yoru - it means momentary paralization or in other words you 'freeze'
>> 
>> 7 gijutsu - nah, I still won't tell yah, I'll save it for later, I'm devious am I!
>> 
>> 8 saigo no rapsudi gijutsu - yup, this one is a secret too, only 'good pursuers will know about it' um, I'll be giving yah all a copy okay? Just wait for a little more chapters  
  
**PLEASE READ **I dedicate this story to my friend! hey, if yah happened to read this, I'm Iluvsakura okay! he/she is the same age at me and we met at yahoo! but its of no importance, I need your suggestions, and... I'll also be replying to the first reviewers, if there is any. To the writers like me, I accept all kinds of comments but I DO NOT accept rude comments like!#$ or you!#$% okay, I hope you know what I mean. And to the reviewers that are anonymous, I will appreciate everything that you will give, except also RUDE things. Keep smiling okay! Everyone take care!  
  
**Maya Amano **- and again this is not my real name, I would not give anyone except only my friends. Ciao! oh and yeah, before I forget, next time, there will be a lot more jutsus so keep an eye, and my favorite technique is the last part... apparently I HAVE a dictionary so I'll be able to look up for terms. I promise a long, not very but just a normal long chappie okay. Next time!  
  
**ATTENTION!** for those who want a meaning of technique saigo no rapsudi gijutsu, it has something to do with music... and much more so I'll leave it up to your imagination, you will get a clear picture of it once I give out the meaning in the last few chapters. (include this on your review!) The first one who gets the description will have his/her price, I'm thinking of it...  
  
**SAYONARA MINNA! **Kami-sama bless yah! CIAO! and remember everything I said ok (",) - owari -


	2. Crimson Red scroll II

> > **Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
**Summary: **Haruno Sakura is a young shinobi of the leaf; she is known to have a kind heart and a happy childhood... or is it? During the nearing of her 13th birthday, she had encountered visions and memories that had mingled in her mind... to trigger something that we all don't know. She didn't know what those visions and dreams meant to her and what it had to do with her until there was a certain encounter in a very certain day... Hey this is my first fic, and I really liked to write about this before, hey if you found anything wrong, please tell it to me right away   
  
**Memories Unleashed By**: Maya Amano (hey this is not my true name k?)  
  
Okay, to Sheine-chan, thank you for the tip!  
  
**Chapter 2**
>> 
>> **Crimson Red  
  
**_- Shi no zenbu  
  
_Death of all  
  
_There was a girl standing beside the mirror, brushing her hair with the comb. Something was wrong, she could tell. The girl was looking at the mirror... A woman was growing near her. She faced the woman, the woman screamed, she was tortured in a mere second and the girls eyes turned into gold, the woman looked at her and then she stood up... like a puppet being controlled, the girl made her way towards the woman and took a kunai "don't do this... please" the woman said, pleasing for her life...the girl said emotionlessly "I don't need you, not any more" she stuck the kunai at her throat and slid it down her heart. The woman screamed and said "Sakura..." Blood was all over... -  
  
_"What was with that dream?" She panted seriously as she caught attention of the others. "SAKURA-CHAN!" a kitsune boy said... she remembered what happened. But she just smiled at him forcefully. "I... I... need to get a walk..."  
  
She stood up and then reached for air. She stood for mere three seconds and then she fell. She was caught by Sasuke and then he said "what are you doing?" She looked at his worried expression and she noticed there was blood dripping from her arm. She touched it momentarily, the pain has scorched up, and it was painful... She stood up and dusted off; she looked at him and reassured him "I... I'm alright... I just have to... take a walk alright" She said it calmly but her eyes were lifeless and clod with fear. Kakashi's lazy eye turned to notice it, but he knew that he should not interfere; it was something that she just has to think about.  
  
The kitsune followed her when she went outside, not thinking of the danger that might approach them... and Sasuke.... Well he decided to come after all, it was also his responsibilty to take care of his 'teamate' or so that was just what he thought. They were just interested and worried at the same time... and they don't want anything to happen so they just followed her.  
  
She was heading towards the hill, it was noon and you can see the moon. 'Urgh! I can't seem to figure anything out. I really need to see that woman now, even so, she then must know me, but I don't know myself, is that possible? I don't seem to get anywhere!" She was really frustrated the way you look at it and it seems that Naruto was silently laughing when she bumped her head at the wall slightly.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Sasuke wasn't getting anything and he erased his thoughts by shaking his head, and decided to just follow and head to where she was going. She was nearby the hill and she settled at the cozy place of the shade of the tree. She rested her head at her knee caps and she hugged it tightly. The two boys just decided to stay on the nearby tree that they found and began to hide themselves there.  
  
The gust of wind was blowing and it made the leaves of the trees fall. The sakura tree shed her petals and flew down at her. She held one of it and stood up, thus alerting the two. She concentrated her chakra around her to let it fasten the process of healing. At the moment, she was just dargged to her emotions as she absentmindedly took a kunai and slashed the top of her middle finger as it began to form droplets of crimson red blood in her hands. She tasted it and licked it in a dangerous manner, she had always liked red but in no reason why, she was afraid of cuts but she seemed to enjoy the puddle as she suddenly felt another surge of pain.  
  
She found tears at her eyes but she began to restrain it. "OH! DAMN IT!" she yelled it hard enough for the others to hear. She punched the sakura tree and it began to have a mark of blood on it. She felt a familiar chakra near by... She prepared her kunai and then there was a shadow nearing her, momentarily freezing her to her fears, but she managed to jump a little more to the front hand as the others prepared for an attack...  
  
It was still silent and there was no one there but a cool mist that engulfed her. The area was shallow and it became dark. When she suddenly remembered something... "Is this a... jutsu?" She stepped backwards and then...  
  
It was the woman. "Why are you here?" She said hesitantly as her attacker showed from the darkness "I'm here to tell you... Sa-ku-ra-chan a little message that comes from me"  
  
She chuckled slowly as she deflected the kunai that was headed to cut her throat... "Now... now... hush hush, I'm not going to hurt you again... I just wanted to tell you to come with me" The words repeated her mind saying "why would I?" and then she held her kunai down and then lowered her head. The woman stood near "because... it is your destiny" She laughed again as she held her hand and grabbed the kunai that was the one Sakura used earlier to a cut her middle finger. She played with it and licked it in a manner that any person would be afraid... The monetary silence broke as she told her this  
  
"You... tell me... who the hell am I?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and then they headed towards the direction of Sakura. The woman kept nearing and nearing at her and she kept stepping back. She was so close to the tree now, and then another chakra appeared.  
  
The woman caught the eight kunais that were thrown at her only to send them back, together with other pairs of kunais that were exactly ten. It was all too fast as both Naruto and Sasuke were pinned into the same trees. Sakura meanwhile tried to do a kawarimi but her hand was held by the woman. "So it already took effect then" Sakura was just terrified that she might die here, she wasn't ready to die, but yet this feeling was so familiar...  
  
"I... tell me... who am I... answer me!" she said as the woman looked at her through the holes of her mask, everything about her was black, she wore a ninja skirt that was black and wore a black sleeveless silk matted at both ends as their lines flew at every direction, but there was a cherry blossom petal that had embedded at her middle, with dark green thorns that surrounded them like walls. She was wearing a coat that was dark violet and she wore a mask that was black with red lining to indicate it was their eyes. The only thing that was not black was her skin, it was ghostly...  
  
She liked black but it was no time to tell her that she wanted to know about it. To know about everything... "Answer me!" Sakura said again alerting the woman who was caressing her cheeks. She had observed some dark marks that ringed both of her hands. "My lady, you don't seem to understand it yet... I will have to wait some more, until it fully blossoms" She smiled and then she said again. "come back to us... and... lead them like you... used to do" She performed seals that cause her to freeze... she laughed a little and then she said to her  
  
"my name is Mitsuki Hana and I am from a Megami bloodline... Sakura-chan... I hope you remember me" She revealed her face, she had dark hair and she had dark blue eyes, she held out her hand and then she said "I'll be waiting Sa-ku-ra chan..." She held out her hand to her forehead as she felt the coldness of hers, and her eyes were serious and at the same time lifeless and dangerous. She was forced to close her eyes as she touched it, but at the same time, her forehead was burning and she didn't know why. The same image of the same scene happened...  
  
A small version of her appeared, there was this teenage girl that bid the same words and she didn't know what that meant, she just nodded and the teenage girl disappeared...  
  
She was brought back to reality and she found herself unable to move. The woman disappeared leaving her alone. Now she was sobbing, because of helplessness and frustration, hate, and anger, mixed emotions. She could already be dead by now if she'd kill her. "I'm so useless... I... can't even protect myself... from now on..." she said as she forcibly used kai and it in turn led her to bleed much more. She made her way to the two boys and pulled of the kunais.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you alright! Ne?" He said as he made his way to hug Sakura but he was surprised at what he heard. "don't touch me... I'll kill you if you do" Naruto immediately pulled back his hands and then turned to look at Sakura again, she was now pulling off the kunais that were pinning her 'teammate' she was so depressed today that she didn't act normal.  
  
Sasuke dusted of and then turned to look from Sakura to Naruto. "We should head back" both of them nodded. She was still bleeding but she was too stubborn to let them help her, she says she was just fine on your own. She just whispered to herself... "God damn it..." It was if lady luck wasn't on her side and she'd curse everyone that stood at her way. Frustrated was our Sakura today [a/n and she's KAWAI when she looks angry!]  
  
They were back to the inn and Kakashi was still reading his perverted book. They knocked at the door and they came in. She coughed some blood out and she had a blood red dress that is for sure. Her arms were bleeding and it was already cut open and they had already seen it. "She showed up again... I suggest tomorrow we leave this place" Sakura said as she coughed some blood out. "I am... too dead right now" she mumbled but at the least no one heard her.  
  
Kakashi narrowed an eye to look at his student. "Sakura-kun, you have an injury right now, we cannot risk your safety..." he said and then she noticed that Sakura was just staring at the floor and then she just said "lemme alone" and then she just sloppily made it to her room and collapsed at the bed just in time for her to be able to sleep, she haven't got the energy to take a bath nor take a walk, she was just too tired. She mumbled before passing and going black at the pain of her injuries. "Megami...huh..."  
  
The white sheets of her bed were blood drenched right now with a full crimson red color.  
  
She managed to make it up here without collapsing and she was happy for that sole reason. Her face was pale and angel like as she slept covered with blood, of her own.She had tried hard enough to hide some more of her injuries at the back and at her hands and legs by using a simple genjutsu skill. She revealed a wound near her heart that she has acquired from the past attack.  
  
She was all out of chakra and she just needed some rest, she just needed some more exercise and training to be able to be well again. That was all in her mind and she was also thinking about what the recent incidents had to do with her.  
  
She wanted to be strong and she wanted the power to be able to use in some fights, she always thought that she was the weakest and she is the weakest of them all. She wanted to prove to her rival that she can beat her, wanted to prove to Naruto that she can be as strong as him, wanted to prove to Sasuke that she was also useful and she wanted to be herself.  
  
She was just longing for some appreciation and not always being the 'dead weight' she wanted to be a strong woman, and she would find out who she is.  
  
She slept in the crimson red bed as she followed the tune of rhapsody. Everything was going on as planned... A smile was to be seen in the moonlight and the stars were no longer there blocked by the dark clouds. The aura of Gaia seemed to fade and the shadows take their charge. The old melody of the shingetsu has been played yet again; no one knows what will happen next...  
  
_**A/n **_Okay, even though some things didn't go as planned, I hope you are really into this. Well, just say if I may be having some more improvements to be done lately... I still don't want to tell about the other techniques, coz you will find about it... soon enough. And as you can see, I'm very um like, all is expected... No one is supposed to be surprised at what I write; coz u can predict it, now you must have an image of what would be happening next. Hey, if somebody asks some questions, I'll always be here to answer em' and maybe I still can't make a long story as expected. sighs Well, Id be updating at the least 8 days, hey don't blame me. Connection problems... I would have wanted at least 10 reviews for each okay! Or more...  
  
**- Owari - **


	3. Submerged scroll III

> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
**Summary **Haruno Sakura is a young shinobi of the leaf; she is known to have a kind heart and a happy childhood... or is it? During the nearing of her 13th birthday, she had encountered visions and memories that had mingled in her mind... to trigger something that we all don't know. She didn't know what those visions and dreams meant to her and what it had to do with her until there was a certain encounter in a very certain day... Hey this is my first fic, and I really liked to write about this before, hey if you found anything wrong, please tell it to me right away   
  
**Memories Unleashed By: **Maya Amano tired of putting ITS NOT MY NAME  
  
**Hey Chikako San! **Thank you for your review, you're the first one to ever acknowledge my bewildered status, its fun for some guys, like you to ever appreciate my story like that, I'll try to update as far as I can finish this, it seems the plot is still in my head.  
  
**Chapter 3:  
  
Submerged  
  
**It was morning again... Her mind was still playing with her, everything was back to normal. For the past few days, it seemed that the ones following her already disappeared. It was still a depressing day as she remembered what happened for the past day, but she said herself not to cry...  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_It was early in the morning and they headed towards the mist. Suddenly they were surrounded by a bunch of ninjas. Since she was weak she couldn't do anything on it, she barely made it because she had an injury. "always being protected" she mumbled. There was a kunai heading straight for her heart then, Someone grabbed it for her and he said "Sakura, concentrate!" She stood there trying to regain her pose but she already failed, again... She held her kunai and then presented the kawarimi since the others are too busy fighting, she killed the ninja that was beside her, she didn't feel like it, but, it seems as if she just stopped at the sight of the blood splatting on her face. "I... just killed the man..." she went to look at it but she found she was just too late, the ninja slashed her from behind and before she knew it, it was already bleeding. "I've seen to much blood..." she went towards the back of the man and didn't notice her coming. She targeted for the very critical parts of her opponent and ended up killing another person. She shook her head and began applying some chakra to her injuries to heal... She was even stupid enough not to look at herself.  
  
They finished up and they weren't that much exhausted, she said to her sensei stupidly without even thinking. "people just die so worthlessly" and then she had earned a glance at his sensei. They continued their journey until they had reached the mist. She managed to hide some more of her injuries, just in case she told herself.  
  
_**End of flashback  
  
**Now they were in the mansion of the so called 'Mera Asanagi'  
  
She was just there standing up the dark hallways of the second floor, something about the darkness attracted her, she didn't know why. They were welcomed last night with a warm greeting, it was exemplary a very good moment for her to rest, as she stared out the breathtaking view outside the window sill. She was into her thought for a while until she screamed at the sudden hand that touched her. "SAKURA-CHAN! GOMEN!" Naruto said as he ate sloppily his favorite Miso ramen and told her.  
  
"Sakuma-cham, Kakai senei tomme nat we" He gulped the ramen and Sakura gave him a look that would make you freeze forever. He gulped again and said "Gomen, Sakura-chan, as I was saying, Kakashi sensei, told us to meet Asanagi-san at the living room" She passed through him and made through the corridor down to the stairs having an evil grin. She made sure that she had done everything right...  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**His head was aching, and he had a Miso ramen spilled on his blonde hair, he was silently in despair because his favorite ramen was wasted and he could not eat it.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto said that you wanted to tell us something..." She took a seat at the farther end of the couch. The living room was big, you could even compare the size of it at the ninja academy, this was definitely almost as big as it, but compared to the size of the whole mansion, no doubt that it was. Every floor has its theme, and it was like a five star hotel with ten bathrooms, twelve guestrooms, and twenty rooms for the family but only three are occupied, two dining rooms that were incredibly big and a spare room, were guests and visitors crowd when there were occasions. There were also five kitchens, and there were a separate house for each of the men to stay. There was a tower beside the mansion and there were was a big garden behind a frontal lawn could be seen at the façade. They were likely lost when they wondered at their rooms but after two days of stay, they finally got it, of course with a map. It was a three floored mansion...  
  
Kakashi has introduced Mera Asanagi to others when all of them have assembled  
  
"Mera Asanagi is a retired assassin ninja and she also has the capability to understand ancient scriptures, both of her works were having a supply of 'high' luxury, but, she was really rich, simply to put it, when she was little she was the heir of the Asanagi, who earned many lands and everything a normal person can desire, she could not stand to be served always so she decided to run away, as she said before...  
  
And she happened to be stranded in a hidden village, luckily she made it there safe and not dead. She was fascinated and eager to learn ninja techniques and to form the 'jutsus' that the ninjas or shinobis would do. She was seven when she ran away, and she has been missing since then. She worked hard to achieve her goals and never gave up, she became a genin at the age of eleven, a chuunin at the age of thirteen and she had been a jounin at the age of fifteen and became one of the ANBU when she was seventeen, she retired at the age of twenty and decided to show up to her family, after all she was the heir. Her family fled to other continents for business. She had learned the expertise of reading scrolls and was an expert long after at the age of twenty four..."  
  
"But, sensei... what has this has to do with our mission" Sakura said worriedly. "Sakura-kun, listen here...  
  
before long, there were thousands of offers that came fleeing to her offering her money to uncover the secret of the scrolls but she had put all of them down. Until one day, Hokage sama made his way to her to read the special scripture, and re-write it in a manner to be understood...  
  
It was a special scripture of forbidden jutsus, and that is why there are many ninjas that are guarding this place. She had successfully re-written it in five years..." Their jaws dropped... "What is it that was so special about it...? I mean, ancient scriptures are easily understood, and, I myself have been reading some of it before."  
  
The eyes of Mera opened and she took a look at Sakura. She had a questioning look. "How come you can read ancient scriptures, I do not wish to offend you but, ancient texts take time to find about, what kind of ancient texts do you read" She was tensed and she said inwardly 'I should not have said that... now I'm going to search for what kind of ancient text STUPID!' and after a minute or so she said  
  
"I... It was supposed to be a secret..." She earned a glance from both Kakashi and Mera and suspiciously Mera said. "Did you happen to encounter, in you learning I presume, that ancient scriptures are done with a special reason, and that reason is very particular my lady" She smiled at Sakura and then she said "do you know the reason my lady?" She unconsciously said it, because she does not feel like herself.  
  
"I know madam, I know everything very well" She closed her eyes and at the corner of her words she said "ancient scriptures... choose their readers and it is because chakra is applied to them that makes only the blood related person read it or if the reader has special capabilites of such" And then when she said that, Mera looked terrified...  
  
"I... when did you acquire such an information" She had began with a cold voice her voice. "Only the experienced knows that" She clasped her hands to her mouth and she hesitantly said...  
  
"I, just happen to said that... I... I... I have no idea that all I said was... simply right" She looked suspired and she was a little scared, she was scolding herself inside like she always did before. And then Mera said. "Maybe it's just a lucky guess, Kakashi-sensei, I will have the honor of telling you what had happened"  
  
She held her voice low and then the butcher went towards her with two scrolls; the only thing that was different about the two was their writings. She felt a sudden pain at her head and reached for it with her hand, while the two boys were heading towards her high pace, almost bumping at each other. Naruto was blabbering for a second while Sasuke was just looking at him at the corner of his eye while looking at Sakura.  
  
"No... don't worry about me, I'm just a having a headache" and she just made them worry more, she continued to gulp and then she made the words com out of her mouth. "Don't worry about this... this is very... normal, for me, once in a while." She said as she took a deep breath and her headache was gone, Mera said to her. "If you are having headaches you should have a check for that to the medic nins...  
  
We never know... as I was saying, these scriptures are important, while studying it, I found out that this contained jutsus long invented by a clan, but they did not keep record of themselves. There were... some other disturbing seals there, something about shadows and light... somewhat like that, most of the techniques are used for killing, healing and there was one peculiar for resurrecting, the most difficult part was how to stop the chakra from blocking it... do you want to see?"  
  
She held out the ancient scroll since there was no one in the room who could have guessed what was inside, he gave the other scroll to Kakashi. 'unknown clan, killing, healing and resurrecting... cool, but its forbidden jutsus, I can't read it so there's no problem' Sakura said in her mind and went a closer look at it. She felt a feeling of foreboding when she touched it.  
  
It was a Gaia type Mera had discussed it, means it was for heaven and not for earth. She hastily looked at it, and so did her teammates. There were hundred's of ancient texts, she touched it with her hands and held it closer to her, it opened and began to roll down, she noticed a cherry blossom at the middle part and then she was surprised that she could really read it. Mera suddenly looked at Sakura; she was beginning to understand it. She mumbled a little "must be my imagination..." only for her to hear it.  
  
She was delighted at the sight, because it was her dream before. But she just remembered a jutsu before there were faint words back then, but she could now remember hastily, she didn't care, at least she had the memory of it.  
  
Flashback  
  
She was sitting at the nearby pond, and she was being thought by a person she didn't know, as if it was so close but they were just so distant. She began copying the skills as if she didn't know... why? "Ne, ne, when do I use this?"  
  
**End of Flashback  
  
**She still didn't know the reason of those visions that has started appearing at her mind. She was already reading all of the texts aloud when she noticed what she was doing, she was getting carried away. Her mouth was shut before she even knew it, apparently Kakashi sensei shut her mouth and then Mera told her. "How could you do that?" She said as her mind started to blur, she was getting dizzy and she bit the hand of Kakashi-sensei. "I don't... know..." and she fell down...  
  
"So did she already figured IT out?" a feminine voice said. One started to reply, "Kawai ne, before long, but let's play with her... the same way before" The woman laughed and smirked. "Let's see what happens next, happy birthday. Sakurachan" She said and laughed again, echoing the whole area they were in. "Megami" She began to say as the lights started to blur. She performed a jutsu and there was nothing more.  
  
- When she was sleeping -  
  
She couldn't feel anything. Only pain, her head aches and she was crying at her sleep. Crying in the verge of tears until a woman held her face, she was back before. She was having a nightmare, all pitch black. There was no one for her, no one. The voice started its echo. She just wept because of it and she suddenly said "why... why am I so STUPID!" She said visibly displaying fury and a voice said. "No you are not... you just make yourself believe that you are weak, come with me..." it said in a mist voice.  
  
"I won't come... not yet" and then the woman appeared but she could not make out the face, she was wearing a half There was half evil and half good at her, and her face was with a mask of darkness and light. The woman said to her. "Sakura my dear" The voice started to say and she replied sobbing with "nani" She didn't notice that she was still in a child form and she was wearing a white robe, and her hair braided [it was long... very very long] and she was carrying her teddy bear, but she was lonely right now, whatever that was, she didn't seem to bother. "what do you want to tell me, speak up!" the woman paused and then she said "my dear, you want to be strong right... then come with me... I AM, the only one to give YOU what you want" emphasizing the words clearly, she looked at her in tears and said "really? I don't trust you, get out of here, it's my solitude, my only place where everything's quiet" The woman smirked and said to her... "do you really want to be in this dark place, then I'll be leaving for now, bye Sakura chan, and may you consider this as a gift from me..." She left her there and then held out her hand and gave her a...  
  
**- the end -  
  
_A/n _**I wanted to tell you that I really liked playing with the characters, this is the best part of the story, yet it still would be very long. From now, it would be smooth sailing but hey, there would be darker parts up next. Next time!  
  
I'll tell to you what the meaning of Megami, it's tense... For the sake of those there, if you promise to review ne? it means 'goddess' you may have the idea of what this fic is about but that doesn't get you to anywhere, this would be very fun indeed. Playing starts now! But I really appreciate chikako-san for reviewing it; your review is so Kawai! I'll try and update this tomorrow. Please read and review, bye!  
  
**- owari - **


	4. Confrontation scroll IV

> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
**Summary **Haruno Sakura is a young shinobi of the leaf; she is known to have a kind heart and a happy childhood... or is it? During the nearing of her 13th birthday, she had encountered visions and memories that had mingled in her mind... to trigger something that we all don't know. She didn't know what those visions and dreams meant to her and what it had to do with her until there was a certain encounter in a very certain day... Hey this is my first fic, and I really liked to write about this before, hey if you found anything wrong, please tell it to me right away   
  
**Memories Unleashed By**: Maya Amano  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Confrontation  
  
Chikako-san! **Thanks again for a Kawai Review. I'm growing fond with it, thanks!  
  
**Ayane Selznick! **Arigato Gozaimasu, I'm always doing that before but I'd found the time to review about it. I found out that you really are a Killua fan just like me! I really liked it really and sorry that I haven't got all time to review all of it. Anyway, the idea of Aiko and the Xovers were kinda cute. Its really fascinating.  
  
**XyoushaX! **Arigato 4 the review, and thank you for the tip, I'll try and remember that. Well, it's really going to be a dark fic, and I'm changing her into something more... TY! I really liked your fic as much as I can see. I'll try to keep that in mind, but other people also like having long paragraphs, but maybe I'll try it. Thank you 4 it, coz I'm really just new here! Hope you review!  
  
**Before  
  
**_"My dear, you want to be strong right... then come with me... I AM, the only one to give YOU what you want" emphasizing the words clearly, she looked at her in tears and said "really? I don't trust you, get out of here, it's my solitude, my only place where everything's quiet" The woman smirked and said to her... "Do you really want to be in this dark place, then I'll be leaving for now, bye Sakura chan, and may you consider this as a gift from me..." She left her there and then held out her hand and gave her a...  
  
She gave her... her heart. And she died in front of her. She could not help but scream as the heart was suddenly smashed. There was blood splatting at her face and discoloring her dress. Poor, pitiful, she was just lying at the dark marble stone, it was just too much. "Why is this happening to me" She tried to restrain her sobs... She was still in the dream and she noticed a glimmering substance appearing from the pool of blood [notice that before this chapter I added to the description that her hair was in a braid and she was wearing it up to her toes, she carried a bear and she was having a white robe but now... its bloodstained] She found herself staring unto it as flashbacks of crying people turned to her, her eyes bore nothing, only hatred, and lastly, a corpse. It fled into her mind, as she found herself unable to breathe, tears flooding her eyes as she said. "Anyone! Help me! Please!" But no one came, no one. She was forced to know that she was alone.  
  
_She woke up as she felt the cold sweat trickle down. It alerted everyone that was in her room. It was a shadowed moon...  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said quickly coming to Sakura and The jounin, Mera and the others made to her bed. She just stared at them, completely forgetting anything that came across. Naruto, sweat dropped as he saw what was before his eyes. She was crying yet she didn't know, as if she didn't care, as if her soul was suck out and she made her hands reach his face and said.  
  
"No one was there. There was no one... there was no one... no one... ever" She said as she cried at his neck weeping dramatically and Naruto calmed her. "You were just having a bad dream" he kept insisting as he managed to straighten up her face. But she saw loneliness at her eyes and she just turned to face away from him. She went to the window sill and looked at the bright moon. Everything was still so 'unclear' for her and she just didn't know. She didn't know what to do, what to even say... There was something bothering her, and the others hurriedly took pace to her way. The jounin sighed as he saw the face of his student; it was lonely and emotionless full of sadness and even hatred at times. He mumbled something that made Mera go outside. Sasuke made his way to visit her but she didn't reply. She just stared lifelessly at the window sill watching everything about the moon. He made his way out and signaled Naruto to leave her alone. It was for a reason that she had to be alone, to be left alone, to think about it.  
  
She mumbled these words as the last of them went outside her room. "I don't need them, because they don't need me, I am hopeless nothing more, stronger, appreciation, when do I get it... they will just leave me all alone in the end. Just alone, because no one could understand me, because they are not like me. They would never be. I'm foolish... I fool myself for so many things... a change... maybe... I don't want to cry anymore..." and the last of her tears fell. She went towards her bed and slept, promising herself never to encounter a dream again, never...  
  
But you can never blame it; it was fate that had made her like that. It was always fate.  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_"So the forehead girl is trying to make her pretty? She would never be the rest of her life!" The black haired girl with brown eyes said as he taunted her to be angry, but she could not. She would never get angry because all she known was just to mourn and be shy. Compare her to Hinata maybe. She started to think. 'these memories, are long gone, what happened at the past... IS past! I hated it, everything about it! Urgh... If this happens to me again, I would never forgive him or her... Never... I don't want this... This all... is fake' She started thinking of this and she erased all of her memories about this, she does not want to be beat up like before, she just wanted to be strong, that's all, nothing... But fate is playful so she can never tell what would happen next.  
  
_**End of flashback  
  
**She woke up with a yawn, but immediately, very sharp eyes because of keen alertness, cold and careful, sharp and that's the point. It was deadly that time. She sighed and made her way to her backpack and started going to her bathroom to change clothes. She played with her weapons as she drew something by the door; it was for target practice... She never knew that she was good at weaponry, because never did she try practicing it or doing it. She found her time before, shopping and spying on Sasuke... It hit. The heart, next, it was the brain; then, targeted at the most critical parts of it. And it opened... it almost hit the person standing. She was sitting at the middle edge part of her bed and was dressed in her red Chinese dress. She had crossed legs and next to her were plenty loads of weapons, one which she wanted to throw instantly at the person who disturbed her.  
  
But she was surprised at the sight "What do you need... sen...sei?" She said hesitantly. At least he had good reflexes, if he had not done that, then maybe he could end up dead. 'Training, at a time like this?' he thought as he neared towards her, now she calmed and then she said "Go on, what do you need? I'm busy, can't you see?" She then closed the door shut immediately, for some unknown reason with only... using her chakra. "Um, Sakura-kun, Mera and I wanted to have a talk with you" She kept throwing her weapons until it reached twelve, it was done really fast and then he took a look to him. "What about it, I'll come... RAKKA!"  
  
In an instant everything on the door fell... she held her hands open and then she said... "Atsumeru!" by using some fluid motion, she catched all of the kunais, and shurikens at her hands. She still kept the cold stare and not even one sweat broke.  
  
"How coofd" He was cut of by a hand at his mouth, and then she said. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't want any more discussion at... THAT topic, so please. I would not want to waste any of my time" She stood up and stared at the jounin who was a little bit surprised about the way HIS student acted... He made his way out of the room and felt some chakra following behind him.  
  
He led the way... as always  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**He was eating slurppily his sixth ramen as the cook readied himself for a little bit more. "I want chicken ramen and pork ramen and my favorite Miso ramen, with some eggs and the special mix of spices, and I want everything in about... hmmm... lets see, in less than a minute or two! He said excitedly as he began to torture the cook, physically and mentally. The cook and his associates were having trouble on Naruto because; he was really a machine when it comes to ramen. [is there any other word to describe him than a machine?] He had observed some stealthy moves behind him and began to prepare for a sudden attack. And then he spilled his ramen after he swung his hand to turn, he felt a hand tap his back and then a voice to his ear that said. "dobe, be more careful" and he dumped his head at the bowl. The cooks and his acquaintances clapped and cheered with glory. Showering him with blessings as he appreciated it like he did before.  
  
The party ended and Naruto aroused from his slumber. "YOU. SASUKE NO BAKA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Naruto said ranging many fists, punches and kicks to the air. "I am not a baka, dobe" he said calmly as he evaded everything that Naruto has thrown to him, and there was a kick into his face. He took another glance at him and then he decided to attack him. Now they were even and they continued fighting there...  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**She was stretching at the moment, because of the bright sun. Today was still a wonderful morning 'except for the fact... that those dreams, were not so usual, maybe I'll keep it for myself' she thought as she was swinging a kunai from hand to hand, but she sensed some movement, instantly she hit it, with a loud thud by the wall. It was dead, the poor cat was dead, but the only thing she could say was in fact. "Too bad, sorry little fellow, I thought you were something more" caressing the cheeks of the poor cat, she held her eyes back to the way it was before, avoiding too much pity and back to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi was mentally praising his student for the work she has done. But the fact was, she was more of a bit calmer and her reflexes were quite good. 'What happened, maybe we'll know' and with that, they walked up towards the stairs where the confrontation will begin.  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**Naruto was practically receiving a good beating and well, for Sasuke, he was enjoying killing him. "So dobe-kun, you will never win against me" He smirked and a punch was received at his gut. He fell to his knees and Naruto took advantage of this. He mad a swift move of a finishing punch that would make anyone go unconscious. He landed an arm followed by another kick to the gut but...  
  
He was surprised, as he received a good burn from the other side; he was toasted, instantly the one lying on the ground had become a log. It was a good combo actually but there was something that IS going to happen to them... Just you watch...  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**He opened the door to let her in. "Sakura-kun, may I have a word with you?" She narrowed her eyes and began shifting in a motion of saying 'please seat'  
  
She took it gently and began to follow the 'hand motion' she did, followed by her instructor who sat next to her. 'you should make this quick... I don't know much about this... but I think this would be... trouble' Sakura hesitantly sat as she saw the future, dead meat. Anyway she proceeded to take a seat. Followed by the known interrogation that will come to pass.  
  
"Sakura-chan, tell me exactly, would you care to... explain yourself?" and then this was the start [poor Sakura-chan!] 'Urgh, this would be hard'  
  
"I don't know what really happened before... it's just that" she paused taking in some breath, this would be really hard. "Go on" Mera said encouragingly as Kakashi just eyed on Sakura telling her the same thing 'don't be afraid'  
  
"Dreams... I'm having dreams, visions, something like that, wherein, I'm still me but I'm not who I am... it is too complicated... it's like having memories that aren't yours. I can tell you only up to that, I still really don't get it, I mean as far as I can say, its just that it seems so weird" and she looked down hoping that it would all stop, she knew nothing, nothing except those things.  
  
"So what do you see in those dreams, it is really not possible that something like that could happen, there is no such thing, in all the books that I HAVE read that there are such things like that... My dear, what you are saying, isn't really possible" She flashed her eyes towards her and brought her hands to her knees and grabbed her dress suddenly squeezing it tightly. "Its something weird, most of the times, I was trapped in rooms and then the woman would appear. Suddenly I black out..." She said, and we know that's not all, she was not a very good liar and Kakashi and Mera knew she was hiding something.  
  
'so lets just save it for later then' she thought at her mind and fixed her eyes at the scroll and then turned to look at Sakura, who was still clutching her dress. "Sakura dear, what about the scrolls?" and she snapped back, she was just trembling. "It was something like a vision, and before I knew it, I was already reading it... Before that, I felt a foreboding atmosphere but, nothing could happen, I thought of that and I was really curious about the cherry blossom seal at the mid part" She opened the scroll and showed it to them...  
  
"But, it isn't what it seem Sakura-chan, after further study, this seal might be the one that has caused you to be able to read it back them... but how can it be possible? You see" she said as she turned the scroll upside down to face it to her. "This is a crest, but not an ordinary crest, this ancient clan has been long gone, it has not been known for any survivors, nor would it have been known for any. It has long been gone, at the time of the Great War. We don't know its name, but it was really some of the best ninja clans that had existed, so far, the remnants had been destroyed, and only the scroll was left, for us to remember them." She said as she closed it and then turned her eyes to fix in the exact point where it was before.  
  
"Tell me, has there been any weird happening before?" She shook her head though she knew but Kakashi glared at her telling her tell the truth. "Well, I've been constantly chased by this woman; she said her name was Mitsuki Hana... from the" she felt a hand at her shoulders "what was her purpose? If there is any more damage to be done, we will prevent it, tell me dear, why?"  
  
She shook her head in reply and said "I really don't know what her purpose is, but she says that she knows 'everything' about me. I find her mysterious, something like as if we had met before, but I really don't know why she's after me" she bowed her head down for the second time expecting now to be understood.  
  
In much of her horror, there were still questions. 'Oh god! If there was, please save me from these!' she said and began to arrange back her thought as she heard her interrogator speak. "Now that we don't have any possible reason, unless for the statement that she has known you for everything you got, did she do anything to you before, which has maybe caused this?" Mera said as she folded her arms in search for any reply. "I... She... um, about the jutsus she has done, you can ask it to Kakashi sensei, it has caused a lot of damage, and it has resulted to major injuries. I just can't seem to find the reason why..." She said still hoping it would stop.  
  
"I still have one question, about the dream you have said earlier, you are not telling everything" she gulped at the last part. 'Not telling everything, I'm not a good actress' she shook her head AGAIN and then went to tell the horrible dreams. "Do you really want to know ms Mera Asanagi?" She gave an evil grin. Mera should only look back as she proceeded at what she was supposed to hear. "What was on my dream was"  
  
There was a blast to be heard down stairs. "I think this session in over" Kakashi said as he instantly disappeared down. Sakura decided to follow and disappeared too. Mera was long gone but only to find out that... . . . . . . . . . . "I WILL ELIMINATE YOU TWO FOR DESTROYING THIS! CHARGE!" Knives, forks spoons, garbage cans were sent flying all over the place. If you ever came across here, you will see demonized workers who have the certain mission. 'To kill the certain blonde haired kid and his associate that has caused such a ruckus'  
  
The entire place was a mess, eyebrows twitching, screaming and yelling...  
  
"STOP. THIS. AT. ONCE" Mera yelled and turned to look at the scene of the demolished place, no wonder there was a very large commotion. "You three!" pointing at the strangled Naruto that was hanging up the ceiling with knives all around his figure, Sasuke, who was about to fall down to the towers of garbage cans thrown to him, and to the chef, who was panting in the middle of the scene, with heavy armories of pans and knives, big knives that is and sturdy pans.  
  
"You all will have to clean this mess, I want some explanation too! You got that?' Mera said annoyingly as Sakura laughed a little at the panorama, it was hideously funny. She was silenced as she saw the glares that were shot back to her. Her eyebrows twitched, they looked like... er ZOMBIES!  
  
As time soon pass, they all went outside and she found herself just alone in the room. "At least, I should thank them for what they did" and she nodded her head as she thought of something that could make the two happy.  
  
_**A/n **_Hey, sorry for the late late late update. I've been trying my best to do this at a limited time because I went on a fiesta to wisit our province, I tell you, next time it won't be as fun like this. To the reviewers, thank you, to my friend out there, here's my story! Jane! R and R  
  
To sheine-chan I want to thankyou for your support, I'm just a lazy stubborn me, can't do anythin for herself. Arigato Gozaimasu. At the next chapters it would be easy going until it reaches about chapter 6 or seven or so... but maybe I'll do some experementing. Please review. I beg of you! Hey do you want to know my real age? Well, I'm somewhere near Sakura-chan and we are at the same age. But that is illegal. But others do it... Sorry for a little bit of OOCness, its kinda cool when you bring out some musings. Glad to be back!
> 
> **-owari-**


	5. Change scroll V

> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
Summary Visions have been inflicting her head for the past times... What will she do about it? See in this chapter  
  
**Memories Unleashed By: **Maya Amano  
  
**Chapter 5  
  
Change  
  
_A/n _**Ohayo/konbawa to all of you! This chappie will get a little longer than expected. Well if you want to read it, review it too... please!  
  
"YOU. ARE. DISMISSED." A loud voice was heard atop the ceiling.  
  
"At last, peace and quiet once again" sighing, she went at the garden and picked some flowers for the two. They were really having a hard time...  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_"You are to clean this mess and you two are not to leave this house until you fix it, which will serve as a lesson. You are not to fight with each other, and if you do, you two will be cooking for dinner and that leaves the cook nothing to do. Mister chef, tell me, what exactly happened?"  
  
The cook made an evil grin as he prepared for the so called 'story'  
  
"The blonde haired boy was a monster, he made us cook hundreds of ramens and he didn't get full" Naruto said in objection "HEY MISTER! I only made you to cook twenty, am I right?" He said smirking but the cook went on. "And the young man had ate it slurppily, until the other boy came" he was pointing to Sasuke of course. "He brought up a fight, at first, we were happy about it, but they wrecked the full area" You can see his eyes burning with hatred, anger and passion like Lee's.  
  
"Well my conclusion is that, my decision will be final, you two will be fixing it and you two will never be able to fight, if you do, I will let someone educate you by any means of brutality and force." The two gulped once more. This is going to hurt...  
  
_**End of Flashback  
  
**"So that means poor Naruto and Sasuke... I'll be going on training, after I finished this" she nodded and then went off to visit the two.  
  
She picked up roses and her favorite, the cosmos. She arranged it in an orderly manner and she decided to bring the two of them to Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
Knock knock...  
  
She went in and placed the flowers to Naruto's bed. She made her way to Sasuke's room and placed it at the table stool near her bed. "Okay, that's it all finished, now training time." She smirked and then left heading towards the open grounds, having all her weapons and scrolls, she thought that it was a necessity to train. She have been particular about her safety, she did not want to be left behind.  
  
The training she did was menacing. Five hundred push ups, an hour of target practice. Water walking was also a perfect exercise for her; it made her chakra more perfect. She sighed as she reached the last of her kunais and shurikens. Amazingly, the tree had a hundred weapons embedded on them, perfectly counted at the center part of the circle. Her sweat trickled down and she did continue training.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Sakura did not know why she knew the technique, she just happened to know it, but she preferred to use them anyway, so that she could face herself and have a sparring partner.  
  
About twenty of them were done and she prepared a fighting stance, it was getting late but she would not buzz off. "I can do this... I know I can" She ordered her clones, to not hold back, having one tenth of her strength, it was really easy, but with such a number, it caused damage. Kunais at hand, she slashed the first clone. POOF it vanished. She delivered a round house kick to the stomach. Before she knew it, several kunais headed her way as she prepared to evade it. She managed to get the five of them and evaded the others. It slashed; she was getting more bruises from time to time. She merely stood up at will and she kept sustaining the clones with her chakra. She concentrated as several of them were coming her way.  
  
There was a soft trickle of blood to her arms but she would not black out, she would not. There were only five of them left. "I hate myself! URGH! How come I can't even beat twenty clones of my own faster?" She said angrily as she pulled out the last of her kunais at her holster. There were only three of them left. She went straight towards them as fast as her legs could carry.  
  
The three of them encircled her and then she was trapped. Many shurikens came her way and slashed her to bits and pieces. The clones sighed but then one of them received a kick at the back, and it vanished. After the dust cleared off, there was a log in front of them. Quick thinking there, she did a Kawarimi. She smirked as she slashed the two of them to pieces. "At last..."  
  
POOF the last clone vanished. "Glad that was done!" She said as she panted from her practice, she immediately stood up and did the same jutsu that she has done before...  
  
"RAKKA!" Her weapons fell from the ground.  
  
"ATSUMERU!" The weapons headed straight towards her, zooming furiously. By using some swift hand motions, she evaded the weapons that targeted her body and swiftly caught them at her hands. By the time she was almost finished, had several bruises but she would still keep training. "I would not lose here!" She said raising her fists up in the air. The moon was still lit high like yesterday. Then slowly it turned to red.  
  
She stopped her training; looking at the moon she was engulfed with a vision.  
  
_ A woman was panting heavily as she pulled out her curved katana. Eyes were sharp, since she had a mask, Sakura could not picture who the woman was. She was wearing a black cloak and a white robe. Everything was set on fire and the moon was out up the sky. There were several dead bodies lying helplessly, being burned by the raging fire. The woman was looking at the man's eye who was pleading for his life. She smiled and then said "then may I have the honor of granting your wish" His head fell off... A scream had haunted the entire village. As it tuned to ashes in a mere second.  
  
_She turned to her right and looked afar, vanished from the scene to be long gone...  
  
She breathed for air, since she had only seen something gruesome. She found herself collapsing again, and she felt this weird headache really bugging her. The moon was not red; it was only her imagination... Maybe, and she found herself carrying herself towards her room to take a goodnight sleep. She dressed herself and plunged into her soft bed. Pulling herself together, she mocked at the pain that her training had caused her. She was forced into a deep sleep as the soft covers of her futon touched her gentle skin.  
  
The night was calm and there were soft breezes that kept tingling on her hair. Sending it to be tumbling back and forth. Everything was calm except for the fact that 'Naruto was still throwing curses at Sasuke while Sasuke was being drifted into his own world where everything was peaceful and quiet.' It has been expected.  
  
Morning  
  
It was five o'clock in the morning when she decided to stay awake. She headed towards the window sill and practically smelled the breeze that was heading her way. She sensed someone come into the room and she prepared for a fighting stance. She felt a hand cover her mouth and said. "Thank you for the flowers" she turned to look at him. She pulled away his hand that was covering her mouth and said. "I ought to thank you for saving me before" She giggled and jumped out of the window  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
She said in a whisper so that no one could hear her; she was surprised at what she saw beneath. "Kakashi sensei, Mera-san, what are you two doing here?" Mera nodded with Kakashi. "We are not finished with you yet Sakura- kun, we still have some questions left unanswered" Mera said as she hooked Sakura in her arms and placed her at the chair in the middle of the garden.  
  
'This is going to be so bad' Sakura told herself inside her mind that this was not going to be a disaster. "Okay, about the dream, what can you tell about it..." Mera said as Sakura questioned her. "Are you sure you want to hear about it, it is quite disturbing." She said carefully as she prayed that she would not want to hear it but she did, because she just nodded.  
  
"Okay, it all started when I was young, but those visions were long gone before so I forgot about it. Now it was just coming back... It always had to do something with someone. Most of the times, it had to do something about that woman, and every time those visions show up, I'm having this headache. There was something more... I-" She suddenly stopped...  
  
"Go on..." She shook her head and she grew dizzy. The world was practically moving and spinning like crazy. Her eyelids dropped down  
  
Kakashi went to find out what just happened, and examined her, there was really nothing wrong. Everything was normal until he stated to touch her. There was a slight burn at his fingers as an electrified current suddenly trashed when he took hold of her. "Sakura what's wrong with you?"  
  
Mera examined her at the same time, but there was really nothing wrong, except for the current that flowed thought her. It was getting cloudy and it was about to rain. Still they did not figure what was happening.  
  
Suddenly a thought reached Kakashi's mind.  
  
He showed his sharinggan eye and began examining particularly on what had happened. "Mera-san, I see something"  
  
He motioned for some quite observance and then said. "This is amazing, it seems that there's a seal that has been put. Right now, all of her body is covered in an invisible chakra pattern and she has these marks around her body. We have to seal this temporarily. Mera-san, I need your help, do you know the fuin technique?" He said as he was constantly doing hand seals and touching hands, followed by the feet and legs, then her heart, her hands and arms, lastly her forehead. A spark of light was seen and he cut the tip of his finger and wrote some blood in all to all of them.  
  
Mera nodded in agreement, she constantly did the same thing. "GAIA!" and then she prepared all her chakra to her hands and clambered to her forehead. Kakashi was meanwhile supporting the process. "Niju Fuin!" and then some of the marks appeared; it filled her whole body as Mera gasped in surprise. "This girl-" she was cut off as she was blown away by the sudden wind current that erupted. Both jounins made their way back to Sakura who was still lying, the marks disappeared... "Tell me Mera-san what exactly happened?" He turned his eyes to fix on her but she was still in state of shock... "Well then, I'll take both of you in, before the rain falls" Kakashi immediately took the two of them inside.  
  
After a moment or two, the rain has made its way towards the house. The others were patiently waiting at the couch; the two accidentally saw it...  
  
What happened?  
  
After Sakura jumped, he went to check to see what was Naruto doing down stairs. He saw him making such a pretty mess and decided to bug him off. "Still eating ramen huh?" They were still going to fix the stupid room... It started to annoy him.  
  
Being made as a cleaner was the worse thought in his mind. He started doing his work as he saw Naruto didn't move an inch. "You annoying dobe, work" He motioned his hand to get the sharp pointy nails at his lazy partner... or so it was called like that. Naruto covered his head with a pan and said "That wouldn't work. Sasuke no Baka!"  
  
He started laughing and he went finishing his last bowl of ramen. "I felt so good" Then he saw a flash of pink hair being dragged into the field. He looked over to Sasuke to see what he was doing... Sasuke glared icily and then waited what was the stupid idiot WAS going to say. 'Maybe I'll ask him... maybe not... or yes... no... stupid idea' Naruto thought as he just stared at Sasuke, who brought him an indifferent look. "What's wrong with you, if you have anything to say speak up... dobe" He said coldly and expected Naruto what he had said somehow.  
  
"Hey Sasuke bastard, did you see Sakura-chan a little while ago?" He smirked and said "I just went a visit on her room a little earlier." At this phrase Naruto was annoyed. 'Why does HE always gets to visit Sakura- chan...' and then he simply stated "because I'm good dobe" and then Naruto shot back. "How come you can read my mind?" Sasuke was really annoyed and replied "Dunce, I said, because I AM good... what were you trying to say earlier?" giving him a death glare, Naruto just spoke off.  
  
"I just saw Mera-san and Kakashi sensei harassing Sakura, pulling her to the garden, she was screaming and pleading for 'please don't do this to me... please!' and she was gone" Sasuke flinched an eyebrow at what he said. 'What are they going to do with her?" Naruto just laughed silently as he saw the look of worry in Sasuke's eyes... 'He fell for it-' but he was cut off in his laughing when he was pulled at high speed. Bumping his head on several doors and walls that made him black out. The last thought was. 'Sasuke bastard, you are going to pay DEARLY for this'  
  
He soon arrived at the scene when he saw what was happening. They were just talking, and they weren't doing something like harassment. He kicked Naruto's head for that and the kitsune had stated. "I want ramen" groggily when he remembered.  
  
"SA-" before he said the world, there were several masking tapes tied onto him, and he cannot speak. All of a sudden she collapsed and he watched the entire scene with Naruto. "hmph hmmmmpppphhh hmmphhhh" Naruto said as he untied the scotch tape pitifully, meanwhile, Sasuke was too concentrated on what was happening so he did not notice that Naruto was escaping.  
  
He noticed the marks; Naruto was still on the ground and seeing it all happened. The wind blasted, but Sasuke had done something to stop it. He muttered under his breath. "...Sakura......." And then he carried Naruto and pulled off the scotch tape on his mouth and decided to follow them inside.  
  
That was why they were here...  
  
But Sakura wasn't having a very nice sleep at all. She was having cold sweats, and the rain was not even doing anything any better.  
  
**Her Nightmare  
  
**_She found herself in the dark clearing the same time before. The woman was still there. "Sakura-chan, did you like my present?" She shook her head and said "I didn't like any part of it, it was really horrible. Get out of my mind... please" she pleaded but then she was held into the cold skin of hers. She whispered into her ears "why would I leave, when you know that I am a part of you" The voice said as she lunged backwards.  
  
"I don't believe you, and I will never fall for such a stupid joke" She said as she prepared a stance for fighting. "Well then, let me show you what you truly are..." The woman said and flashed her scenes, she was killing her mother, next her father, next her- "Stop this at once!" She said in the verge of tears. "You perfectly know that... the only way to become strong and be able to protect them is by using me, so accept me..." she laughed a little and held out her hand  
  
She shook her head, and attacked her. She was grabbed by the hair and horrible scenes flashed. Everyone was killed except her; she was bloodied and hurt badly. "I couldn't protect them" and then she passed out.  
  
"Now do you get it, no one really knows about you, no one really cared, no one but me" The woman laughed as she stroked the hairs of the poor kunoichi. She had been fighting her off away from her. "I don't really know you, as long as I have my friends then there won't be any harm. So back off before I kill you!" Sakura said in defense as she hurdled to the darkness searching for her pray, but she didn't know who the prey was. It was her...  
  
Suddenly she stopped dead, she couldn't move and The woman had already lunged her arms around her neck and buried her head at her. "Now Sakura- chan, play time is over. I had enough of this, and we have given you enough time, do you not get it? I'll be having my fun time from now on... Take care of your friends. Bye Sa-ku-ra-chan" And then she bled all over.  
  
"I won't... let you"  
  
There was nothing.  
_  
She woke up calmly and turned to look at all the faces of them. "It can't be helped" She said looking at them all. They were really worried at start and she spoke up again. "Miss Mera, we have to really go back to Konoha, my parents are worried, and I said that this will only take a week or so." She bowed her head and expected a reply but she only felt warm arms around her...  
  
The feeling that she had regret. "Move away from me Naruto" She glared at him and took his hand away. This certain dream she had, had more effect on her than ever before. "I will pack my things then; no one will dare stop me.... No one" slightly a whisper at the last part... She softly stood up and elegantly straightened her hair and went upstairs to keep arranging her things. They were away for twelve days... and that was really it.  
  
They watched her back as she went towards her room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I hope you're alright" Naruto said in a whisper as he too stood up and went to his room, followed by the others. Before leaving Kakashi went towards Mera and told her this.  
  
"Mera-san, it can't be helped, she had too much of it... It will really break if something bad happens, we'll do everything for her protection. Please don't worry" Kakashi smiled under his mask and prepared leaving as well.  
  
She stood up and dressed, this time changing her attire, she soothed at the clothes gave to her and found the perfect attire. She normally liked black, since it was elegant, and red because it matched her hair and it was petite, just the right likeness for her. Now she wore a black tubed attire. It had the fishnet style hanging down at the start of her stomach; it was like Anko's but it still has the different design. Next, she wore her usual black shorts that had the kunai holster on her left leg. The next thing, she puts on the 'spiked bracelet' at her wrist. It had twenty spikes in it that encircled both her wrists, which would really come handy for fights. She then trashed her chinese red dress, petty things aren't made for her now... Now that she knew that she had to be cold for a reason of course. She just wore the black velvety coat. She then attached a spiked earring that her friend gave her when she was seven it looked not much like her so just intended to keep it, now she just wanted to use it, lastly she attached a choker necklace, that had several inscriptions around them in hiragana. There was a familiar pinks Sakura mark at the mid part, it was said that it was attached to her as a baby before.  
  
She grabbed the Katana that hung at her room; it had an embedded 'Haruno Sakura' at the metal of the blade. She understood it was to be given to her.  
  
Next thing, she held her kunai and slashed her hands to carve the kanji style. "trapped" and promised herself that as long as the scar won't fade, she will have to search for the woman that has done her this.  
  
She licked the trickle of blood and it turned her pink lips to red. She covered the shashen with a metal elinia, which she had performed a peculiar seal so that only she is able to open it and close it.  
  
Tragic that everyone noticed her change... Her hair has grown to shoulder length and she cut it the same way she cut it at the chunnin exam, now strands of pinks were lying at the ground. She looked at herself and smirked, she smashed the mirror with dislike, not any particular reason, because it was just a necessity for her.  
  
She managed to prepare for their leave, she did not like her stay here, and she concluded that, because all she did was having headaches.  
  
Her backpack was just as small as ever, she had destroyed her ever so loveable Sakura perfume and she has only put there her weapons and clothes, food and water. And it was all packed in a 'regular' backpack smaller than Naruto's and Sasuke's.  
  
'a mission is a mission, if someone interferes, kill them' she thought of this as she was going to head down the hall. Expecting the group lot ready to leave.  
  
Naruto was fighting off a nosebleed and Sasuke just kept his gaze, obviously everybody was eye budged at her.  
  
O.O  
  
"S-sa-sakura-chan" Naruto gulped as he wiped his nose from bleeding. "Isn't that too revealing?" He gulped again, now wiping his eyes. She did not really pay attention. She was waiting at the chair playing with her weapons. It has become quite a habit of hers by now.  
  
She had noticed some movement towards her. She reached for her katana and then softly held it to the throat of the intruder, which was really fast, you can see some soft blood trickling at the neck and then she opened her eyes and said. "Kakashi sensei, if you do have anything planning to me, you must be ready to receive your punishment." She shot him a glare and then pulled back her katana. Well to think she was not really good at handling weapons before, but it was something like a familiar experience to her.  
  
"Sakura-kun, I think that we should eat first, since it would take a long time before we are able to come back..." Sakura opened her eyes and said calmly. "Kakashi sensei, I hope that you are not planning anything dire, I would not tolerate you if there was such a particular thing that happened to me..." Sakura said and Kakashi gulped.  
  
"No... Sakura kun, I assure that we don't plan anything" Sakura smiled and reappeared at the back of Kakashi. 'how is it that I didn't even sense her movement...?'  
  
"Well then, I something happens... prepare for your doom" She then got of his back and walked quietly to the dining room.  
  
**_A/n _**I'll leave you to your imagination on what will happen. This is not considered to be an evil cliffhanger, but its is really cliffy. I'm happy that I had just had the time to do my best.
> 
> **- owari -**


	6. The fight part 1 scroll VI

> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
**Memories Unleashed By:**
> 
> Maya Amano  
  
Forget the summary, you found it too many times before.  
  
**Hikaro-san **I really want to thank you for your support in my 'evil fic' hehehe, you still don't get any of my plots, because it's a mystery fic anyway. Arigato!  
  
**Chikako-san **Thank you again for the complement! This is getting to be more exciting!  
  
[I've been trying my best to update this as fast as my ass could carry me. Now in this chapter, you have to read it for yourself to understand, well, I'm evil so just wait and see! Okay, I changed Odoru no shi to shi no odori – because I found out that sometimes they use the format really... but anyway. That's all the canges, I'm writing for unleashed memories part 7, lots of action. hehehe]  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
The fight part 1  
  
**She walked towards her seat, but then again, she was annoyed at how many flowers there are. She took a sit and began eating slowly, while the others did the same, except for Naruto of course. When she finished, she had signaled that she would not be waiting anymore for them so she made her way outside the room.  
  
A shuriken was noticeable and she grabbed it from behind, she turned to look at the person, coldly. "What do you think you are doing?" She said as she stomped her foot and looked at her. "Answer me!" she said, obviously annoyed at the person standing in front of her. "My, my, we do have a bad temper do we... So you HAVE been training" She said and pulled out a smirk, she replied with an evil stare. "So what if, Mera san?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that be prepared...you are a very special girl, in a way" She assured her  
  
She folded her arms in turn for a reply, but she changed her mind seeing her teammates come out of the room. "But then again, see you around" She turned her back and left, her coat obviously swaying each time. It was made of leather [if you know what I mean, did you happen to watch 'the underground'? it exactly looks like that]  
  
"We had a great time, Mera san, thank you so much" Kakashi said, packing the two scrolls at his backpack. "Sayonara..." said Sakura in the coldest voice anyone could have seen. With that, they left for Konoha.  
  
They used the trees, since they can be faster while on air. No one dared to start a conversation, since no one will answer it in return. It was really silent and everyone was busy in their own world. Not like that of before. Her hair feels the wind, making her coat fly into the air. She held her katana in a way that she was always prepared for any incoming attack.  
  
They were speeding up to the fastest rate their feet could carry them. But suddenly Naruto came in pair with Sakura. "Ne Sakura-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Sakura turned to tell Naruto. "For the millionth time... NARUTO... I said I'm alright!" She flashed her chakra to her finger tips that made them go fiery like.  
  
Even though the sun was high, the clearing was dark because of the trees that made the mission to get a little bit difficult. She found not to be bored by observing her surrounding from time to time. She felt a foreign chakra, and heard a few foot steps...  
  
"Seems we're surrounded" Sakura said as she looked around the area. Naruto nodded and the rest of them prepared a fighting stance. "Show yourselves, we know you're there!" Kakashi said...  
  
"So, you already know?" A creepy misty voice said... All of a sudden, about fifty armed Nins showed up. "What do you want?" The leader walked down and turned his eyes on Sakura and back to Kakashi. "We want the scroll, and... that girl" The man grinned evilly and held his hand upward, which alerted every shinobi there was. He was wearing this dark violet coat, covered all his face. He is creepy  
  
"Why do you say so?" Kakashi said, Sakura was listening very clearly and kept her posture. "Don't blame us, give us what we want and we'll leave immediately" and he chucked again. Sakura suddenly said "I hate your voice! Tell me, were you the ones sent to capture me again?" and she held the katana at her front and prepared for an attack. "My child, there is no point in resisting now, come peacefully so that your 'friends' might live" The man said, turning his head to see the victims that they were to make. 'Or on second thought, we'll have fun'  
  
Sakura turned to look at her teammates 'there's no way we are going to lose. As said before, if someone interferes, kill them'  
  
She lunged herself forward and slashed the head off the nearest ninja that she could find. "Resisting are we, men CHARGE!" The leader said, and the bloody battle soon came.  
  
She jumped once again forward and laughing evilly as she found her next target. Stealthily she made her way to the two Nins "shi no odori" [it really means death dance or in Tagalog because I found out that the pattern is somewhat upside down – sayaw ng kamtayan] She picked her kunai and held it on her hands, performing a death dance which means no escape. The one that she had mastered at her training, where specific parts are targeted killing the target into pieces. "Now a little more to go" when suddenly she received a fist at her arm. "Darn you!"  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**He was doing his best to beat up everybody in his way that his eyes turned red. "Urgh! Crap! Crap! Crap!" while beating the hell out of the others he noticed that they had no forehead protectors. He delivered a punch to the neck. Then to the gut, followed by a dozen of kunais that made rippos in their clothes not to mention their skin... "I've never had a good training before, this should do it" He received a punch at the face, and turned to look at the person who delivered it.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted and rubbed the sore spot. "Call me Kyohu, one of the yon akurei, and the leader is still the strongest" Naruto spitted and turned towards her with look of disgust. "I don't care in any matter if you are the strongest or weakest, I don't care if you are a woman, you came to kidnap Sakura-chan, and in turn I'll hurt you!" He said having those fox like grins. Kyohu turned to him and laughed at the 'complement'  
  
"What a funny thing you are" she looked at him and turned into a serious mood "when you don't even know who you are fighting from" she said coldly and attacked Naruto head on. Naruto managed to block the first kick by his left arm and used his right hand to punch her, followed by a kick. "You can't touch me, I promise you that" The woman turned into a shadow and appeared next to Naruto and choked him to death.  
  
"You know foolish boy, that you can never beat me, funny that you thought of fighting me" she chuckled but she received a kick. "I don't know who the heck you are but I'm not going to be an easy enemy" Naruto grinned as he produced kage bunshins that made him undetectable. The whole bunch of Naruto said in Unison. "Bring it on!" And they all attacked mutually. "Tsch" The woman prepared for the attack and smiled. "This is going to be interesting"  
  
**Back to Sasuke  
  
**"So that means every one of us has their match" The man woman nodded. "My name is Shizuka and I belong to yon akurei, I have no intention to fight but it is the order from the master. Please don't bare a grudge from us" [Shizuka means silent, and that means she is very hard to detect, notice that their names are just code names, and they are just clues on what kind of opponent they would be facing. Hehe and Kyohu means fear]  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement. "Well then, let's start" They prepared for a fighting stance and waited for a sign for the battle to start.  
  
**Back to Kakashi  
  
**After finishing most of the Nins, and delivered a punch to his right. "Oh, so this is going to be my opponent" He chuckled while Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards the intruder. "Allow me to introduce my self; I am Chikara, the strongest of yon akurei next to the leader. This would be..." He pulled out his enormous axe from his back and licked the edges of it. "Exciting" He jumped towards Kakashi and said "Doton: hyaku yari" He smashed the ground by using his axe and a hundred spears erupted heading towards their target.  
  
"I know you already figured out, that I am the strongest but I am not the fastest, but my earth techniques are proven very powerful!" Kakashi appeared and disappeared from the view, while the earth has been chasing him every so often.  
  
"Sharinggan!" Kakashi said and appeared behind Chikara, "since you are not the fastest then, I'll be happy to tell you, die... Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He summoned enormous dogs and: "Doton Tsuiga no jutsu!" that bit Chikara to hold him in place. "You will never beat me just by using those dogs!" He swung around not noticing the approaching danger ahead of him. By the time he had finished beating the dogs, there were ten Kakashi's around him. He attacked them simultaneously, but he was attacked every so often behind. "Yahhhh!!!! Doton: hyaku yari!" He said once again, but the Kakashi's just jumped above and said to him.  
  
"Sorry Chikara, but long ago, I knew you were the weakest of your team, since I can see that you have the least chakra supply" The mizu bunshins all gave dozens of kunais to approach Chikari. Followed by another Devastating attack. The real Kakashi appeared behind him...  
  
"Chidori!" A splatter of blood flew to his face, but he had no time to wipe it as he heard a clapping. "Nicely done, it was a mistake for me not to send the strongest to you, hope you had... fun" The creep voice said. "Where's Sakura?" Kakashi said as he approached the so called leader.  
  
"Let me invite you to a fight... Since it seems that she is having fun with Siva, or Kaze of our yon akurei, the strongest and fastest... But since he likes finishing tasks slowly, he must be... playing with her now, look at that direction."  
  
"SAKURA!" Kakashi said and headed towards his student only to be blocked by the 'Leader' and he turned to face him. He uncovered his face and Kakashi said to him or her... Whatever it was... "This is genjutsu?" It nodded [consider this because it has no such face, showing not one identity. Since Kakashi had his sharinggan active, he can see through it...]  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**"Damn you!" She was pinned to the trees and Kaze just flew through her to scratch her precious skin. "Come with us freely so that I would not hurt your precious skin any more" Sakura was concentrating on flowing her chakra around Kaze, who in turn has no idea what was being done to him. She just looked into his eyes when he appeared in front of her. He was a little older than Sakura and he was typical and handsome for his age, he has this fiery light blue with streaked white hair that flew upwards.  
  
She managed to pull her kunai and slipped out of the tree. "I hate you!" She said and rummaged towards Kaze who was standing looking at the sky. She was going to black out sooner or later, she knew that because of the loss of blood. "So you prefer to play with me then?" Kaze said as he appeared behind Sakura. She prepared for the incoming attack and managed to block it by her katana. "I will not lose, never... I promised that"  
  
She flashed her chakra around her hands and said. "Odoru no shi!" She said and grabbed the two kunais at her holster, prepared to slash him to pieces while putting her chakra around him. "It would never work on me, since I have already formulated a plan, and you have shown it before remember?" She looked down and looked at him seriously. 'It does not matter, as long as I prove myself worthy, I'll kill you' she said at her mind  
  
She prepared for combinations and defined to herself that it would really work. "Atsumeru! Odoro no shi : niju kyu combo!" She held her kunais at hand and summoned the last of her stregth on beating kaze.  
  
Controlling her kunais perfectly, it headed towards kaze in a blizz of speed, while instantly ripping him off. "This is the last..." She strook her chakra around him and she stopped.  
  
"Too bad, is this what all she got... But then on second thought" He held her chin and...  
  
"Dummy... You baka" she said  
  
[So did you like it? I'll leave you in an imagination on what could have happened. Since some of you might be curious, yon means four, akurei means demon. You should be expecting all possible things, sorry for the later update, I've been busy in shinobi academy... hehehe thank you for the reviews, it was greatly appreciated. Especially chikako san, one of my kawai reviewers...]


	7. The fight part 2 scroll VII

> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I DO own my fanfic... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember?  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By: Maya Amano  
  
Summary  
  
**Before, Sakura was haunted by these visions as she told her sensei and Mera- san, while heading back to Konoha; they have encountered a group named 'yon akurei'. While fighting, Kakashi has beaten the weakest member Chikari, and he is now fighting with the leader. Naruto was paired up by Kyohu; Sasuke was paired up by Shizuka, and Sakura ended up getting Kaze.  
  
[Hey, this is another thing about my authoress note... because I'm a female; I wanted to name it authoress. . but anyway, if you want to ask some questions, please don't hesitate to tell me, any suggestions or complements maybe? I want to make my story look good... because I'm in a writing mood today, well maybe. starts typing madly lastly, if you want to know about the plat... you have to read, ja ne! Here's what I'm talking about...  
  
**To:  
  
Uchei-Keiki**! – Ne Ur surprised... Arigato ne! For giving me such a short review  
  
**Hikariko **– Thank you so much! For the review... Mystery fic are really the best  
  
**XyoushaX **– Than you again! So you think so... Well in this chappie you'll know more about my plot. Arigato ne for my review... And I'll revise my grammar... Hehe]  
  
**Chapter 7  
  
Fight part 2  
  
**"Dummy... You baka" she said  
  
She did a somersault and landed on the three above. "Too bad Sakurachan, you haven't inflicted that much damage on me. Gomen ne, it's my turn to attack" He leaned and prepared to land at the same tree she was on.  
  
"You dummy, what a fool, did you think that I did that purposely?" Sakura said while playing with her hair. She smirked and looked at Kaze. 'what does she mean, maybe she's just bluffing, and losing people always bluff' He thought as he regained his composure. "and what makes you say that?" Kaze said, of course Sakura would laugh, she was thinking of what to do next.  
  
'Now that I put my chakra around him, in every little joint, I can easily control him... but if I would not do that fast... I got it!' she had her smile to widen a little more [that is possible... hehehe]  
  
But she hadn't noticed, Kaze vanished and appeared at her back, kicked her at her stomach, and had sent her already tumbling through the air. She coughed out some blood and she landed lying at her stomach. She scratched the ground as she was pulled up by her hair. "So what are you going to do Sakurachan?" Kaze said while bringing his face towards her. She kicked him and panted, somersaulted to the other side and laughed.  
  
She managed to find a distraction, and that was to perform first three shadow clones. Which kept Kaze smiling and she just kept concentrating. Finally noticing this, Kaze went to check what was going on but it was already too late.  
  
Sakura laughed as she summoned her chakra to perform the last part and decided to do it... "Now! I'll call this 'Tenketsu dorei!' you are now my little puppet... Kaze-kun ne?"  
  
She raced her hand and went high pace to Kaze's face. "Kindly excuse me from my rudeness, I've been trying to do this before long, I will have my way done" Kaze blocked the hand of Sakura. "What are you trying to do you little brat? What---"  
  
He was cut off when he noticed that he cannot move either parts of his body. "Being over confident is the worse thing that you could do. Don't underestimate me!" She held her right hand towards the face of Kaze. "Now Die"  
  
.............  
  
An echo was heard all through the forest...  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**"You cannot hit me that way, since you are dumb" Kyohu laughed as Naruto was not figuring what she had in mind. "Tell me! WHY CAN"T I HIT YOU?" Naruto was now very angry, as he started randomly attacking Kyohu, while Kyohu just kept dodging all the attacks that were meant for her. "Fight seriously Naruto-kun!"  
  
"Tsch, I heard someone scream" Kyohu said as she prepared for the incoming attack by Naruto, it just flew past her. "Gomen ne Naruto-kun, you would never hit me like that, never" She said while doing a peace sign...  
  
"Urgh, damn it!" He kept on attacking and attacking, he was still not getting any better. "Even though you are strong does mean you could beat me Naruto Kun! Too bad that you are dumb, you can't even figure what tactic I'm using... this is going to be a long battle I suppose" She smiled as she brought the two kunais at her face, throwing him to either side of Naruto.  
  
"Sorry Kyohu-san! But wounds won't be a matter for me, since I could heal them again and again" Naruto grinned, and turned to look at the annoyed face of Kyohu.  
  
Kyohu went to hit him and Naruto blocked it. "Just as I thought" Naruto said and Kyohu punched him on the face and held a kunai to his throat. "Now let's see Naruto-kun, who is laughing now?" She laughed as she licked the blood falling downwards...  
  
By now Naruto had formulated a plan, but he didn't know if it would work...  
  
**Back to Sasuke  
  
**"Why are you hesitating, it is your goal to bring the scroll but then you bring mercy to your enemies, it is disgusting!" Sasuke said, hoping for a more serious fight. "Why is it that you don't understand? I don't wish to fight, so please just play along, once we get what we want, we would leave peacefully"  
  
Sasuke smirked  
  
"Why are you so confident that you will be successful in your mission, we would never loose to weaklings like you!" He said still keeping the smirk.  
  
"How dare you say that?" Shizuka said... "We would never lose; I would give you one more chance, play along or..."  
  
Sasuke still keeping his smirk said to her. "Or what?" he said coming near her, with two kunais at hand...  
  
"I... don't come near me!" She said suddenly as she sensed some movement. "I'll kill you if you would not play along, you said so yourself that enemies must not take mercy on their victims"  
  
She noticed he advanced towards her. "Do you want to play with me?' She said in a loving yet eerie voice. "I'm fighting you" Sasuke said as numerous fire balls appeared from his mouth, while as expected, Shizuka dodged them all.  
  
"Damn you" Sasuke silently mumbled. Shizuka smiled as she kept using her taijutsu and cat like silence. She crouched in front of him and pulled his collar to be thrown to the bark of the tree.  
  
He threw some kunais and read what she would do, but even though he had his sharinggan activated, she was fast. "That was a really wrong move..." He reappeared at the back of Shizuka and began stabbing near her collar bone, she gasped in pain as she struggled to get up. "Damn you little boy! You will pay for this..." She stood up and somersaulted to the tree.  
  
She began her set of seals but as Sasuke noticed this, he jumped directly towards her and...  
  
POOF!  
  
She vanished and there was only smoke around the area... "I can still see you, you're over there!"  
  
He rushed towards the chakra emitting figure and stabbed it once again. But it vanished... "Is this a bunshin...? I've been tricked... shoot this is all crap!" He searched for her figure and noticed that she was really coming to him.  
  
He dodged the reluctant fists that came to him and managed to find some time to perform a seal...  
  
From behind, she came... and delivered a kick to his head followed by a finishing technique. "Silent fist: shizuku kobushi!"  
  
"Now you know why I hate fighting, because once you piss me off, you will meet none other than 'death' my dear" With that, Shizuka began punching and kicking rapidly, as all Sasuke could do was cough out some blood. "Now, expect mercy... beg for it" She laughed as she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and aimed for his heart. "Now die!"  
  
It hit...  
  
**Back to Kakashi  
  
**"So what are you then?" Kakashi said as he was buying time to think of a strategy...  
  
"It is none of your concern, I am a human, and there is nothing more to explain, hand over 'our Lady Sakura' and the 'forbidden scroll' so we would leave peacefully" Kakashi turned to look confused and serious at the same time. "Why did you say Lady Sakura?" Kakashi said...  
  
"Well didn't the Hokage tell you how important she is in this society? We have come back to claim her and giver her back to where she really belongs... We would want our belongings to be brought back, as a member of our clan; it is our duty to bring her back so that no trouble would occur"  
  
Kakashi listened but then again, he would not believe the stranger. "Sakura is Sakura, she is a Haruno, and she does not have any specialty at all... I would not let you harm any of my students anymore I would not give them... to you"  
  
"Well, if that is the reason, we will play your game... Let us have a battle and we will take everything forcefully"  
  
Kakashi nodded, for some reason, he had a hint that their leader was a woman... A strange feeling...  
  
They were leaping at the braches of the trees, a hundred meters away from the ground, it was already at dawn and the clouds were getting dim, as well as the fading sun...  
  
BOOM! As every punch would make, the force could smash a boulder and no one could match with its power, but obviously Kakashi was on the disadvantage since he did not know anything about his opponent. "Tell me, who are you guys" Kakashi said, breaking up the mingling silence after hours of fights...  
  
"As I have said it is none of your concern! It does not concern you and it only concerns her" The leader pushed him and he landed clumsily on the bark of the tree using chakra control. 'This person is persistent, hmm... sorry Mitsuki, but I'll have to warn him now, he is far more stronger than I thought he--'  
  
Leader was cut off, when he/she received a punch at her/his mask...  
  
And it revealed the face of a woman...  
  
"My guess was right, she was a woman" Kakashi said absent mindedly. Her hair flew down and it reached her toes... "Now that you know... my face, we shall retreat first, please keep this a secret then... Since we have underestimated your power, next time, we expect you to be stronger since we would no hesitate to kill you all..."  
  
She performed a set of seals... "Megami Tensei!" She said, a shot of enormous light went upwards signaling the living comrades of hers...  
  
"Wait, I have to ask you some--' her hand covered his mouth. "Arigato for the forbidden scroll! Jane!"  
  
"What forbidden scroll?" and he looked to his pocket... both scrolls were gone...  
  
She disappeared...  
  
"We have not yet failed the mission... Sakura where are you!" Kakashi said as he went back to the place where they have split up...  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**"Urgh, I'm still playing with my puppet!" Sakura said childishly as she saw the golden glimmered light...  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_"Now die"  
  
She said and began absorbing the chakra of her opponent, being controlled he felt weaker and weaker, several wounds appeared to his body and Sakura in turn had healed herself so far...  
  
"I want to play, I'll set you as my target practice... and uh, don't worry, I will not be killing you, and I'll be healing you every time I feel it is needed. But let's say, I'm not promising this ne?" With this Kaze's face turned into oblivious.  
  
"Shall we start?" Sakura said innocently and it turned into an evil grin. "You'll pay for what you did to me blue head!"  
  
She played with her weapons and randomly hit Kaze while she kept sustaining it and healing him, that made him not go unconscious. [Poor Kaze! Mwuahahahahahaha]  
  
This is the first time Sakura tortured somebody... except Naruto of course, after a hundred slaps and kicks and smacks and so on...  
  
_**End of flashback  
  
**"Oh well, I'd better head to where they are, I think that everything is done..."  
  
And Sakura headed towards her destination, still imprisoning her 'puppet' and having her face turned the way it is before. She turned to serious as she smelled blood...  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**"I almost died out there, so she was using that technique way long ago!"  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_As she licked the blood, hundreds of Naruto came her way and attacked her. Noticing this, she abandoned her position and went aback. 'I thought so, this is going to be hard, no how to catch her off guard...'  
  
Naruto thought about this as he just kept fending off what she was bringing to him. "You filthy naught little bitch, how did you know that?" Kyohu said with a look of disgust. "Because I'm a super genius!" Naruto said proudly...  
  
Kyohu sweat dropped. "But then again, you will never figure out this one" Kyohu performed some more seals and hundreds of her appeared, encircling Naruto...  
  
"So now what will you do?" The Kyohus said in unison. "I know your trick too!"  
  
Naruto's clones vanished and left him at the middle... "Fool, you just let yourself fall in my trap" The hundreds of Kyohu prepared for an attack... She was very pissed off... "Attack!" Kyohu said, kunais, shurikens all of them were gathered around him... Naruto stayed silent until one hit him, two hit him...  
  
But on the third one, he deflected it, and jumped upwards. Now he completed his plan. "Now I know what you are using" he pointed an accusation finger towards all the Kyohus down. "You are a genjutsu expert!!!"  
  
"I thought you figured that out, but then again, I said I'll use a new technique, and this technique is also a high form of Genjutsu"  
  
She sighed and shouted "LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU SEE YOUR DEATH!"  
  
Naruto braced his eyes and prepared for what was coming.  
  
He opened his eyes and smelled blood, Kyohu was repeatedly stabbing him at the back... "STOP IT!" He said while he tried to close his eyes. 'This isn't real... this isn't real... this isn't real' He thought, but the pain was scorching up...  
  
At real life, he was lying at the ground... and Kyohu was concentrating on torture... mental torture...  
  
"So Naruto kun, you lose! I win"  
  
He was lying helplessly and he was scratching the ground, he was finally giving up... "Poor boy are we, sorry that I have to punish you" the woman laughed...  
  
The flash of light eliminated the forest... "Nani! So soon... Chie-sama! Hihihi, I know that Mitsuki-sama would be mad at you! Naruto Kun! Zannen, we can't continue my play time, see you around next time! And hope that you are stronger by then." She gave him a peck on the cheek and said. "Sayonara Naruto-kun!" she left before Naruto regained his consciousness...  
  
He was so surprised as he found an imprint on his cheek... he turned red, and then he was angry... "I'll beat you Kyohu-san! I will!"  
  
He rubbed the lipstick of his cheeks which made a smudge of red... It made matters worse...  
  
_**End of Flashback  
  
**"But then again" he sighed... "I need to get to Kakashi sensei, and more importantly! SAKURA-CHAN... and after that... need... some... ramen..."  
  
He took off and began searching for his teammates.  
  
**Back to Kakashi  
  
**After leaping from tree to tree, he found out the exact spot where they were ambushed. "Better wait for them here" Kakashi implanted his back at the nearby tree and pulled a peculiar book from his backpack...  
  
It was named 'icha icha paradise' He flipped it open and read it...  
  
He was giggling... yah like this "hihihihihi" now you got it...  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**"What's that smell; where is that coming from...? I hope everyone's alright"  
  
She made herself believe that she cared for her teammates like before but she was thinking rather this. 'it was there fault for being so weak, if they die, I would not cry, since crying make people weak... but that was a good exercising practice'  
  
She strode to her way and made sure that she won't regret it if she went there.  
  
..............................  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**"Sakura-chan! Sasuke bastard! Kakashi sensei! Where are you! Can anyone answer me?"  
  
He took a stop towards the near by river and drank in it. "Hope everyone's fine! I know I'm fine! Sakura-chan! Sasuke bastard! Kakashi-sensei! Where are you!!!!!?"  
  
[I think that I broke my promise... Tenda! I'm leaving you in suspense, like my friend has told me! Japanese is kawai! Well, now I'm doing my best on really formulating my plot... but now you might have some clues because, I know I'm not giving any clues... hehehe . Arigato ne for the reviews. I'm going to keep continue writing and I hope you are going to read and review... Well, for those of my friends there, hope you are all doing fine! Again, I would like to say! Arigato gozaimasu for the reviews! I'm planning a long long long long story... so that in this summer vacation, I can do some stuff more instead of just reading books of such... . Ja ne!"


	8. Back scroll VIII

> > **Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember? I own this fic cries  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By:** Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
**  
Kakashi fought the leader, and the leader was revealed to be a woman. Naruto got away because of the signal that the woman gave, Sakura then won against her opponent because of her little trick... Sasuke fought against Shizuka and is believed to be...  
  
[well, at that part, I left you in suspense, well you better read to find out what will happen... hihihi... anyway byuu! Read and review  
  
**To:  
  
Chikako **– Well, I've been writing this fic. Arigato! Kaze will be tortured!!!! Well just joking...  
  
**Hikaro **– Thank you for the support. You will see more of the Go Tenshi at chappie 12... that's my surprise for yah... well I said that, but I have major plans... hihihi  
  
**Emperatris** – Arigato ne! Thank you again for the support... this would be exiting once they get back to konoha! Hihihi]  
  
**Chapter 8  
  
Back  
  
**After the fight, Naruto has been wandering all round the forest. He noticed the weak sound of rustling of water and rushed to its place. Yelling...  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sasuke bastard! Kakashi sensei! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" But then no one came, by then that he reached this river, he was starving... So he just decided to drink there to quench his thirst...  
  
All the way around, he was day dreaming about ramen... 'a ramen like this would be great... no its chicken ramen... beef and eggs... er... all of them should be good... no care less... ramen' and he drooled as he looked at the piece of rock that was located in front of him 'imagining' that it was a cup of ramen.  
  
"I need to eat something... Sakura-chan! Sasuke bastard! Kakashi-sensei! Where are you guys!"  
  
Well after a few more minutes, he could not take it so he decided to catch some fish, for his hunger...  
  
**Back to Kakashi  
  
**He was still there reading his perverted book, giggling sheepishly while he turned some of the pages... Kakashi was having no time on finding his students because he knew that they were all fine...  
  
He was meanwhile observing his surroundings and made it familiar to put his senses active while reading the book.  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**She smelled the essence if blood on her way. She headed towards the clearing and she felt relieved at what she saw...  
  
She hurried her way towards her limping teammate and assisted some of his injuries... "So tell me, what happened?" Sasuke sat down at the grassy lands along with Sakura and began to recall everything...  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_"During the fight, I had performed a sustainable kawarimi that I've copied before at the chuunin exam. When Shizuka attacked me, I let her think that it was me she was attacking. I made her angry"  
  
Sasuke sighed...  
  
"Well, that was bad... and then, go on..."  
  
Sakura brought herself closer to Sasuke, Sasuke didn't move an inch, well he hasn't noticed it...  
  
-  
  
"Now die!"  
  
It hit, and it turned to mud...  
  
"Shoot... Where are you kid? answer me!"  
  
She looked around and noticed a figure approaching her, she prepared for another stance as the figure came to her face to face. She punched him in the face, and then it turned back to mud. "Another kawarimi..."  
  
Blood flew freely at her back and she turned to look around. Sasuke hit her in a fatal spot. "So are you going to kill me?" Sasuke embedded the kunai deeper and deeper. Shizuka managed to somersault back... Getting a little dizzy, her speed has decreased dramatically. And it was already easy for Sasuke to read her moves.  
  
"You must never let your opponent get the better of you and read what is in your mind, I can read it perfectly, now I can see your doom" Shizuka looked down and attacked, only to be blocked by Sasuke's hands. He enjoyed beating her up, without the use of ninjutsus...  
  
"A ninja must never let his or her guard down" Shizuka said and managed to throw some kunais that attached themselves to his right leg and near his neck... It was good that she was weak so it would not be fatal. "A ninja must not fight in certain circumstances, and that is when he or she knows that they are or is going to lose" Sasuke said as he removed the kunais at his body...  
  
Shizuka collapsed, finally losing most of her blood.  
  
-  
_  
**End of Flashback  
  
**"So you mean to say that she's dead?" Sakura asked plainly... Sasuke meanwhile was surprised at her reply, it wasn't normal...  
  
'I have to be used to her now... she's changed somehow... not a weakling like before and isn't afraid of death'  
  
Sasuke thought to his mind...  
  
"Well yes" Sakura sighed... "Too bad... Well, Kaze, you can some out now!"  
  
Sasuke performed a stance readily as he noticed Sakura wasn't moving at all. "What's wrong with you, why aren't you moving?" Sasuke said seriously needing explanation...  
  
"Don't worry Sasuke, well look..."  
  
She raised her hand and turned to face Kaze, Kaze now raised his hand as done.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Sasuke said as he wondered why?  
  
"Sasuke you baka! Can't you get it? I can control him, and he IS be my puppet"  
  
'Did she just call me a... baka?' As if Sakura knew what he was thinking, she said this. "Don't expect me to be nice to you Sasuke no baka! Well, that was all about pay back time" Sakura smiled innocently, Sasuke sweat dropped...  
  
"Well, now we have to find Kakashi sensei and that dobe too"  
  
Sakura then made her last part of fun. "Sasuke, would you mind not getting in the way?" Sakura said irritably... Sasuke not knowing what have happened just nodded and weirdly looked at Sakura. His eyebrow twitched so much more when he saw the murderous look at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I don't think-" he was cut off when a lot of scotch tape was put in his mouth.  
  
Sakura grinned evilly as she prepared to get her kunais. Kaze meanwhile was sweating, seriously sweating; he didn't know that the said lady was this brutal... "Sleep tight! Kaze-kun!" Sakura said, as she targeted at minor parts, just letting him fall unconscious, since she was running out of chakra just controlling him for a few hours. She now attached chakra strings, so to make sure, he won't be able to run away.  
  
Sasuke saw this all and said to her. "Sakura you really changed... I don't understand you" unconsciously...  
  
Sakura heard this and hugged him off, nearly choked him to death. "Well, I have nothing to talk about Sasuke-kun, sometime later, you will figure it out" Sasuke was surprised at her actions and just let her hug him...  
  
They headed towards finding Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura then turned back to serious. "Well, let's go Sasuke"  
  
Sasuke nodded and they leaped searching for Kakashi and Naruto.  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**He managed to catch some fish and started to make fire to cook them. "Thi im so goon!!! I riwy nike ish" Naruto said, as he ate his third fish...  
  
After eating, she washed his face and put off the fire...  
  
When suddenly, to pairs of figures came running to him, and another person, slowly trailing behind.  
  
Naruto was doing his fighting stance as he felt some warm arms behind him, he turned to look at it, and he blushed. "Sakura-chan! You're safe... and you brought Sasuke bastard along, and that funny person too" Naruto sad sheepishly still blushing red, and he received a smack from Sakura.  
  
"Naruto, what's that on your cheek?" Sakura giggled a little as she lunged herself backwards. "Oh... this?" Naruto said as he rubbed the red spot again. "So dobe kun got kissed huh?" Sasuke said to him irritably, Naruto challenged him to a fight...  
  
"hn... you can't beat me" Sasuke said...  
  
Now Sakura had time to enjoy their fight, she would not stop them like before because it felt that it was just a waste of time.  
  
Naruto feeling awkward told Sakura this... "Sakura-chan... are you feeling ALLLRRRIIIGGHHTTT!" She was punched hard on the face. Sakura just laughed. She was enjoying it, very much...  
  
Sasuke smirked and said. "Dobe, never let your eyes off your fight" Sasuke said as he neared closely at Naruto.  
  
Naruto grinned as five Narutos came rushing towards him. "Kage bunshin huh..." before the Naruto clones ground him, he shot each of them kunais.  
  
"Urgh!" Naruto came rushing with a hurdling fist coming up, Sasuke manage to block it easily and the following kicks punches....  
  
After an hour or so... he managed to block those kicks and punches... same routine... Naruto was exhausted... same with Sasuke.  
  
Sakura pouted and turned it again into an evil grin, with her most diabolical plan. "Idiots"  
  
Then haven't noticed Sakura disappearing... and continued to stare at each other...  
  
'Perfect opportunity' she thought as she grinned wildly  
  
With no further notice, both of them stammered to the ground... "Idiots, your fight is the most boring thing I ever saw" Sakura laughed a little and quickly the two of them returned to consciousness. "Why did you do that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while crying. Sasuke was annoyed at what she stated...  
  
He attacked her... and then she vanished, only appearing behind him... "Sasuke- kun, I know you are tired, as well as Naruto kun, I just put a stop at your fight, that's all... but then again, I used it to cheer myself up, nothing else to do..." And she pushed him forward ad appeared at the middle of the two... Now looking serious  
  
"Now all we have to do is to find for Kakashi sensei!"  
  
Sakura said, and she disappeared. "Dobe, follow us now, it's not safe here" Sasuke inquired Naruto and he nodded, but he was guilty of being called as a dobe... Naruto soon followed and caught up with them. Racing to the forest Naruto asked them...  
  
"But how come you found me?" Sakura explained to him rather very clearly.  
  
"The reason we found you first is because we know you are very hungry and thirsty too, so we would find you in a river or some place where there is food, next, you gave your position when we noticed the smoke that comes from the fire you just made earlier" Sakura said and Naruto replied with an "ahhhh..."  
  
Sakura thinking of where they would find Kakashi came to a halt. "Does anybody know here where we got separated?" She said, and Sasuke smirked. "Follow me" Naruto ended up thinking... 'That Sasuke bastard... always doing this and that... always the star... well next time I'll show him' he hasn't noticed that he hasn't moved an inch, and earned a yell from both Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto follow us if you don't want to get lost!" "Dobe! Loser, are you really that slow?"  
  
Naruto shook his head and followed them  
  
**Back to Kakashi  
  
**He sensed some movement near the trees and kept his book back. "I know they would be back"  
  
Three of them gracefully landed in front of Kakashi and Kakashi simply noticed something. "Sakura... was having fun?" Sakura nodded and Naruto scratched his head in confusion...  
  
"I'm going to tell all of YOU something..."  
  
He paused... "Nani Kakashi sensei?" She asked, listening very carefully.  
  
"The scroll has been taken..." All three of them had their jaws drop back to the ground  
  
"Bu... bu... but we spent weeks on getting there! How can you let such a thing happen! Kakashi sensei!" Sakura almost collapsed but then turned her eyes to look at Kakashi; he will be saying something after that.  
  
"But then again... I saw the culprits face, she was a woman, and she has a very long hair" Sakura was kinda taken aback by this. "Tell me really, how long is her hair, what are her physical characteristics" Kakashi closed his eyes and said. "She has violet eyes, and a dark violet hair, she said something about Megami Tensei... it was some kind of special summoning, and that was all I knew... but don't worry we haven't failed the mission yet"  
  
At the time she heard the Megami, she felt a sudden ache at her head. "Sakura-chan, daijobu?" Naruto said with awe.  
  
"I'm okay Naruto, Kakashi-sensei... Me... ahhhh!" She said as her head began throbbing again...  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto helped Sakura up...  
  
'Megami, where did I hear that name... the more I think about it, the more headaches it causes' She turned to look at Kakashi.  
  
"We will all be heading towards Konoha in about a day or so, after that we will be reporting it all at the Hokage" Kakashi motioned his hand to let them follow him...  
  
The trio nodded, forgetting the injuries, they headed using normal taijutsu towards the direction of Konoha
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "That's alright Chie, I'm sure you could think of some sort of negotiation. We will assemble here tomorrow, make sure you replace the yon akurei with their new members, I found that weak, that squad of yours... All the five of us..."  
  
The hooded woman disappeared into the abyss, followed by the others...  
  
"Kyohu, I will tell something to you... in less than a week, find a person stronger than you, bring Shizuka together with you. We have to do this fast. Mitsuki's temper is uncontrollable..." She said...  
  
"If that is what you wish, Chie-sama" Chie stared to her and motioned for her to move on. In an instant Kyohu disappeared, leaving Chie alone again. "I'll be training today"
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> After two days of traveling...  
  
Amazingly nothing happened during their travel and they have arrived at the gates of Konoha for some time.  
  
"AT LAST!" Naruto said joyfully as he imagined his ramen. Sakura stared at the gates and noticed something. "Ne Kakashi sensei, do you see all the shinobis that are in front of my eyes. Don't' get me wrong, I am telling the truth" Sakura said as she pointed towards the gates where she saw the shinobis.  
  
"Yeah, you are not hallucinating Sakura-chan, they are really there" Kakashi pointed lazily and Sakura gasped... "But why so many?" She tried to calm her self and regain her composure...  
  
"We have to see ourselves if we have to find out..."  
  
They slowly approached the gates and they noticed a few guards heading back, while the others waited there. Sakura used her camouflage technique so that she would not be noticed... while  
  
"Kakashi" Gai started... "My rival, sorry, but we are regarding the safety of the village, please wait here while we call Tsunade-sama" Gai said as he flashed his genuine smile...  
  
"What's the problem anyway, why don't you let us in?" Kakashi said observing their actions.  
  
"Well, you will find about that later, now all you have to do is sit their and wait" Kakashi nodded, and decided to do on what he was told, Naruto meanwhile was heartbroken, because they would not let 'him' in. Sakura patiently waited atop the tree braches dangling her legs down, while Sasuke just took a sit at the near tree, at its shadow.  
  
After a few more minutes, Naruto was getting impatient and decided to shout at them. "What's TAKING YOU SO LONG?" only to be smacked by a brutal force that appeared behind his back. Kakashi noticed this and bowed his head. "No need for formal greeting Kakashi, so how was the mission... more importantly Sakura..."  
  
Kakashi's head shot up as he heard the name Sakura... Sakura meanwhile heard this and jumped down and revealed herself.  
  
Tsunade sighed and said. "This is going to be a problem... Come in inside and tell me about the mission"  
  
Most of the few genins can never take their eyes away from Sakura; she managed to keep herself calm and collected, giving each of them a glare if she noticed some movement...  
  
Sasuke had all his fan girls at the sides still looking at him, while Naruto... was being dragged by a chuunin because he almost ran to the ICHIRAKU RAMEN... to eat you know what  
  
Sakura ignored the stares that were given to her, now she was getting annoyed... Stares... 'Urgh... annoying... annoying'  
  
She played with her kunais along the way to accompany herself... Being prepared for the incoming attacks is the best thing to do. After a few more seconds, they reached their destination. At the long end of the corridor, third floor, they entered it.  
  
The current Hokage, Godaime, Tsunade-sama, took a sit at the deckchair, overlooking the room; she motioned for Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to sit.  
  
"I have a que-" Kakashi was cut off, like before... "I will explain everything Kakashi, after my explanation, I advice Naruto... since he is too busy too listen, to go accompanied by the Anbu towards his ramen store... Sasuke, you will also be motioned to be accompanied by the ANBU to anywhere you go..." She looked at the eyes of the girl playing with two of her weapons... "You can already break the genjutsu now, I know he's there somewhere" Sakura nodded, she performed sets of seals and said:  
  
"kai..." Blue streaks of hair flew down at the moment, and 'Kaze' appeared, he wasn't in a good shape to be said for exact and is needed to be checked fast. "What happened to her?" Before Sakura could say the word 'why, I just made fun of him... is that bad?' thing, Sasuke knew that it would cause a ruckus so he managed to just tell his less negative story...  
  
"She tortured him for target practice, but at the least, she kept sustaining him with her chakra, so that he would not die... Hokage-sama" as expected, Tsunade sweat dropped and shook the thoughts off her mind. Sakura shot Sasuke a glare... She called four Medic Nins and laid him in a stretcher... [Aww... nasty] "And Sakura-chan, release the chakra strings you attached to the... er... young man" Sakura smirked and pilled the string one by one, putting peculiar amounts of chakra, she managed to inflict her last damages on Kaze, sending electrifying shocks... "Stop that Sakura-chan... well; we may need some explanation to really be done"  
  
After Kaze was taken out, Tsunade gave out a sigh...  
  
"Recently, there have been terrorist attacks, or as we have known, some attacks around all the hidden villages, that includes all. We have known the reason of this group and that is to get some of the ancient scrolls. These are the scrolls obtained from the 'Great War' long ago, and are believed to be owned by a unique clan, we have tightened the security, so that no further damages are given... Now I have explained most of it, I want the report"  
  
The Hokage turned to look at them, and lastly looked at Kakashi. "Well... what do we have?"  
  
Kakashi reported...  
  
"We have reached the destination that you were looking for, but we have encountered two groups, the first group we have encountered was after Sakura, and nearly killed her" Kakashi sighed and Tsunade's face turned to be interested.  
  
"After days of rest, she recovered, but was believed to be attacked again, said by Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura was now threw him a look of disgust while running her fingers at her short hair...  
  
"Go one, what happened" Tsunade let her chin lay on her hand that was elbowing the desks... "We have reached our destination through that Naruto Bridge... [Please forgive me for not including it... I know its there but emotional moments are hard to write... a little] into Mera-san's house. We acquired the said scroll and found something about Sakura" Kakashi turned to look at Sakura and Tsunade's eyes seemed to follow, she understood.  
  
"Well, Naruto, Sasuke, you are now dismissed" Tsunade said in a low voice  
  
Naruto had this 'yokata' look and Sasuke had this 'NANI?' look...  
  
After the door closed, Sakura silently moved to one of the chairs and took a seat, closer to Tsunade's place... She stood up the entire time  
  
"Go on Kakashi, tell me, what exactly happened" Tsunade used her reassuring voice  
  
"We found out that she can read the scriptures easily, but she was not aware of that, we have already confronted her and she said that there had been these weird visions that had been present in her mind. We also found out that she was having some sort of seal in her, and we have temporarily sealed it"  
  
Sakura looked at him suspiciously... "Seal?" Sakura said...  
  
"Yes a seal Sakura-chan... we found that out when you collapsed... it is can only be seen at few times... by my sharinggan, and if you activated it, it would show up"  
  
Sakura looked puzzled... "I don't remember any seal... there's no such thing in me" Sakura said defiantly and Kakashi ignored that and went on with his story. "After that night, she had completely changed... like that" He turned to look again at Sakura, who was really looking murderous... annoyed... highly annoyed... Tsunade nodded in agreement. 'Whatever that was, it should have been very big, since it changed her...'  
  
"We came back because she ordered it, along the way; we were ambushed by the group 'yon akurei' which is believed to do something about the recent happenings. They managed to take away the scroll, but they did not succeed on getting Sakura"  
  
Tsunade nodded...  
  
"Hokage-sama, do you know any reason why they are after the scroll and any some of them are after Sakura?"  
  
_Meanwhile...  
  
_'We have been in a long mission... some things are still left uncertain... well all I know is now, we're back'  
  
[_Well gomen ne! for the 2 days late update! Ne? Well next chappie is revealed... I'm going to leave you in suspense... Some of them maybe already know my diabolical plans... hihihi, but then again, thank you for the kawai review... can't wait to type the next chappie! Thank you I'd be updating as soon as possible! 12 reviews... hai!] _
>> 
>> **- owari -**


	9. What? scroll IX

> **Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... it's that Kishimoto guy, remember? I own this fic cries  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By: **Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**After the ambush, in two days exact, they have reached Konoha, but were stranded for a moment ago. What's with the terrorist group...? And is this going to be another confrontation? Who are those mysterious people you will soon find out!  
  
[I would like to thank these reviewers – as follows. I'm kinda getting excited because at the next chappie, I'd be able to introduce to all of you the other characters of the plot, or maybe, read and find out. Special mention "To my Onee-chan! Arigato! (For you know what) I'll be waiting for the update on your story, Gomen ne, I've always been leaving out a review, coz you know, and I always do things late... Hehe, most of the time I sleep at 12 or 1, so I'm kinda getting a hard time to do things at once" Again, I advice all of yah to read and review! . Currently I've given out 130 reviews, I like reviewing! Don't blame me! I'm so happy, 15 reviews (at least) hehehe. Byuu!  
  
**To:**
> 
> **Emperatris **– Arigato! Hehe, thank you, I've been reading her fics too... Her works are very good, please read it Hehe!  
  
**Kaeci **– Arigato 4 adding me! I'll try harder and hope you find this story quite good! . I have my entire plan still in my head  
  
**Chikako **– Arigato again! I really appreciate Chikako-san for always there reviewing my works.... I know Sakura has gone quite like that, but I prefer it that way, because there are really some major plans. That way, I can let her do better things, if I do my plan with the sweet one, it will be soooo hard! But then again. R and R .  
  
**Hikaro **– The first one to review my 8th chappie Arigato ne! I promise I'll so my best again, and I'll update in about 4 days or so, I'm kinda getting stressed out... I read so many fics! There are so many things to read around there. Well, I'll be continuing this fic again!]  
  
**Chapter 9  
  
What!!!?  
  
**"RamenIgettoeatRamen!" Naruto said in a singsong voice. He was a little depressed that some Anbu had to come with him, but then again, he gets to eat his favorite, no other than that. He had at least some money to buy him three ramens, so he boisterously laughed when he came to the counter.  
  
"I want three Miso Ramens!" and plastered a grin at his face, put the money beside the counter and took a sit, the ANBU just took a quick watch at him. He was suddenly put into a thought... 'Why did the old-hag have to send me anyway? Ahhhh, that doesn't matter, I could eat my ramen now!' He said as the steaming bowls where in front of his teary eyes, as if he was to hug it rather than eat it.  
  
He ate happily more than ever as he tasted the first strands. "Ramen...sips is.... sips so....sips good!!!sips" There were two more to go and he ate sloppily like before.  
  
_Meanwhile  
  
_She managed to look forcefully at Sakura, who just shot her an indignant look. Thinking about these things  
  
Silently, keeping her posture and cold stares... She was mad at the inside, but so she only shown it when she shot her icy glares...  
  
'Annoying woman, I perfectly know myself, I know how to take care of myself, my only goal now is to find that woman who causes me these annoying headaches... these visions of pure Weirdness is getting on me...' She smirked without knowing it, and listened to what the 'old-hag, according to Naruto' will say.  
  
"Sakura, do you know any reason why you were attacked" She smiled and folded her arms "I thought the Hokage knew about this, but she does not?" and paused "I don't know for what reason did they want me, all I know is that they attacked me, and they deserved to die"  
  
Still sitting, she felt something move at her back. "What are you doing?" Sakura said, emotionlessly. She turned around to look at Tsunade, and Kakashi, who was silently watching Sakura. Tsunade touched something at her neck, then her right hand...  
  
"So the rumor was true..." Tsunade silently said. "Kakashi, tell me more about the attack..." Tsunade said and took a seat back to her chair.  
  
"They called themselves yon akurei, which is in groups of four, the so called Leader was a woman, who I guess was somewhat related to the first attack that had happened"  
  
Sakura's fist clenched and began to speak... "You mean, they are somewhat related to... me" She turned her face... and punched the wall, which held it to crumble. She was indeed training for the past days and had increased up her stamina; chakra control capacity is really near perfect. Taijutsu is advancing to advanced taijutsu; genjutsu and ninjutsu are now at the same level.  
  
She had this cold stare to anyone since she knew that once she decided to do her 'goal' she would leave them, better to not be close to them...  
  
She was confused, but she spoke up. "I hate every one of you... If you are finished, may I exit this... place?" It was more of an order and not a request. Hands flashed with blue flaming chakra, and she looked at her right hand, which had a metal piece of metal elinia in it... She opened it and saw it was bleeding... Closed it again doing nothing about it...  
  
She headed for the door but stopped when she heard the words that come from the Hokage... "Wait Sakura, I have to tell you something, about you..."  
  
Sakura slowly moved her head, and tilted it to a slight direction to meet her stare. "So what is that Hokage-sama?" And turned around completely, now facing her. "I know something about you" Tsunade said as she motioned again for Sakura to take a seat  
  
She refused with shaking her head, she remained standing, waiting for what she has to say. "It has something to do with your seal; I never thought they would find you this early, now I have confirmed it all... You are 'she'..."  
  
Sakura's eyes shown confusion and anger... "Tell me" She said firmly, she knew this was going to be a rush because she was impatient.  
  
"The seal you have, is a celestial seal... only to be given by specific conditions which I know why, the mission that has been given was a B ranked mission, for you to know more about it, asides from it we have no idea."  
  
The Hokage sighed... 'I don't want to tell this now Sakura, I want you to find it out'  
  
With that, she left, with slight annoyance...  
  
And she will be more annoyed... sooner or later...  
  
_Meanwhile...  
  
_Sasuke was sitting at a tree top with the Anbu watching him... 'I don't seem to find the logic, why do we need to have the Anbu following us... I'd be going training' He silently thought, and hopped down towards the forest, followed by some Anbu...  
  
He decided to lose sight of them, by disappearing into the clearing... 'This would be my training'  
  
He smirked as he saw the rest of them searching the grounds... He forgot to lower his chakra, in an instant the Anbu concentrated and appeared cornering him. "Why do you keep on following me?" He scowled and the leader of the group shot back "Because it was an order"  
  
His smirk crept back into a slight frown, his eyes grew serious... "Would you mind playing with me? I haven't got a good training session, since two days before"  
  
The leader looked to the members, and behind their mask, they has plastered a faint smile. "Kid, I say, you would not be able to match with us..."  
  
He disappeared... "Naughty boy" He signaled the others to follow his lead. "You search at the North part, you south, you east, and lastly, I'm going to the west, if you sense him, fire this up" he handed each of them a small smoke bomb that they are to throw up, it will give their location, and it would not be a problem on locating on which clearing he would be on.  
  
Setting aside to their task, they disappeared searching for Sasuke  
  
_The moment she stepped outside...  
  
_"What?" She said rather dumbfound, there was Lee at the middle of the crowed. With a banner saying "WELCOME BACK SAKURA!"  
  
'I didn't go away that long, did I, and what's up with that kinda of crowd?' She thought, as she made her way at the tree tops to escape the bunch of 'men' that were scattered along the way. She didn't seem to figure it all out...  
  
She went as fast her feet could carry her to the park, and she ended up being chased by them again. "SAKURA CHAN!" They all said in discord...  
  
They kept on chasing her, so she decided to use advanced taijutsu, but some of them had keen eyes... and that was especially Lee. "SAKURA-CHAN!" It felt like a hundred Narutos were hurdling towards her... Now extremely pissed... and what I mean extremely pissed off.  
  
Unfortunately, they were at the park... Now she wanted to have her fun... and stated to all of them, thinking that if she did her goal, she would be two time stronger...  
  
She made an evil grin as her fan club stopped too. "I..." She said, looking at every one of them there...  
  
"I would make an official declaration!" She said as the others murmured slightly and their murmurs were something like "I know her declaration, it would be a declaration of love" and they all had their happy faces and teary eyes... She motioned to go to the top tree for her to be seen.  
  
"I would only go out" and there was this awaited anticipation "with" There were glittering eyes  
  
"One condition" she said, having a deadly look of kill in her eyes. There were some heaved sighs to be heard, and one asked. "What would be the condition?" Her plastered grin was still visible and she could not take it more than laugh of what she was thinking off. She ahs gone crazy about this and she decided to already put a stop to it.  
  
"You would have to battle me first!" She said, and raised her katana with a deadly look at her eyes. Some of them gulped, while other smirked victoriously, some frowned but then again... it was all too exciting.  
  
She continued her speech... "Those who wants to take me on will have to meet me at the training grounds 6:00 am sharp" She sighed silently and went on with her training, Lee didn't even budge, he went towards Sakura and started a conversation.  
  
"Oh hi Lee" Sakura said, she didn't even bother looking at Lee because she was going training. "Sakura-chan! What happened?" This time Sakura looked at him... "Nothing happened, see I am perfectly fine?"  
  
"But look at you, you have changed!" Lee said, obviously surprised. Sakura stopped walking; her anger cannot be contained... First, she does not know who the heck the woman was, why she is after her... What was the seal all about? Why is there such a feeling of blood in her hands? Why are there so many dreams that keeps on appearing at her head. Why didn't she know about it? Why does she not know that there is a fan club of hers? Why is Lee so annoying? Why does she have to answer stupid questions? Why does she have to talk to him?  
  
Fist clenched, she said coldly, in her eyes, there was pure disgust, you can see her hands flaming with blue chakra "Lee, please leave me alone, I want to be left alone... I don't need ANY of you, I'll be meditating and training for the coming event tomorrow, please... excuse me"  
  
He was left staring onto space when she moved... 'She is far to cold to be Sakura-chan...' Lee said, finally giving up...  
  
Knowing this, she proceeded towards the training grounds.  
  
**Back to Sasuke  
  
**Limiting his chakra, it was kept low so no one really noticed him. 'Anbu, how great'  
  
He moved himself from the ground towards the clearing outside the forest... "My clones would keep them busy"  
  
He moved outside, and left the Anbu searching for him at the clearing. It would be hard figuring out where he is, since, he left his chakra everywhere...  
  
As he pulled himself up from the Doton technique he used, he found himself surrounded by the Anbu... "Tell me, how did you find me?" Sasuke asked. "You are not a pretty good hider"  
  
"Urgh... okay I give up, you can watch me, I'll be training" He sighed as he folded his arms behind her neck lazily looking mysteriously at the clouds thinking of something to do.  
  
Back to Sakura  
  
She walked steadily and paused when she saw her rival... She smirked as she looked at her, Ino's malicious voice stood out. "Well if it isn't the forehead girl? Huh, is that you Sakura?" Ino said as she averted her gaze from her teammates to Sakura.  
  
"Yah, it's me Ino, I would want to talk about something" She said coldly, her stares piercing and Ino turned into the other direction, only to see her standing right in front of her... She almost screamed but kept it to herself. "Sakura what do you want to tell me... If it's about Sasuke, I'm still not giving him to you" Ino said panting heavily.  
  
"Well, it's something about that really" Shikamaru and Chouji turned their gazes to the two, Ino was already trembling because of Sakura. "Well... w-w- what do you want forehead girl?" Ino clumsily asked  
  
"I wanted to tell you, that you could have Sasuke-kun" with a slight smirk on her face  
  
"Hontoni?" Ino asked as she added "Well, maybe forehead girl chickened out, maybe she was afraid to lose to my beauty" She said while she was holding out her laugh... Shikamaru was already terrified of what could happen. It was the wrong words at the wrong time.  
  
Sakura flashed a glare of daggers and used a swift movement. She appeared at her right, punching her neck, then a kick to her chin sent her tumbling up, and then she was smashed to the ground by her finishing combo. If she didn't hold back, she could have easily killed her, if she used her bracelets, she could have injured her badly... Ino stood up clumsily and shouted at her. "What did you do that for?"  
  
An evil smile crept to her face, making her look very dangerous. "Stop calling me forehead girl, I don't need you, leave me alone and never talk to me again" She kept herself silent, of what had happened earlier...  
  
She vanished to go to the training grounds, promising herself that tomorrow she would beat all of them and they would be sorry for ever trying to chase her.  
  
She went into the forests and into the clearing; she would now try to do a new trick...  
  
"Katon: senbon no jutsu" She said, with that, thousands of flaming needles shot, totally demolishing the tree. But she sighed... She continued her intense training, this time, trying something new.  
  
She smirked, and now she was practicing her chakra for something, she began concentrating... then after a few more minutes, she gradually smiled, and flashed a dangerous one. "I will call this ha doru no jutsu" In an instant, she began outing it with combination with her fire type jutsu. "Katon: senbon no jutsu" she said... at the last phase she said... "Niju..."  
  
The leaves began to rustle, and her fire began to burn the trees, at this point, if she does not stop, the forest would be totally demolished. The moment the leaves fell off, they danced to her rhythm, using her chakra for controlling them, and she enjoyed the sensation of heat, radiating from all around her...  
  
She stopped dead as something flashed from her mind...  
  
This was causing a large commotion since they can see the near forest burning, they sent up some genins and chuunins to see what happened...  
  
_An older version of hers was standing in a battle field... and yelled out something but she didn't hear... The image flashed to a place where there was so much peace... so much that she wanted to stay, but there were some figures, she didn't remember those faces... So many faces... Her head kept aching... "Urgh!" she said at it... in reality she just stayed at the middle of the clearing performing some jutsus being controlled by someone else... It stopped... all she can see was her practicing at the clearing and ten women with masked faces approached her... and it vanished...  
  
_She finally shook off the thought and angrily hissed to herself off why on earth was she surrounded by a flock of ninja genins and chuunins. One caught her eyes... 'Isn't that Neji?' She never knew the reason was until she regained back her memory from before...  
  
'So that's what happened, better play with them, since they can't go near me, I've still had plenty of my chakra to provide my show' She grinned evilly, as she disappeared from the sight. Neji activated his byakugan in search of her... He looked up and saw her.  
  
"Shi no..." She decided not to continue, since killing them would make her feel unlikely of before... Her hand swung off to another direction as she knocked them out using just sheer force. Screams were heard as she unconsciously dislocated some of their bones... Never thinking why she did so, she just felt doing it. Being here in the first place was only for her enjoyment.  
  
He leapt up from one of the trees and saw how she had dramatically changed. "Haruno" he started to say, as she finished the last of them... He smiled evilly. "Do you want to end up like the rest of them huh?" Her attire was practically eye catching now that she decided to put out the black cloak she wore...  
  
Answering her question, he decided to continue, darting forward, he found herself face to face with the same cold eyes like before. She hated herself for even having feelings of fear before... She somersaulted towards the middle which led her back to the fires...  
  
"Leave me alone here... I don't need anyone, go away" Her voice seemed to be in deep sorrow but no trace of emotion was in it... She hugged herself so much more and said after that...  
  
"Mizu" She summoned a water jutsu to clear it all out and made her way out of the center place to ride its waves. Standing up, she leapt to her feat and caught her cloak which she latched herself into.  
  
After the gigantic wave, she saw him, still there. "Why are you still here? Why did YOU of all people have to end up with me...? I want to be alone, so just leave me!"  
  
'So it's true then, as Lee said, she changed' He proceeded in his advancing towards her. "Haruno, do you want to battle me?" She shot her head back up and laughed a little. "I'm not as weak as you think..." She said silently as she noticed he vanished and appeared at her back.  
  
Her head throbbed a little harder... She moved away and began to kneel at the ground... scratching it ferociously while her other hands pulled her hair... Neji who was seeing this all could only do but stare in confusion... He walked to her figure...  
  
She bit her lower lip so that she would not have to scream. "Are you... okay?" He knew the answer, she's not... but why did he even ask it.  
  
Trying to speak, she said... "My head's aching and I'm on the ground, you perfectly know that I'm not" She forcefully said. She breathed out a sigh... She stood up and braced her temples, something was wet, her right hand... "Perfect... Whoever you are there, I'm not falling for the genjutsu spell you gave me" Neji, using his byakugan scanned if there was someone near...  
  
He spotted a hooded figure and told her  
  
"There's someone there" Neji said, hurdling towards the direction, he swiftly averted his gaze because he heard a soft thud...  
  
She landed softly to the ground, hair covering face... noticing the figure has moved from its current position, he prepared for a fighting stance. All of a sudden, he felt a tap at his back. He spoke, "What did you do to her?" The hooded woman laughed...  
  
"You don't have anything to do with her, well; I would likely answer your question anyway. Our hime-sama here needs to know.... Something" She appeared in front of Neji. "And what does that supposed to mean" He hurdled a kick towards the woman but she swiftly evaded it. "Take care of her... because she is special" Before something could happen, the woman disappeared; he hurried over Sakura and checked her if there were any injuries... He noticed her right hand was bleeding but not severely.  
  
Without any more hesitation, he carried her figure [bridal style.] and headed for the Konoha hospital...  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**He finally finished his last bowl of Ramen and decided to go to some other place, followed by the Anbu of course. He stretched and yawned but saw someone swiftly carrying somebody... 'Am I hallucinating... or is that Hyuga carrying Sakura?' He slapped himself but he still saw it, and came to a conclusion... "SAKURA-CHAN! I'LL SAVE YOU!"  
  
He followed them... and Neji knew that he was being followed...  
  
**Back to Sasuke  
  
**He has been training for about a half hour when he heard some commotion, the forest was slightly burring, he didn't care. He invited one of the Anbu jounins for a sparing match and he has been trying out one of his new jutsus. When suddenly...  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" Some of the fan girls happen to have known his location, when he noticed a familiar blonde but she was not smiling she was crying... She fended off the other girls to reach him and when she finally did, she cried even more. Sasuke just gave her an icy glare... "Tell me, why are you crying and what does that have to do with me?"  
  
He waited for an answer when suddenly Ino embraced Sasuke's neck... which led to the other fan girls hurdling towards him... Sasuke signaled the Anbu to fend them off... While Ino was still crying and he removed her from him...  
  
"Tell me, why are you crying" She wiped her tears and said... "It's... it's... it's... Sa-sakura baka, she's not Sakura any more!" Sasuke nodded... He went towards the shade of one of the trees and took a sat. Ino followed him and sat near him. "Tell me" Sasuke interrupted...  
  
"Well, I saw her and I called her forehead girl... not like before, her eyes are really driving me nuts, and those looks are only given if she wants to kill someone... She has really changed, when I insulted her when she said she gave up on you, she attacked me... and I also know she was holding back... Sasuke-kun, what happened to her?" Ino can't help but crying a little more... Sasuke was taken aback when he heard the phrases... 'She gave up on you' Sasuke stared to the ground and noticed Ino was already standing...  
  
Suddenly a messenger was sent to them... "Are you the teammate of Haruno Sakura?" They both wondered why?  
  
"She is confined momentarily at the hospital, she's suffering mental genjutsu right now, but please don't worry, she's alright... but she might be having horrible dreams... we are resolving it right now" The two were shocked and decided to hurry over the hospital...  
  
Sasuke had only one thing in mind, as well as Ino, 'Sakura...'  
  
_On the other hand  
  
_A playful teenager was studying at a special school, about assassination, weapons and jutsus. She went outside and was surprised to see a figure with a dark violet cloak. She smirked and knew that something was about to happen. Her light blue hair waved a little as she waved goodbye to her fan boys, and fan girls.  
  
-  
  
At the top hills of the mountain, there stood a fire tree and a person... Her hair waving as the winds blue. She received the same invitation as well as the first one. She smiled and dissapeared together with the messenger.
> 
> -
> 
> At the midst of a village, in the darkest parts, stood a black hooded woman, she licked the blood of her hands, since she has just terorized and murdered the entire village's populatin. She heard someone and sensed it coming. "I've finished my work... so that means..."
> 
> -
> 
> "They've already headed, Mitsuki-sama, chie-sama" The tow nodded and Chie suddenly spoke. "Good" having a deadly glare... They both laughed a deadly victoriuos sound... as they waited for their arrival...  
  
[I'll be leaving you all in a cliffy here, about the new jutsu of Sakura, it's a fire type combined with a chakra technique. If you have some more suggestions please tell me, comments or anything, please tell me . Oh well, this is a mystery fic ne? Maybe now you are wondering who the mentioned people are It has something to do with my fic that cleared things out. Hehe, well anyway, if you have some questions please include it in my fic... And yah, if you have a guess at my plot please write about it, Hehe... I'm requesting for soooo many things. And again, thank you to the PRECIOUS reviewers, thank you thank you thank you! Next chappie would be a very exciting one Hehe. I really have trouble here, because it gets cannot fins server thingy sometimes... I needed to type it again... hehe... some parts GOMEN NE!]


	10. A dream scroll X

> > > **Disclaimer: **I'm really tired of putting ones... Is it okay if I subscribe for a chibi Sakura and Neji and especially Sasuke kun!!! Aieee, not good enough. I don't own Naruto hehe, I own this fic . flashes a peace sign... crosses fingers  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By:** Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**After the certain incident, Sakura got a really hard headache at her head, and she collapsed at the ground. Now what could happen, read and find out...  
  
[To my special reviewers, Arigato ., anyway, you must be really curious on who 'it' might be. Please, I'm begging yah; if you are reading this fic... please review... I certainly promise that I would update this fic in a jippy. I have bad news now, at June, it would be the start of school again, and I would have to update this only at Saturdays and Sundays... oh the pain.... But anyway, I'll do my best to finish this at the next next months, and you will see what I was planning from the very very beginning. I'm always giving you cliffies, suspense actually. I like doing it so... hehe . byuu!  
  
**To: **
>>> 
>>> **Emperatris**- thanks for the support, next time, it would be a very very good chappie... a little some fluffness here... just a little... I'm planning for angst by the next... .
>>> 
>>> **Chikako**- I didn't really like Sakura to be tortured... if that' the best word... well, they would not leave her really alone, since it is all part of the plot. Arigato again, for leaving another review... hihihi
>>> 
>>> **Hikaro**- I'm going to update... yey! here's my update, and you would really like to know about the next chappie... that would be very interesting...]  
  
**Chapter 10  
  
A dream  
  
Flashback  
  
**_"I'm going to save you Sakura-chan! Hyuga bastard, you have no right to carry Sakura-chan!" Naruto demanded followed by some Anbu. Neji smirked, and went fast pace, Naruto growled and followed throwing comments of such. Suddenly Neji said... "What's with the Anbu?"  
  
Naruto pouted and said. "The old-hag wanted me to be watched! Hey wait a minute... One, two, three... Hey, why's the other person missing?" Naruto said suspiciously, the three nodded. "Our leader went to report to Hokage-sama the incident, several Anbu are already headed at the Hospital waiting" Naruto scratched his head... "Why are there so several Anbus, like she just passed out" The three Anbus hastened and so did Neji and Naruto...  
  
They soon passed to the Hospital, they quickly did their job. It was true; there were already several Anbus there waiting for them. Medic teams are on the go, checking everything if they were alright.  
  
Neji was questioned on what could be the sudden cause of this, he said the whole incident, and when he was finished, the questionnaire was wide eyed. "But that can't be, we have already secured every place, one could not pass the Konoha gates, what your saying is impossible." The questionnaire said. "I don't want to talk more, please excuse me" He closed his eyes and shut the door, leaving the bewildered person behind.  
  
_**End of Flashback  
  
**"So that was all" Naruto finished... "Sakura... is she going to be alright" Ino asked... even though she hid it, she was very obviously worried about her former friend. She was shivering at her sleep, there was something more...  
  
They checked her room and noticed that there was a machine attached to her. Lee on the other hand upon hearing the news from Neji hurriedly came towards the hospital in a flash; there was also Hinata, accompanied by Kiba... and Neji. They all waited patiently for her. A chuunin medic Nin approached them and told the following conditions.  
  
"Right now, we have figured that yes, it was a genjutsu that was used against her, she maybe experiencing a slight trauma now in her mind, all we have to do is to wait for what could happen. She should have reported this before, someone out there is mingling with her mind... and genjutsu powerful as that can't be done by an ordinary person or shinobi... We also have no idea of whom is it and why... Her condition is fine for the moment, we advice you to keep watch of Haruno Sakura" With that the chuunin medic exited the room.  
  
**Sakura's dream  
  
**_Her head was placed at her kneecaps and she was hugging it very tightly. Looking around, it was just so dark; the only light she could see was only coming from her, and again, she was wearing the stupid white robe... She decided to stay quiet and see what could happen. She knew she was on a dream again, and this was all genjutsu, so what made it look so real?  
  
She was getting annoyed, she decided to stand up, but someone hugged her from behind... She was the woman... "Now what do you want" Sakura asked the woman. "I want to... show you something" The woman said, slightly caressing her cheeks... "Why... are you doing this to me?" Sakura said, as she felt cold chills and shocks from her spine. "Like I said, I want to show you something... something that would interest you"  
  
In a flash she was gone, she opened her eyes and see she was at the haruno household... but she was not the one controlling her body. The woman laughed... "You belong only to us..." Sakura saw her parents standing in front of her, she laughed relentlessly. As she attacked them emotionlessly... deep inside she was already crying... - In reality, tears were already spilling from her eyes, her hands shaking... Ino took notice of this and shook her hand... The heart beat was getting slower... and Ino called for the medic Nins... "It is really normal; please hope that she would survive the ordeal" - Their blood poured to her face and her cold piercing eyes were covered by them. She turned around and the woman clapped... Sakura said... crying... "Now are you happy?" Sakura said, rushing towards the woman, the woman let all her anger spill out because this was the part of the plan.  
  
The woman held her and did some seals, visible to her eyes... Sakura who was sobbing uncontrollably stepped back... "What are you planning to do?" Sakura said, as soon as she finished, she touched her forehead. In an instant, she was burning rapidly... - Marks started appearing from her body there, she was in rapid breathing... The Anbu was alerted and her friends were decided to step back. They performed the same seal... like before "GAIA" The leader shouted; the others were supporting him... "Niju Fuin!" He finished... She breathed back to normal... and the marks slowly returned into one again...  
  
"What the hell happened?" There was a slight commotion in the room... - "Nani?" The woman said, as she noticed the girl collapsed... 'This is going to be harder than I thought... but before that' she smirked slightly. She pulled the girl closer to herby the hair and whispered something at her ear... "Miru technique... See it now" the woman disappeared, Sakura saw something, which she didn't know how to explain...  
  
There was a sword at her heart... She suddenly wondered 'did I die... am I dead?' Seeing the last light... She was talking to someone, and she found herself slowly collapsed... Next, she saw herself dressed at the same clothes, only that there were several marks at her body... flash... there were five persons watching her... but she didn't know what... "Urgh... please don't show any of these to me... It hurts... my head hurts... my heart hurts... REALEASE ME!" Thousands of corpses flashed to her mind... Thousands of painful expressions... in a flash, she can't close her eyes... She can see it flooding in to her mind... and the voice of the woman said... "Kill or be killed... the weak shall only live with the permission off the strong... otherwise the strong shall live and the weak shall die... you said it before? Don't you remember?"  
  
_**End of her dream...  
  
**She shouted and the glass of the windows broke... the Anbu decided to perform a shield so that the certain pieces would not cause damage... She noticed all of their faces and they needed some explanation... Taking no more notice, she decided to pull out the machine that was attached to her... She can't take it anymore...  
  
She said coldly... "Please leave me alone..." She said while her tears were already falling down like waterfalls. That's it, she would cry because of the pain... no because she was weak... Naruto took no notice and decided to hug her... she didn't move an inch... She just stared at space as if there was no one there.  
  
The moment Naruto's skin touched her; she looked at him... pretty scared... She was thrown to the wall... and Sakura's head just go down to her kneecaps again...  
  
Ino deiced to move towards her, and asked her if she felt ok... Slowly, she bent over her... She heard her murmur something and bent closer to her...  
  
"I want to die... I want to die... I want to die..." that was all Sakura said... as she tilted her head to meet Ino's "Sa-sa-Sakura... are you alright?" Ino said, as she began studying her...  
  
Sasuke also made his way towards her; Naruto recovered and went beside her... She hugged her kneecaps even more... Horrible things kept flashing at her mind... She began restraining herself... and she began to open up her eyes. There they were, she stopped her mourning and faced them. She decided not to be weak...  
  
All of a sudden she saw her parents coming towards her. "Don't come near me" She hissed coldly, her mother was surprised to see Sakura...  
  
"Well, Sakura-kun, we just wanted to visit you-" She cut her off by saying these words... "Hurusai!" Her mother looked behind... Sakura didn't know why she did it. She looked at the window and thought of the words she last heard... "Kill or be killed... the weak shall only live with the permission of the strong... otherwise the strong shall live and the weak shall die..."  
  
Feeling a little bit down, Sakura crunched her left hand, her fingernails etching... Turning to white... "I... I need to go, please don't follow me again..." Before something could happen, she heard someone smirk...  
  
"How do you expect someone to do what you want to do? You have just burned a part of the forest, almost killed the lot of genins and chuunins, how do you expect for them to act?" She turned her attention to Neji, true, it was logical, that she was going to be watched in any way possible. She kept her emotionless face and looked down, after some passing time; she finally decided to go out.  
  
She slid down her blanket and reached back for her katana. Next, she decided to jump from the 10th floor, down to the ground. Before she could jump, she felt two hands at her hand and one at her shoulder. She turned to face them and it was Neji and Sasuke... The two boys looked at each other. Sakura just shook her head, she can't do this, before anyone took notice, she jumped and the two boys nodded, they too jumped and followed her...  
  
Sakura, who was falling very vastly said to them... "I said to you two that you leave me alone!" She said, now finally resulting to her cold stares. Sasuke and Neji, who used to do this weren't affected at all. Now almost reaching the ground, she landed gracefully, by using her chakra, yes.  
  
"I'm getting annoyed, very annoyed I mean" She looked at them both... "That's it! I'm going training! Go if you want to go! I won't stop you!" She was shaking with anger right now, as the two of them get to see her practice... 'Of all people'  
  
**Back at the Room  
  
**The Hokage finally made her way towards the room, and noticed that she was too late... "Mrs. Haruno, may I ask you to let me keep your daughter first, we need something from her" Tsunade spat, this was difficult, but she was surprised that Mrs. Haruno let her do it, and said yes...  
  
Her friends all helped themselves from the incident and were taught to shut up about it, because it would cause such a commotion from the town.  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**She kept a high paced taijutsu and notice that the two of them can easily catch up... She didn't bother to waste much of her energy since she was going to train; training was the only thing for her mind...  
  
After a while, she arrived at the training grounds. The two silently kept watch from her up a tree.  
  
She began practicing... First she used her death dance technique, and her dual combo...  
  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu" She has divided herself to two... Now she did her combo. "Atsumeru : Shi no Odoru : Niju kyu combo" Combined with Taijutsu, you can see her bunshin being shred to pieces, she perfected it so much that even one touch could be fatal... Sasuke and Neji on the other hand were slightly impressed by this technique of hers, but then again, it is not yet her best that she is giving.  
  
"Katon: Senbon no jutsu!" Now she has shown them, why the forest almost burned... She was doing her best to control it... Doing something more peculiar, she said. "Mizu: Ryu no jutsu!" This was what had impressed Sasuke and Neji, a technique such as that needs to have water near them, but she managed to produce a dragon without them.  
  
She was not getting any better... She needed to concentrate on something new. She got an idea instantly, through the scrolls she read... She smirked and began performing the seals...  
  
Gathering all of her chakra at her palms and feet she managed to do the wind element and fire element combo... Doing horse, rabbit, boar, and dragon, lastly... she managed to produce wind and fire currents... for her hands was burning hot at the moment though she didn't feel anything at all.  
  
Wind violently encircled her as well as with fire... She thought... 'This would be a good offense' when suddenly something went wrong  
  
Her head ached once more and she coughed up some blood. Luckily, Sasuke and Neji were there... Neji used Kaiten to weaken the barrier and that led a small hole on which Sasuke got in to.  
  
She smiled at him lightly and said... "Please don't bother me, this is a part of my training, I must learn to do it myself" She gave a reassuring smile but coughed out some more blood... She said to herself... 'I won't let him see me weak... I am not weak... I am not' for the air current, she held both her hands towards Sasuke and shot the combination of Wind and fire... "This is what I call training" Sakura suddenly said, as the current led Sasuke out... Sakura was inside the ball... practicing her chakra... "I'll call this hmmnn... Fuuma no Katon Tentai no jutsu [wind and Fire sphere technique]  
  
At last her headache stopped and her practice was over, there she was kneeling with two kunais on hand... panting... but her training was far from over, she will train until she passed out, that was what she told herself...  
  
Now she decided to do a pattern of Kunai throws up, and target them all at one time... It was all fast. She began to stand up and threw a shower of kunais that would be fatal if it was to back down and hit her... She has done this before, but not this many...  
  
Reached out from her pack... a kunais, the first one was down, now she had two kunais, targeting the two other, now she had four... until she had the exact 64 pieces back in place... Now they were really impressed... Her Ninjutsu was not plain but rather advances, her precision skills were comparable... no much better than Ten-ten's... and she was getting better at advanced Taijutsu... Her chakra control is among the best and could be compared to jounins...  
  
"So, maybe that finishes my training..."  
  
Sasuke smirked slightly, Neji gave him a nod, and they both came towards her, and Sasuke glared momentarily... She put back all her training materials...  
  
They noticed that they had already spent an hour or two watching her, and didn't notice time, it was all so fast. Now it was almost night time, she flexed once more and finished her packing...  
  
She stared at the two of them momentarily, and well... She hated them, and gave them the coldest look possible. She threw a kunai at both of them, but they swiftly dodged it. She felt someone at the back of her and she somersaulted back... only to be catched by Sasuke, exhausted as she is, she wanted to sleep and rest, so she collapsed and it was that, she was caught by Sasuke... thinking of what to do with her.  
  
Neji just went on his way, and Sasuke carried Sakura to the Haruno residence... Only finding that he will be the one who will be carrying him to Tsunade's house. He sighed as he thought of how troublesome this all was. He dropped her at the bench at the park and saw her angelic face... The moon was already showing, now there was no doubt, it was already late at night.  
  
He glanced at her figure once more, as it turned into pale white being matched with the moon. She was beautiful indeed... 'Sakura I'm sorry... I have only one goal and that was to kill him... kill my damned brother Itachi...' he said to himself as he hoisted her and kissed her lightly on her cheek...  
  
He moved forward and wiped some tears forming from her eyes... maybe she was having the nightmare again... He hastened his pace and arrived at Tsunade's house... He saw an Anbu squad guarding the front gate. He heard someone walking outside the door... "Hokage-sama" Sasuke said, Tsunade went to pick Sakura, and noticed her slight fever. "Arigato ne, Sasuke-kun, for bringing Sakura here, how good of you, do you want to come in? I mean, well there's no one here but me, the medic nins, and some Anbu" Sasuke was pulled in forcefully even though Tsunade knew he didn't want any of it.  
  
Then again, she also knew that Sakura would like it if he was to come... She offered him a cup of coffee, and he began drinking it slowly... Tsunade placed her to a room, where medic Nins would be examine her from other case injuries. They would also get her blood sample, and check her pulse rate, check everything about her.  
  
She came down and noticed the Uchiha boy still there drinking coffee, and bemused about his own thoughts. She wanted to talk to him something, she has to say it fast, since she knows, and he was the best person to tell the secret to.  
  
"I want to talk to you, Sasuke-kun, would you mind if I do?" He nodded silently and began sipping his coffee before completely focusing at her. "What is it about?" Sasuke had major hints of what they are talking about, but it's felt to do that way. "I'm going to talk about your, teammate, Haruno Sakura... I want to make this fast, because I know that you have no clue of what is going on"  
  
Sasuke stared at her and inside his heart was suggesting saying the words 'Oh come on. What is it?' She can see through his acts, since she had already experienced it before. "Well, since you're here, I now know its time to hear it, you already know the part that someone is after her... but you still don't know her that much" Sasuke was startled "Why do you say so?"  
  
"Well you have seen the seals don't you?" Sasuke nodded, yes, he has seen it, the intricate lines that formed like writings around her, which glowed in dark color...  
  
"I've given your team the mission for Sakura to be able to get the scroll that was meant for her, because it was somewhat related to her, of some special reason... I have a haunch that they are after her for that power she has..."  
  
Sasuke sipped some of his coffee and turned to look seriously at Hokage... "Are you telling my Hokage-sama that her life is in danger?" He demanded but not letting his anger spill out entirely, keeping his calm personality. That was what he was good of. "I do not really want to admit it, yes... her life will be in danger, and I have this slight feeling that those who are in charge of it will soon appear" Taking another sip from the coffee, he interrupted "So, what are you planning to do Hokage-sama?" Sasuke said politely...  
  
"I've planned a good defense already, we are currently examine and experimenting with her right now" Sasuke spit out the coffee, because he was really surprised and angry about this... "What did you say?" Sasuke said standing up, not bothering if the coffee has left a stain at the couch...  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, well, as I have told you; we are checking her condition and experimenting or should I say testin her blood..." Tsunade sighed and let Sasuke said... Sasuke took a seat while she began explaining. "I know this is weird but we had asked samples from both Sakura's parents and we are testing it now. We are doing our job plainly very simply; we are healing her self inflicted wounds as said by the medic team... We also found out about the seal through specialist... We are also doing our best to gather some more information... about the certain genjutsu that the chuunin medic told you, it merged into the seal, and we have no idea how to take control of it, since the only way was for getting the scroll"  
  
'Ah, so this is the feeling of being relieved... I feel, VERY much relieved right now, and now that you tell me that she's going to die... must think positive' Sasuke silently thought as he sighed and his head bowed down.  
  
They were alarmed when they heard screams [as in plural form] from up stairs...  
  
[Okay, there it is, please don't be mad at me... this is my reconciliation for everything I've done... any comments or suggestions? Please tell me... and yah, if you were wondering on what would happen, well, read the next chappie... I can't wait for the tournament... and again, I would like to tell every one of yah 'Read' and review... Like me, I reviewed 150 stories right now... hehe, byuu! Minna Take Care .]


	11. Contest scroll XI

> **Disclaimer: **I'm really tired of putting ones... Is it okay if I subscribe for a chibi Sakura and Neji and especially Sasuke kun!!! Aieee, not good enough. I don't own Naruto hehe, I own this fic . flashes a peace sign... crosses fingers  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By**: Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**They heard a scream...  
  
[Hmmn, as promised in this chappie, you would see Sakura Chan's tournament hehe... I also know that I've made many mistakes keh, please excuse me . But anyway, maybe you have heard of Mitsuki? And Chie? Well, they are really mysterious ne? You will soon see them again, but I don't know when... I want to thank those who reviewed find your names at to... Aiee, well, here's another of my chappie, chappie, hope you don't get bored... RandR and Gomen for the late update, my card... now the card was really ummmn let's say go for broke.  
  
**To:  
  
Metaliczgal- **Thank you for leaving a review... I am flattered .  
  
**Mint- **Gomen ne, mint-chan, if I had wronged some of them... I've kinda done researches, yah Fuuma is fuuton, but wind element is Fuuma I've just copied it in my dictionary... Well, I'd try and change it later hehe. About Mizu and Suiton, Suiton is multiple attacks while Mizu is element... I've reflected yah, I'll use Suiton along with Mizu adds Suiton to my word compilation I've decided to use Mizu, because I encountered something in the net at narutofan.com like this  
  
- _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu /index.php/content-techniques,mizu%20bunshin%20no%20jutsu   
  
_But anyway I'd use Suiton much more often... hehehe. Thank you for leaving a review Mint-chan, I greatly appreciate your compliment... . If you think there are any more mistakes please tell me ne? Take care  
  
**Chikako**- Hmmn, you'll find that out, it's really not a simple genjutsu anyway, it has something to do with the seal itself, but if you want to find out, you hafta read .  
  
**Hikaro**- Why are you wondering.... It's going to be great promise... hehe, well this would be all going to be read  
  
**Cookie6**- Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciated it.  
  
**eMpErAtRiS**- Okay, now I've got the time to update, yes I am delighted to be your friend teehee... I'm pro Sakura everythin' as in everything . from love fluff to torture... because I'm nasty hehehe... but then again, thank you for the leave, I'll be doing this chapter very VERY long okay... so just wait for what could happen... I hope I get updated as soon as I get connected... I'll put all my effort here .  
  
**Chapter 10  
  
Contest  
  
**They heard screams upstairs and hurriedly rushed off to see what happened.  
  
You could already feel the cold mist that engulfed them once they took step at the stairs... The screams get keeping louder and louder...  
  
"Please.... Ahhhh! Don't do this to me... Please... I beg of you!" The man Screamed, with equal replies with the others...  
  
It echoed all through the house but won't escape its cage, the Anbu outside could not even hear the commotion, and did their job to keep on watch... They saw a moving figure at the bushes and decided one member to follow it....  
  
Back to the first scene, they were able to reach the room where she was being examined. Click.... The door opened and they barged in, they saw...  
  
They saw three of the medic Nins at the ground, it was something like genjutsu actually. They searched and saw that some of them were bleeding, Sakura was sleeping soundly... to the side other side and Tsunade noticed that there was one person that was unfazed with the unknown dementation... "You tell me, what happened here" She said to the woman who was shivering slightly near the equipment cabinet that lies beside the wall near to the window...  
  
"I don't exactly know what happened Hokage-sama, it all happened so fast..."  
  
**Flashback  
  
**_They were checking for some injuries and wounds, they found several scratches at her back, some of them wondered why so... They carefully examined her and took some samples of her blood, kept her in the container of the equipment cabinet...  
  
A little while later, they saw her hand perking up, and seeing that her heart stroke beats was getting weaker and weaker... They needed to do something fast...  
  
"Use the" and they tried the very best they could... She was sweating very coldly, and started panting for breath... She shook her head and both her hands were brought to the sides of her bed.  
  
Her chakra was draining, and they could feel it, the five of them surrounded her and each did the same hand seals. She calmed for a moment and then she finally gave up... Her heart beat fell...  
  
She died...  
  
No she was not dead, after that, they felt her chakra back, but it was really weak, they did the same sequence but this time, she freely accepted it, there was something wrong... She woke up to her daze and opened her eyes, it was gold, with black markings all around it, and her seal suddenly appeared. A shadow appeared at the window and performed another seal...  
  
Too bad that they looked at her in the eye, luckily for the other woman, she was assembling the tools that were needed for the preparation... After that, there were piercing screams heard and the girl fell back to her bed.  
  
She clamped her hands at her mouth to see that the others were already suffering inside their minds... one by one they slumped and fell to the ground...  
  
She hid herself there, hearing the pleads... what was more was they were getting injured... while she was doing nothing at all... "Monster" she shouted, but the girl was still asleep and can never hear the pleads of the people... She silenced herself and braced for her ears to stop hearing the echoes...  
  
It was then that they entered...  
  
_**End of Flashback  
  
**She breathed out a sigh... Tsunade was in such disbelief, she had made up her story well, and yes there was silence everywhere. Sasuke looked at Sakura and calmly brushed off the strands of hair. He heard a sigh, and as soon as it came out the door opened.  
  
They were both surprised to find the Anbu, one badly damaged and assisted by another woman to come towards them, and give dreaded news... "Hokage-sama, we have something for you" The Hokage nodded as if telling him to continue...  
  
The person assisting him let him sit to the chair and slump him to a comfortable position to speak while she, did her job and went back to work...  
  
The Anbu, having his mask all whacked and broken told her through the mask the bad news...  
  
"Someone has slipped off to our defenses Hokage-sama... and I did not believe it at first, I was tasked to look for the suspicious person that was retreating back to the bushes and was caught in a trap, luckily she, I mean they found me... After that, a note was given to us in some sort of scroll..."  
  
The man reached for his pocket and handed the unread scroll. "Before the hooded person disappeared, it announced cough that... this was to be given to the Hokage... cough we still haven't checked it... since the person said so coughs" Tsunade put a restraining hand at the man's shoulder claiming that it was alright...  
  
She began reading it.... And rereading it... for the forth time of the said hour... she read it for them to hear...  
  
"How are you Hokage-sama, no Tsunade-san only... I hope you received our little gift, and we will come back for claiming 'it' sometime in a peaceful manner... We will visit you shortly if we find it worthy... We are sorry for the scroll, we are the ones who took it, for you not to be able to get a grip over 'it'. We would want to tell you to be ready for we strike at the most unexpected times. Oh, and by the way, they would die if she does not wake up for the next upcoming minutes, we had fun with her company. I assume that you might not know about us, but once you do, you will know...  
  
[In this part she haven't read it or particularly skipped it because it would ensure a commodity among them]  
  
We know that you know her secret and her true identity, try as you might, you cannot risk your village in such a selfish act... (True, Tsunade was selfish for her act...) We will get back what was ours since we are the ones responsible for it...  
  
[Okay so back to the part where she was reading it]  
  
We will come and we hope for your accommodation, we would not want such a beautiful hometown of hers be utterly destroyed into nothing. You and all of the people of Konoha will soon know..."  
  
She crumpled the scroll and burned it using a simple Katon element... Based on what she read, she hoped that Sakura would be able to wake up soon...  
  
Sasuke who was bewildered at her looks but still concentrating on every bit of information his ears heard was discontented... Why do they want her, the question sprang into his mind as he took hold of her hand...  
  
Tsunade smirked, but it was hidden since the shadows of the curtains gave a dark presence. He, squeezed it lightly on utter disappointment of finding that truly her life would be in danger. And he would be seeing another loss of a close someone, he had to do something, he needed to be stronger...  
  
There was still agonizing moans that were heard, and Tsunade snapped back up to reality... She studied the situation and just hoped that Sakura was soon up before midnight or tomorrow, since it would make another loss of the shinobis...  
  
Soon rain began to fall, it was a slight drizzle, but it managed to make its way to the windows, giving some kind of mist to everyone inside  
  
"Sasuke, would you mind if you wake Sakura... Now?" Sasuke just curtly nodded and did what he was told, he grabbed both of Sakura's shoulders and shook her lightly, still she was sleeping, but she was shivering... He tried to do it again, this time leaning closer to her and found himself mumbling words on her ear...  
  
At last, his trick had worked... Her eyes flung open and she felt a storming headache... The others who were in pain were now breathing normally, but they were very badly injured by that time... She moved towards the edge of the bed and asked the girl how she felt...  
  
"Why are you asking me that? Don't you know I feel horrible, I did have another dream... yes, Urgh... she said something about Mitsuki... something about soon... Ahhhh!" She screamed a little more afterwards, her head was in agony... what just happened she didn't know, all she knew was that she was close to Sasuke and it did make her feel better, but it wasn't the feeling of a school girl crush, she just felt better, while the others were being tended and...  
  
"Wait, what did you just do to me before?" Sakura jolted up, and her hands curled into fist... This was what Sasuke was worrying about, Sakura, being a female is pretty conscious on what she looks like, and she IS a very private person and she DOES NOT want to be touched as in period. She noticed that she was in a completely white dress... that was more annoying was what she was thinking of... Tsunade had a little twitching-eyebrow-thingy- wished-I-didn't-do-that-look and Sakura flaming with anger...  
  
Before Tsunade could explain anything they did, Sakura fell on Sasuke and slept, since she still is exhausted, she would probably think it was a dream, no, she will definitely remember it. Sasuke just did what he was to do; he tugged her back to her bed and went outside, heading for his house.  
  
Tsunade meanwhile was thinking seriously of what was to happen... 'Prepare for the accommodation once you do you will know... I can't figure everything out, first, the seal appeared, and then the shadow came mysteriously...' Tsunade scratched the back of her head and decided to keep on watch for Sakura... Whoever they are, they are very special...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Chie, were you able to do it?" She nodded and looked at everyone in the room. "Looks like we are going to pay a little village at the hidden fire, ne?" The other four nodded, one childish voice spoke... "So that means, I finally get to meet her?" They nodded... Every one of them thinking that this would be exciting, very exciting...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Neji on the other hand was greeted by Hinata, who he dumped and went on his way to his own room... The Hyuuga residence was differentiated to the branch and main [which I know you know so I don't have to explain] so they went on their separate ways... Before doing so, Hinata shyly told him.... "Would... umnnn Sakura-chan be alright?" Neji gave a nod "She's with Uchiha, I know she will be, other than that, she has grown strong, not like that somebody I know"  
  
Hinata was relieved but hurt, she had tried her best to prove that she would become strong but she ended up failing, every time... Yes, now she was one of the strongest of the village, but compared to the others, she was still far off. Everyone had been training but she always said to herself that it's not too late; she would prove to everyone that she was not the old Hinata, she changed, somehow.  
  
Neji meanwhile, went for a bath, his slick hair falling, dried it first before taking a usual doze. His white eyes showing nothing at all, he heard from Lee once that there would be a competition, and he would get to fight Haruno there... what he didn't know was what it was about, he planned on joining it... This would result to something interesting...  
  
Lee meanwhile was preparing and he could not sleep so he decided to do some five hundred laps around Konoha, after that, he drank an almost gallon of water, but he was still not exhausted. His eyes burning with passion, as always thinking for the competition. He said that all was enough, and that was already enough training, he would beat Sakura and ask for a date afterwards... 'Yes that would be a great idea, and after that she would really acknowledge me... YES that's it!' he was thinking of plans... many and different kinds of plans... He finally fell asleep.  
  
All Konoha was asleep by now and the only ones up where the Chuunins, Jounins and Anbu who were guarding the village. They all took shifts on who would guard, this was already a routine done few weeks ago.  
  
**Morning  
  
**Sakura awoke and silently passed from the sleeping Tsunade, but her hand was caught, her head bowed down. She took her hand of hers and took her bath, she was going to train, and this was the day...  
  
She looked at her reflection and noticed that she was in a white dress; she decided not to scream... 'Perverts... I would hunt you all one day... and yes... I would kill you... mwuahahahahahaha' Sakura took her kunai and slashed the precious dress into pieces... It was more annoying because the white robe was familiar with it... Maybe tearing it, no burning it to pieces was enough...  
  
After the small smoke that erupted, she used fuuton to sweep the smoke away, and her surroundings were clean again. She soaked herself into the bathtub, the steam came rising and the luke warm water was refreshing. But she didn't stay on it for so long, the only thing she needed was refreshment, which was all.  
  
Putting on her clothes, she leaped up the window with all of her weapons in place... Minutes later, she arrived at the bridge, 5:30 am, surprised to see Lee, Neji and well, the others there. The news spread like wildfire, but some of them got it wrong. Sasuke on the other hand was silently watching up at a tree.  
  
She was bored so she asked for a sparing match, she picked for non other than Neji Hyuuga.  
  
He silently approached him and threw a kunai aiming for his head which she knows he would easily avoid. "Haruno, what do you plan to do?" "Hyuuga, I want a small warm up, if so you may call it" She played with her hair and her right hand was caught near her hips silently touching the tips of every weapon she had ready....  
  
"Haruno, I would not go easy on you" Sakura nodded and did her calmed look... "Hyuuga, I would not too"  
  
She prepared for her stance, and it all happened so fast... They were now both good and almost equal to speed, but Sakura had to have a little more practice to beat him at this. Neji used Jyuken or Gentle Fist style to paralyze her, and attempt to end the sparring match very easily, since she was almost weak...  
  
Sakura sighed; she had already performed a maneuver for this because she knew that someday they would face each other... She got some scratches and she coughed up some blood. "Haruno, you can already retreat, you cannot fight in the next matches if you continue fighting" She was disappointed, but all of that was all for show, she did not fight seriously and he did not too. They just gathered information for the future battle that would await them and put it to their advantage, some of their closest friends know just what they were doing before...  
  
They waited and at last it was 6:00, time for show time...  
  
One by one, she defeated the genins, chuunins and every time she did, an applause was heard... Some used techniques that she copied and used to others, the others were just so weak... She had mentally told herself that they are weak, don't kill them... Before each match, the longest match was a minute and the shortest was a split second.  
  
Not long after it was 7:00 in the morning, and Lee was going to be the next competitor, followed by Neji and Sasuke... This was going to be a not easy match not like the others because... 'Why did they have to line up that way... Urgh, after I fight Neji, I'd be exhausted, or maybe I would lose...'  
  
Lee was the fastest of them all, so Sakura could only do but defend. She earned some scratches but it wasn't enough. Maybe it was time to use her new technique...  
  
Lee was holding back, but he knew he had to do this. He kicked her at the chin which sent her flying up in the air... wait, it was replaced by water. Sakura was already tired now, of defending and remaining at the same place, the others watched and cheered silently for who else but Sakura... This made her smirk and she decided to put a genjutsu, and attack him from behind...  
  
A little more later, you can see her performing kage bunshin, the others were surprised by this, but then again, being a teammate of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke knew of this, while Neji, knew this because she performed it once...  
  
Now multiple Sakuras surrounded him, they all did the same jutsu and manage to distract Lee, poof, one disappeared... Sakura managed to kick him from behind, the real one was hiding and preparing for a special attack.  
  
Now the sequence was already planned, Lee dodged, but got hit... from time to time, he was hit more often. He felt his chakra drain and decided to finish this one... "Sakura-chan! I'm not going to lose!" Lee said, and the attacking Sakura's stopped, one moved towards Lee, signaling that she was Sakura, and the others got their Kunais... 'This is going to be fun...' She laughed and grabbed Lee by the collar who in turn punched her but she caught it...  
  
"Lee, I'm sorry if I have to do this, I need to finish this without killing you" She smiled a fake one and caught a kunais at her pocket, dropped Lee on the ground and slashed her neck, the other bunshins did the same but after they did that, they all vanished... Sakura was now dripping with blood. Lee who was so shocked and the others too were, a few others didn't care for they knew the plan.  
  
When Lee was about to embrace her, for he thought that Sakura died like that... a Kunais was embedded at his back with momentary poison... and paralysis took over, the announcer Ten-ten, announced who the winner was... "Haruno Sakura wins again!"  
  
Sakura bowed and looked sharply at the eyes of Neji devilishly; she just used the weakness of Lee so that she could spare some more of her chakra for the next matches...  
  
She leaped up towards the air and did an exhibition, taking use of 5 kunais, she threw it up and one in the mid centre, As soon as she hit the ground, and she smirked. She was just having fun... The others watched silently for what she was up to. "Atsumeru" It is a usual thing for the others of the spectacle that things can be suspended literally from the ground using chakra. Sakura has developed the ability for this kind of technique and she can already control them naturally...  
  
Her hand swung forward and the five kunais stopped moving, [this all happened very fast, since the force of gravity will immediately pull the kunais downwards] and the upper motion of the mid kunai was still ongoing, taking another step, she concentrated on crushing, yes, she closed her hand in a swift manner that air even managed to penetrate... At the same moment, the five kunais pulverized the mid point... "Rakka" The five kunais fell and she grabbed it, earning an applause from the remaining audiences...  
  
She knew she was just showing off because, well it's a part of her personality now... Ten-ten announced the next battle "Okay, the next one is for Neji and Sakura" Neji leapt and took his position, Sakura meanwhile read it and took defense, now she would use her new found technique...  
  
"Go!!!"  
  
In a flash, they were gone; Neji immediately activated his byakugan, while Sakura just stayed focused not to be touched in any part of her tenketsu by the Jyuken which Neji would use. Using the maneuver that she had just compiled to her thoughts earlier this day, which included some spins and unpredictable carefully calculated moves which she can use to attack and defend at the same time...  
  
He knew that the best way to defeat her was to exhaust her chakra since she would fight till the end, which was a bad effect... Let's see who wins...  
  
She knew that Neji would easily see through genjutsu, so the only resort was using taijutsu, ninjutsu and her expertise in chakra control. Swinging a kunai at hand, she appeared in front of him and slashed him near the abdomen, but it vanished. She cursed and wondered off where her opponent could be...  
  
Analyzing her surroundings, she found that Neji was in fact behind her, in a flash, she did a roundhouse followed by a kick towards the gut and a kunais slit to the throat. He responded by dodging them and delivering counter attacks. He now held her hand with a kunai and he used his chakra to touch her tenketsus... But before he could do it, she somersaulted, but got stabbed by the kunai she was holding at her right hand...  
  
She tasted her blood and licked it dangerously; Neji looked calm and prepared for her coming attack. She leaped and dove towards him now using her katana. He delivered a kick to her right leg, but she defended with her left hand. Her katana grew unstable so Neji took the perspective on removing it.  
  
Swinging his other hand, he touched the blade which radiated some sort of energy he didn't know, it came off smoothly and he managed to throw it away. Sakura was preoccupied at the moment since her head was aching momentarily. She was slammed at the tree and her neck is being gripped by both the hands of Neji...  
  
She swung her hand around her left arm, which caught him damage, since her bracelets had them so... A little more later, she struggled to get out from his grasp, since this would be an opening for an attack towards her...  
  
Using both her hands, she got the kunais and damaged his left, which was now dripping with blood. Sakura felt the urge to kill him at the moment, would she go berserk... It was going to be a problem...  
  
She continued to struggle and his left hand moved forward, he noticed her head was bleeding and her right hand was stuck with a kunai, which she pulled out ferociously... "I am not weak" She mumbled those words and lunged an air current towards him...  
  
She released her chakra and went towards his back, which he knew. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her upwards.... It was a very merciless battle, Sakura meanwhile got to pull his hair and drive him together with her. He managed to punch her away and they were doing a steady pace of ground crushing landing if someone didn't do something.  
  
"Fuuton: Shogai no jutsu" She hoped that the technique would work... She knew it would since it would lessen the pressure that was to be given downwards... She used chakra on her feet to stabilize her dive, and she managed to make it all out... While Neji used his expertise to use his hand and enlighten the process.  
  
She panted and began her momentary meditation to heal some of her wounds; she was kicked to the other side and felt a surge of pain coming from her neck... 'Hyuuga, do you want to kill me that badly? No, this is not a game; this is a fight so I'll fight him!'  
  
A little while later, she rushed towards him and performed an elemental attack... "Katon: Senbon no jutsu!" Her eyes were cold, same with his, he shooed it off using the heavenly spin, while he was spinning, she decided to combine it with another attack, now using the wind element, she used "Fuuton: Yari no jutsu" Now, a wind attack with a focused area or spot came hurdling towards his back, he was caught of guard and he was attacked by it, he was still not done yet...  
  
"Are you still going to fight me Hyuuga?" Sakura asked slightly smirking, but she was panting, her chakra supply is less than a fourth by now, she should have not done that, or she would loose to the next match. Her eyes followed and arrived at Sasuke... She does not want to loose to him...  
  
"Haruno, I know you are very exhausted, so I ask you to retreat" Sakura curtly shook his head with anger... "I would not retreat, it is a mere victory for me now and look at you, you are already injured" Sakura pointed, but she too was injured... 'Damn it... now I shouldn't have wasted my chakra that fast.... Keh, let's see who will win, when I lose... I'm doomed...'  
  
She focused her chakra to her feet and bit the kunai with her mouth; Neji performed a defense since he would be able to block her attacks anyway. She smiled a little more and delivered a punch to his back, but he defended it easily. She leaned to him and he stopped defending, he crossed his arms and looked at her... "Tell me, would I win?" Sakura asked seriously...  
  
Neji looked at her, and held his hand to her chin and said "I don't know?" With this Sakura was taken aback, she used the remaining of her chakra to pulverize her opponent... "Odoru no shi" Getting the four kunais in each of her hand, the strategic locations were imprinted on her mind. Letting her forehead protector fall towards her eyes, which made her look like murderous...  
  
Not far away, different spies were assigned, from Konoha, cloud, wind... sand... and of course there are many others, camouflaged, hiding airborne, hiding underground, in water... everywhere. For what reason that is a secret...  
  
"Neji Hyuuga, do you want to die so badly?" Sakura said, still concentrating... "I don't want to Sakura Haruno, but if you insist, then I would have to play your little game" She nodded and took this as a come-and- get-me sign. Using it, she didn't exactly pulverize her enemy, she just made sure that she could defend and offend at the same time...  
  
After seconds, she removed her forehead protector only to see he still was standing... She underestimated him and now she was paying for it.... Now with only a little chakra left, she retorted back to her last resort... Taijutsu... or using her chakra...  
  
They both vanished once again, in different places there were air crushing techniques, some eyes could follow their battle but most of them cannot...  
  
'Sakura, you have really improved' Sasuke crossed his arms and continued to watch the fight, he knew too that she would lose sometime later, if not on Neji, she would lose to him...  
  
"Urgh! Aren't you tired" She blocked the kick by using her left arm, since her right was injured... "I am not, but I think you are" He blew away the air pressure techniqe that was headed for him... "I think you are, look, I found weat at your face" Sakura pointed at the trickles of liqued sweat that was forming at his chin and uncoverd the kunai at her hand, shich was took easily away from her and held it at her neck... "Haven't you got tired of this position Haruno?" Neji asked while the slight droplets of blood made their way to his fingers... "Hyuuga, I am used to this, so I have already known how to counter it"  
  
Her hands were held by his and he was smirking, which she didn't like, if it was to continue this way, she would black out and lose... She wouldn't let that happen. Her left foot swung around and managed to kick off his hands away from her... This tested her skills, since a slight mistake would lead to death. Quickly her hands removed the kunai from his grasp and she was able to damage him more at his leg...  
  
Now she was completely exhausted, her right hand was filled with pain, her neck too was bleeding. She touched her neck and felt the warm blood continuosly dripping, by applying some more of her remaining chakra, it stopped blleding and was back to normal...  
  
Seriously panting, she saw that he had done the same, and her smile began to turn to a frown...  
  
"Atsumeru!" Using her swift moves, she rendered the tips of the points to target him.... The moment she did it, she felt her chakra leave her... Dozens of kunai headed his way... 1-2-3... "Haruno, you lose" He catched it swiftly and looked at her, she was falling again... In a moment, she was already in the arms of Neji and the crowd cheered...  
  
"Because Sakura Haruno cannot continue the fight, the winner is Neji Hyuuga!" An applause was heard followed by some others mumbling words he didn't know, and Lee congratulated him... "Neji... ummnn, ano ne... Arigato... I didn't know that you also liked her, well have fun!" Neji didn't get what that meant, still Sakura was asleep... he needed to know the answer... fast...  
  
He grabbed Lee's hands and asked him-  
  
"Lee, what was this competition about anyway?" Neji asked curiously, Lee was dumbfounded, and he snapped to his senses, he cried... "Neji... sniff I forgot to tell you sniff yah, I told you that you get to face Sakura-chan in the contest, well she'd announced it beforesniffs... Because we keep on chasing her all round sniffs, she declared that we have to beat her first at a matchsniffs... And well, if one of us beat her, cries louder then she would ummnnn you knowsniffs loudly and gets a hanky Urgh...I was supposed to be the one dating HER!!!"  
  
Neji's eyebrow, really twitched... a vein popped from his forehead... He dropped Sakura to the ground and began killing Lee...  
  
The spies were now gone as soon as the match was finished...  
  
The moment her head touched the ground, she noticed Neji was chasing Lee, and everyone was chit-chatting, most of them were still there, while the others were at who-knows-where...  
  
She walked a little dozy and noticed that she was still exhausted....  
  
"I'm going to kill you Lee and you will pay!" Neji had his coldest look that could freeze anyone that was to look in his eyes and did I mention he was murderous... no one dared stop him or they would end up like a crumpled someone; Sakura was smiling a little bit more than usual and was going to do something...  
  
After some more moments of strangling, Neji finally managed to paralyze Lee that Ten-ten immediately called for a stretcher. Sasuke who was watching everything turned his eyes to Sakura who seems to be planning something...  
  
Neji was panting and slowly was regaining back his energy... His wet hair made him look more adorable... A few girls were multiplying on staring at him and he was getting annoyed...  
  
Sakura vanished from the view and reappeared in front of Neji, hands both on her waist... She was waiting for some reply, but Neji just used his cold silver eyes to stare at her... "Neji Hyuuga, I am disappointed with-" Before anything was to happen, he stole a kiss from her lips and Sakura was rather dumbfound, after snapping back to reality, which took time for a matter of ten seconds... She forcefully pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"I thought that was what the winner would get?" Neji suddenly said, Sakura meanwhile recomposed herself and said... "Well it was something like that" Sasuke meanwhile, gripped his other hand... Was our young Uchiha jealous?  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
**"So your name is Kaze right?" Tsunade asked and the lad nodded, he was staring off to space oblivious about anything but words... "So tell me, why did you attack them?" Kaze's face suddenly turned into a frown and said lifelessly... "Because we were told to do so"  
  
"By whom?" Tsunade asked curtly "I don't really know, I forgot about-" Tsunade grabbed him at the collar and restrained herself... "Why did you want Sakura" By the mention of her name, he flinched and got shivers from his spine, his face turned into something like I-don't want-this-please-spare- me-thing...  
  
He began to kneel and grab the strands of hair he had, too bad that from the others, he looked handsome... "So tell me, who did it?" Tsunade asked, obviously irritated. "It was the leader, she is a very strong person and she is in charge of us four" He clamped his hands on his mouth... "Don't worry there Kaze, you are in safe hands now" Tsunade sighed and urged him to continue, shivering ever-so-slightly... He began to draw something through air...  
  
In a matter of minutes, a symbol was already formed "So what is that?"  
  
"It is the symbol that they wear, it represents their certain group and our leader is a member of that certain group... They have their own purposes, we get paid, we serve them, we kill and assassinate for our leader... all in all, we are just a branch of their society, which they use as pawns" Kaze explained in a serious tone... he was actually one of the weakest even though, considered strongest at their team...  
  
"So what is this all about, you are still not telling me everything"  
  
After a slight sigh, he gave up and decided to spill up some truth...  
  
"Our leader's name is Chie-sama, her whole name is Chie Sieka Megami" After doing this, he coughed up some blood for some unknown reason... "She is one of the highest classes, we consider her our Lord, since she is very special... All we know is that, she has another friend, and she belongs to the so called group that was formed years ago... She is one of the strongest, and one of the few sole survivors of the said clan..." He managed to voice out a shout...  
  
His head started throbbing dramatically... "They want... ahhhh!" Tsunade sent a couple of medic Nins, but it was no use... "Before I die Hokage-sama, let me be of good use" He managed to remove the medic Nins that were all around him using the fuuton technique that he always uses... Panting, he managed to voice out his words..."What's happening with you" Tsunade asked...  
  
"They know" Kaze coughed up some more blood and slashes were coming out of her whole body... "They want her... because... she is very... special... and..." he coughed some more blood out...  
  
"Go on Kaze" Tsunade was somewhat panicking... "and... she... is..." his head bowed down... and it shot up back again, this time his eyes were black, and his body was limp. She felt someone else's chakra controlling him...  
  
And the dummy spoke... this time it was a female voice... A very superior voice which felt like nagging anyone in its way... "Hmph dummy!" The voice said and the person smacked his right fist into his head... and the dummy left some mark which caused some bleeding...  
  
Tsunade was practically speechless... "Oh, sorry about that, I can't control my anger because my subordinate has just betrayed us, and well, he has to pay for his life when he does that. I hope you don't mind but I've just killed him laughs Gomen ne Tsunade-san, for my insolence, you might have known me now, since the fool has already told you so... My name is Chie, and as told I belong to our little group, I'm the person that Kakashi encountered and may I say that please send my regards to him, I want a rematch, I was holding back then.... Umnnn again, I am sorry for my talkativeness"  
  
The dummy bowed and Tsunade said fiercely "What do you want!" The dummy swiftly moved to her side and managed to secure a tight grip at both her hands and a kunai latched itself to her neck... She was enjoying every moment... "I already said Tsunade-san, I don't really respect you that much, but others do, so might as well play along, oh, to Sakura-chan I mean, we will get her, and that is a promise... Take really good care before that certain day comes, I assume that you would have already known this before... but since you don't know by now, you will soon know"  
  
It laughed and a blue chakra wielded itself out and poor Kaze was lying lifelessly at the ground...  
  
What was more shocking was what was found afterwards, medic teams were shocked at the view. During the process, his chakra was being absorbed and was replaced with someone else's, taking position of the body, all the inside organs have been severely damaged, brain, heart, lungs, kidneys, everything... There seemed to be some more cause of this, a seal was left to his right arm, which was completely covered by his attire... Even though it seemed clean on the outside, it was a brutal massacre on the inside...  
  
'Chie... one of their group, who the hell are you?' by the time she finished, her spy has already reported... After the long interview, she was impressed with the grave difference of skill from the Sakura before and now... "So it seems that Hyuuga won, and the price?" The Anbu spy chuckled... He knew very well what 'it' would be...  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**"So where do you want to go?" She said they were still the center of attraction; everyone was looking at them expectedly. "I don't know" Neji said, while listening to the air... "Neji-kun, I was asking you" Sakura said rather impatiently... Neji looked at her and smirked...  
  
She knew what that meant, in a flash they were gone, Sakura managed to keep up with him... an unexpected follower behind, which Sakura didn't know and Neji noticed from long ago...  
  
"So where do you plan to go?" She asked, coldly... "Training" She grinned evilly and followed caught up with him with a bit more energy... long while, they were in the forest... "What types of training do you do?" Sakura asked, while she was practicing her mastery of weapons. Managing to throw kunais and shuriken pinpointed to an exact point...  
  
"Sakura, just wait" Neji was usually used in meditation, and sparring, practicing byakugan and practicing different jutsus of such. Sakura was practicing on her own... Gradually retaining back her chakra, she was always ready for battle thing, and she will be prepared and alert most of the time.  
  
She noticed some unfamiliar chakra from the upper trees, and decided to climb it using her talent. He flashed her two kunais and targeted it straightly but it vanished... She began looking at it and Neji decided to just smirk...  
  
[You might have the slightest idea on who the culprit might be, but don't worry, I'm already typing the next chappie... well nothing to do with a week without an INTERNET CARD! Urgh... I'm going to be nuts here!!! I'm done with the intro, okay now you have he other slightest idea on who might that be... Other characters are going to appear from this chappie and on. Hmmn... maybe this is the longest chappie I've done, and I did the Neji Saku pairing but I'm not planning on doing so... If you want me to do it please tell me... hehe, if I have something wrong with my grammars or anything, please absolutely tell me, coz even the spelling checker has problems...  
  
Another thing, if you might be wondering about Chie and Mitsuki, don't worry you will see the soon, and next chappie or at chappie 14 or so, you will know why they are after Sakura chan... currently listening to HaRuMoNiA  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews, I really liked the part where someone corrected me, I'll do my best from now and then and try harder... and please, also tell me if my fighting scenes are ok... coz I'm not really experienced in it... hehe . Hmmn, the current date now is May 31, 2004, in my country... Aieee! I need to type more so stay tuned... Next time, killing spree is open . byuu... oh please don't tell me that I've become bad... hehe I am but anyway, thank you again, cya at the next fic . I luv yah minna!]


	12. News part 1 scroll XII

> **Disclaimer**: Some people are wondering and they are really wondering and thinking about this... I know you do too... "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE? I DON'T GET WHAT IT MEANS, HELLO WE KNOW YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T PUT IT THERE, IT IS NO USE! HECK" I know that you are thinking about some things like that... but I hope some don't... keh, I'll just explain it all to all of you! When you are watching movies as in Disk or anything, if they are original or maybe pirated at times, you notice that there is a Disclaimer thing there, don't we? Well, some people out here were the first ones to ever think of the idea to put their own disclaimers and well, it spread like WILD FIRE. So now, I will type my appropriate Disclaimer from now on...  
  
**Publish date: **May 11, 2004 **Copyright **2004–2005 [this disclaimer would appear always until chappie 16 which I will change by then]  
This fic is copyright to owner and anyone who tries to steal a copy of it shall be given a certain punishment. If you must do so as to save into your hard drive for reading, please drop a message to me . saying that you did so, and I'll approve it... keh, the disclaimer is no use anyway, disclaimers are only used in Movies and legalities[Urgh] Another thing, I don't own Naruto...  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By: **Maya Amano  
  
Summary  
  
The so called 'group' had already given their message to the Hokage directly, Kaze died... Meanwhile at the tournament, or competition that Sakura had arranged, she lost to Neji Hyuuga and was forced to do what she promised to do. While training, Sakura noticed a shadow and begun hunting it...  
  
[Hello there! Again, Gomen ne for the long long long days of absence, I'm doing my best try and keep up with my fic! And the date is May 31, 2004! Urgh, to my special reviewers Arigato! I will include the finishing date at the second authors note, did you miss me? I'm so ummn, disappointed right now... First and foremost, I want some INTERNET CONNECTION! sighs well, better do this fast... Who knows Gekkou Hayate?  
  
To:  
  
**Hikaro- **hmmmn, sasu saku, think I'll work em up... but Neji 3 votes hehe, I kinda like it, well, I'll do my best for NejiSakuSasu . hehe... well, not really hehe . but thank you for the opinion. I would greatly take it as an advice hehe. I've been waiting for your review... hihi, well, to tell you the truth, I've almost finished the next chappie... but then... I have to work out their relationship by then... Oh, gomen ne, I should have supriesed you anyway... but majority rules... . I'lll do it maybe kinda later ne?  
  
**FanAddict- **Thank you . Majority wins wahhh!  
  
**eMpErAtRiS- **Thank you for the well rounded ummn, compliment... hehe, since most of yah guys wanted to continue the Neji Saku Romance then, here's what I've got to say... YES! Hai! Hai! I'm going to do it... Ummn, thank you for the thing about the fight! Ei, minna! I know you are reading her stories, never forget to include "It's great" there, because it really is. [To her again] I've been always reading your stories hehe; I am kinda intrigued on what would soon happen there. Ummn, I would really like it if some would kinda point out my mistakes, it would make my story better, and well, I accept it as mature as I can... For my age, I'm supposed to act as a CHILD... hehe I can leave a message here ne? Update ASAP, don't feel sad about it.  
  
**Cookie6- **First one to review, Hmmn, I kinda liked the pairing too, but I'm really not into romance... hehe, thank you for reading the last chappie, arigato again, for leaving a review... Gomen ne for not being able to update that much not like before.... Phew... I need some time out . Well, their relationship would soon work out in any way .]  
  
**Chapter 12  
  
News part 1  
  
**"Where are you?" She silently said, she followed the shadow to where it was going, while Neji activated his byakugan, to see what was happening. The shadow was fast but she can keep up with it with combined Taijutsu and applied chakra...  
  
She hurdled some few shurikens, trying to easily kill the prey. She was enjoying this, it was training after all.  
  
She arrived at the bark of the tree where she could scan the whole area... "I know you're in there, come out if you want to stay alive!" Sakura said threateningly, she hates spies of all people... Neji quickly landed beside her, telling her where to go... 'Haruno, this would be fun to watch' Neji thought as he silently gave the directions, and followed swiftly behind...  
  
"Gottcha!' Sakura said victoriously... "Nani???!" She was surprised to see that there was no one there, how could she have missed it? She looked around to see that someone was already behind it. She kicked the Nin which dodged it swiftly.  
  
Neji meanwhile was confused if he was to help or not... No, he would not help, since the other Nin was to be given a chance...  
  
"So he decided to not help me then, I'd finish this fast" Sakura silently said... She hurdled her kunais, "Atsumeru!" Using the chakra manipulation technique, she was able to direct where the kunais and shurikens would go...  
  
But before long, the shadow popped into smoke and Sakura was left confused. 'Who was that...?
> 
> * * *
> 
> He panted seriously as soon as he got out of the forest... 'Bad move Sasuke... I'll train... I wouldn't let anybody be stronger than me... and most importantly him, or her...' He swiftly made his way and towards the training grounds [Guesses are right Sasuke was that hahahahaha!]
> 
> * * *

> "Na-na...Naruto-kun" Hinata silently said, blushing slightly... 'Hinata, you can just ask him out for anything...' Hinata was mentally slapping herself, she was being like her old self again... "What were you saying Hinata?" Naruto asked ignorantly.  
  
"Ah, I know, Hinata would you want to go to Ichiraku, since I'm hungry" Naruto followed by his famous grin and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata replied with a lively nod and they went to the Ichiraku together.  
  
**Meanwhile  
  
**"So you see, we are trying our best to protect her" Tsunade said, the other Kages were completely ignorant of everything... "Hokage-sama, Kakashi has already arrived" Tsunade nodded... "Late as usual..."  
  
The screen was filled with five persons, representing different Kages for different countries. "We have already known her abilities, we, including all of us here, think that you have not pay attention to her growth" Tsunade coughed to indicate her presence, which was already known. "I am not the one in charge of 'that' before, it was the fourth Hokage of Konoha..." There was a murmur going on... "But then the responsibility lies in you, isn't it my friends?"  
  
She got annoyed of them... Were they always like this? She thought to herself, the answer was yes... "I am doing my job with pure intent, for that matter, I don't want any of you telling me what to do" Her temper began to rise slightly. "Is that considered a threat?" One asked, there was a slight murmur again...  
  
"It is not, I am making sure that Konoha will be protected and no one will be able to pass through its gates without my permission" Someone chuckled and gave her statement... "Oh Tsunade-san, news nowadays spread like wildfire, we already know that some Nin got past your walls, you seem to be lying and underestimating the enemy" She chuckled again, the men talked to their own companions...  
  
Tsunade smirked and told them this... "But consider this, I know that your country has been attacked and was recovering from the damage done" The woman snapped and retorted back. "I want none of this 'nonsense', we all know that our country has been the first one to be attacked and we also clearly know that ours has the best defense, don't we?" She used her charms to get a good reply from the others, Tsunade sighed...  
  
"We would want to take her to our country since it has a solid defense" one shot... "No, ours is better, we should take her there" One hissed and it came to a point where Tsunade would have to scream...  
  
"SILENCE! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE SPOILED BRATS DON'T YOU THINK, YOU SHOULD WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENES SINCE WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE IS MUCH SAFER HERE THAT THE OTHER COUNTRIES!" Tsunade said, the others were in disbelief... 'Tsunade? Get angry? Is that possible, I can't believe my eyes' one was thinking...  
  
Tsunade once again coughed "You have already seen her performance, compared to before, she is better, don't you think?" She earned a nod from all of them. "So let us not make such a fuss about it, we would ensure her safety and train her here" Tsunade finally said.  
  
One of them would still not budge, the person, no the woman, a fellow kage like herself... "But you have failed the mission to get the scroll, that is or WAS a mistake, which was one of the most priced treasures that we have found, and yet, you let it slip from your grasp?" The woman asked worriedly but was found smirking at the same time.  
  
Tsunade sighed once again, this time in defeat. Her eyes rolled and she showed regret. "For that, I am really sorry, since, I admit that I have not been alert and I have underestimated the enemy"  
  
"Which led to a small case" The woman added... Tsunade was shocked... "How did you know about that?" Tsunade asked... "I have spies on each country remember?" The woman said, there was a demand for answers.  
  
"We will talk about that later" Tsunade thinking enough was enough, shut her screen down which earned her an expression of an 'arrogant b#$th'  
  
Finally turning around to face her other companion, she took a sit and began to order for some tea. "What was that about Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, well he was just anxious, on what they were talking about, and that was not everyday that they "Kages" get to talk to each other like that...  
  
"Oh, Kakashi, it's nothing really..." 'Liar' Kakashi thought...  
  
She took a sip from the cup and Kakashi began to ask again... "Hokage-sama, why did you call for me?" She almost forgot, so she refreshed her memory. "Ah, Kakashi-san, I forgot" Kakashi sweat-dropped. Suddenly, like a bulb that began flickering light, Tsunade remembered...  
  
"Okay, now I remember, I was going to talk about Sakura" Kakashi seemed to seriously listen, Tsunade finally made his decision... "I'm going to take away Sakura for a while from team seven to train her for a month's dew, Naruto and Sasuke would train too along with the other rookies of Konoha, ne Kakashi, and I want you to send that message to everyone, your colleagues... Also, I want to call all of them here for the announcement, another thing, you will have a rematch... that sums it up Kakashi"  
  
"Oh, special training sessions for each of them, I have prepared everything, the rest wold be for Anko to explain, they would train for spying, jutsu, sparring, everything a ninja could do... this is to make them strong... FAST"  
  
This time, it made Kakashi's jaw drop, maybe his eye drop, or his head drop... [Is that even possible... I am thinking about it hehehe] It took a matter of minutes before he flashed back to reality, it took a while to digest the information he was getting...  
  
One question still remains inside of him... "WHY HOKAGE-SAMA???" Kakashi said, he seemed rather flushed out from digesting it... "Finally, Kakashi, you must do what I please, and I am the Hokage"  
  
"But..." Kakashi said, now turning serious, he looked at the almost sleeping Tsunade, and well, he poked her... "Ahhhh... Gomen ne, I did not have the chance to sleep... being the Hokage is a tough work ne?" Kakashi nodded, and waited for her explanation...  
  
"What was that about the rematch again, and why is Sakura being temporarily removed from team 7, and why does everyone have to train? Is there going to be another war?" Kakashi did the questions as Tsunade delivered her speech...  
  
"Kakashi, to inform you, there is not a war, but there is a terrorist group that has been lurking around the country's outskirts, we are preparing for the coming attack, the enemy, no what I mean, they have already gave their sign, which means they will pay a visit to our village, and if I am right, they will arrive in a month, so we better be prepared for it? Ne Kakashi"  
  
Kakashi gulped... "So who might 'they' be?" Kakashi said... Tsunade heaved a sigh and looked directly at Kakashi, a moment of silence... "You do know the ones who were after Sakura and the scroll right?" Kakashi was getting the picture and he nodded... "So you mean, they are the ones who planned all of this?" Kakashi said...  
  
"not really entirely Kakashi-san, but otherwise they would have raided us with force, so that is why I am preparing everyone, a ninja must be prepared when calamities occur' She stated and bowed her head.  
  
"You seem to have caught the attention of one of the members and 'she' is already after you, she said she was holding back so she wanted a rematch" She sighed, and Kakashi made a frown. "So you mean, the woman that I fought before?" Tsunade nodded...  
  
"Hokage-sama, there's another question in my mind, why does it have to be Sakura?" Tsunade seemed to flinch, she had expected that he would forget about it. Kakashi had a wide grin place on his mask, but that wasn't really visible, but from the look on his eyes, she thought that she had won victoriously in a fight... as in no-sweat-look... "Kakashi-san, I thought you have forgotten about it, it looks like I have to explain everything after all"  
  
Kakashi had all his ears on patrol, what could be so special about Sakura that they want, this better not be something silly...  
  
"Sakura is a very special child ne Kakashi-kun, you might have not noticed it before but she has the potential to become strong" Kakashi was confused, why is she telling this, Sakura was just... Sakura... and well, she is a member of the Haruno family, and well, she does not have special bloodlines, talent yes, and that was only in controlling chakra, and she was a books smart, intelligent.  
  
"No you don't really get it Kakashi-san, haven't you noticed yet? Harunos are different from Sakura" Tsunade said, emphasizing each point. "Why do you say so, I've already got the right bio, she was brought to life by being born in the womb of Mrs. Haruno and why do you sat she is different?"  
  
"I don't really mean it that way... how to explain it" Tsunade silently bowed her head again. "Sakura is, has and had been born with a specialty, it has been sealed from her long ago... Well, let us say that the seal you see is the leakage, someone is penetrating to her mind, forcing her to do something she didn't want, it has already took effect, you see, once the seal is opened, she will have a change in personality, it seems like a craving for something... like... blood lust, lust for fights... lust for killing, it is what that seal gives her, some more power..."  
  
"But Hokage-sama, why does she have it? Why her?" Tsunade massaged her temples, explaining was a hard job... "Because she is NOT a haruno, and we have already confirmed that... From the blood samples, they are far off, Sakura's blood is different from them" Kakashi was surprised by this and he can't even produce a word... "But how was that possible?" Kakashi said...  
  
"I don't really know Kakashi, all I know is that she is not, and reality gives not that much clues based on what we have found" Tsunade paused...  
  
"Apparently the Harunos still don't know about this, I have never planned to tell them, because I know Sakura would never know about it, but this time, someone is after her, and I have a feeling that these happening are connected to her. I can only tell you only by this far, she will train to be stronger, and I know I will succeed on this. She would never refuse to such an offer, ne Kakashi-san?" Kakashi finally managed to nod... "Please keep this a secret ne?"  
  
He nodded and before he could exit the room, he quickly recomposed himself as if nothing happened... "Kakashi, be sure that you will tell everyone the news ne? The news for the teams I mean" He raised his hand to make a sign that he heard it, and disappeared with a puff of smoke...  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**"So after this, what do we do?" Sakura punched the tree which was going to break any minute... "Don't know yet" He continued his meditation training while Sakura exercised for a bit more...  
  
A little while later, the tree began to creak, which she was not aware off. She put her hands to her waist waiting for a miracle to happen, God did answer her in a strange way. The tree was to fall on top of her and was about to smash her to pieces, luckily she was very alert and good...  
  
But wait a minute, Neji moved to take her away from the place, slightly moved her against her will... "Are you alright?" He asked using his cold demeanor... "You didn't have to do that" Sakura pouted...  
  
The moment the frown was imprinted on her face... arms wrapped around her waist, his head placed near her neck... Whispering he said... "I had to do that Haruno Sakura" He slowly pulled away, and Sakura barely audible to hear whispered silent words... "Arigato, Neji-kun"  
  
After doing some serious reconciliation, she decided to thank him. She approached swiftly towards him and well, Neji sensed this and managed to turn around just in time. Click... there lips met... Sakura brought her arms around her neck, and well, Neji encircled his arms around her waist... She slowly pulled away. "Neji Hyuuga, that's already the second time on this day, you act so fast" She said while twirling his hair.  
  
A moment later they tripped and she fell right on top of him "Itaii" Sakura said as she just noticed that she was on top of him... "Gomen ne" Sakura said. A little embarrassed, a slight blush was seen on her face... "Haruno... no Sakura, you are kinda heavy" She did what she was told  
  
"I have to thank you, Ne-ji-kun!" She put every emphasis on the word Neji- kun, to state that she WILL always call him like that from now on... He smirked and stood up... "Anyway, Neji-kun" She said, dusting of the dirt... "I want to invite you on my birth day, I'm turning 13 soon" He soon felt something... As if knowing what he was thinking, she said...  
  
"I'm not feeling down, I'm not depressed, but my birthday has no significance at all... My parents were ALWAYS away before, and my friends, have all of their excuses, but I pray that Kami would consider this year special" She stared on the open space and looked at the clouds...  
  
A moment after that, her head kept aching... another vision...  
  
A sword in hand with blood dripping from its edges... She smiled as she twisted the knife towards the stomach of the scared old lady... A little while later, her face was full of the dark crimson stain... "For killing them I kill you, am I right?" A part of her fell, and a part of her was about to agree. She was face to face with herself when suddenly...  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Neji asked, she noticed both her hands were already at her face, covering the rays of light... "I... I just had a vision" she replied dumbly... "What was in it?" "You wouldn't understand"  
  
He gave up, he didn't want to talk about those things, but he was at least curious... A moment later, some messenger arrived...  
  
"Why now, what happened?" Sakura asked, he hated messengers, didn't know why...  
  
She was irritated because the guard didn't answer, she took a kunai and began swinging it from hand to hand. "So?" She asked, and then the messenger finally moved... "Ummn... You are to be called in a meeting, I was ordered by Kakashi. He said this was a direct order from the Hokage-sama"  
  
The two nodded, and followed the messenger to wherever they were leading them...  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**"Ramen is the best!" Naruto started off as he ate his fourth bowl... "Naruto- kun, I... I didn't know you could eat that much" Naruto nodded, unable to speak. Hinata just stared at him looking startled and amazed, as always.  
  
After gathering much courage, she said... "Naruto-kun, would you.... Ummn... Care to g... go out with... m-me?" The last part came out rather shyly as she gulped every time she said the words...  
  
Naruto stopped eating and starred at her... "Hontoni?" Naruto asked teasingly, and Sakura managed to stifle a slight laugh, and she nodded. Naruto rejoiced in his insides and he was blushing slightly while Hinata was blushing to rosy pink...  
  
"Hinata?" Naruto said playfully, Hinata looked at him and replied with "What is it" She didn't notice that she was playing animatedly with her hands. She mentally slapped herself for that; sooner or later Naruto would finish his bowl of ramen.  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright, I mean, you look so hot, should I say" She was slightly embarrassed, she blushed even more.  
  
"Hey, is ramen your favorite food too?" Naruto suddenly asked while paying his last bill, the chef was surprised that Naruto even got the nerve to pay him. He was a regular costumer after all, he sighed.  
  
"Hai" she nodded, in a puff of smoke, another messenger appeared... And they explained the same thing  
  
**Meanwhile  
  
**Every Team where being notified, Ino and Shikamaru were the next one, followed by... let's say, everyone.  
  
After an hour or so of waiting, all of them were assembled there...  
  
"Meeting Adjourned"  
  
There was a slight murmur among the students, its main question was, why were they called here?  
  
With a poof, each of the team's senseis appeared...  
  
[ummn, this maybe one of the shortest chappies I've done... Okay FINALLY some truth... I know you have been wondering here hehe! Well it would all come out soon... Gekkou Hayate... is the guess what hehehe Currently typing chappie 13 . I'm so happy for those who reviewed ne? Its so great... Mint, if I hurt your feelings... gomen ne!!!! Wahhh! Why does the asterisks... dissappear... most of my you know what are done by that... urgh! Anyway, did you have fun reading this chappie... Soon though, Neji Saku pairing will... its up to you on what you think, anyway, majority rules... byu! This is my shortest chappie... wah! Ummn, not really... well, compared to 6000, it is only half of it... wahahaha]


	13. News part 2 scroll XIII

> **Disclaimer: **Some people are wondering and they are really wondering and thinking about this... I know you do too... "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE? I DON'T GET WHAT IT MEANS, HELLO WE KNOW YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T PUT IT THERE, IT IS NO USE! HECK" I know that you are thinking about some things like that... but I hope some don't... keh, I'll just explain it all to all of you! When you are watching movies as in Disk or anything, if they are original or maybe pirated at times, you notice that there is a Disclaimer thing there, don't we? Well, some people out here were the first ones to ever think of the idea to put their own disclaimers and well, it spread like WILD FIRE. So now, I will type my appropriate Disclaimer from now on...  
  
**Publish date: **May 11, 2004 **Copyright **2004–2005 [this disclaimer would appear always until chappie 16 which I will change by then]  
This fic is copyright to owner and anyone who tries to steal a copy of it shall be given a certain punishment. If you must do so as to save into your hard drive for reading, please drop a message to me . saying that you did so, and I'll approve it... keh, the disclaimer is no use anyway, disclaimers are only used in Movies and legal properties[Urgh] Another thing, I don't own Naruto...  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By:** Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**From News Part 1, we have known the slight news, messenger Chuunins were sent to each team, mostly chuunins though, but some genin teams were there, exceptionally for they are special. It was then that the Senseis appeared....  
  
[Hey, I'm really bad, I know that my story has been finished, but I won't let it out until I get some more reviews... mwahahaha... but my reasons are pure, I have been adding up some more color to my fic, it wouldn't be always the other team who would win, Konoha strikes back!  
  
**To:  
  
Chikako**- This would be a much better chappie... I promise, but then again, it is one of my faves... This would shock you a little . care to read . arigato for it .  
  
**Hikaro**- Hmmn, Gomen ne, but this would be another update hihihi, yah, think so... Kakashi is good in controlling his emotions... Wahhh! Gomen, yah, I also think like that, but the fluff makes the story even cuter, I almost forgot about the aspect, because well there were so many who liked it! More action next chappie... Here are some of my morbid things, managed to do this in two days . I was currently experimenting at the past 2 fics, but now I have to do this right. I'll make Sakura straight forward, hmmn, the other characters would nearly show up  
  
Hmmn, please tell me if I need to improve some more of this, I greatly appreciate it, arigato ne!  
  
**Frozen25**– Well, I think I'll be doing that, keh, I promise ne?]  
  
**Chapter 13  
  
News part 2  
  
**"Ehem" Tsunade appeared in front of the speakers. Chuunins surrounded the area, they were in this round air-conditioned room... and so called stage was set up at front of them.  
  
"So what do you think are they planning" asked a random Nin... "Still don't know, but to summon all of us like that, we must be having something big" Jounins meanwhile where scouting outside, watching for intruders.  
  
One Anbu squad was located inside; the other group was at the gates of Konoha...  
  
Kakashi already knew what she was talking about, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai learned from him too. Of course, he only told them what was told of him and not more than that...  
  
"You may have already noticed the strict policy that had been implemented from the past weeks" She paused and waited for the reply  
  
She received nods and murmurs "Lately, there was a ninja that was able to pass our gates"  
  
There was another murmur, Sakura flinched at her thought... the image of the woman appeared at the back of her mind...  
  
"We also have received the latest report that the latest chuunin team composed of four of our Konoha chuunins were found death near out border, they have delivered the message" A sob was hysterically heard from the back and it silenced after some time...  
  
"They have died fighting and their names are being carved to the memorial"  
  
Sakura felt some pity on whoever that was, but found herself slightly smiling. She was beside Lee, and Lee was so preoccupied on starring at the Hokage and at her, she decided to not CARE about it, and every now and then, she was quietly observing her surroundings while listening really carefully at the words the Hokage said...  
  
"The names are" Tsunade coughed and let the messenger say it...  
  
"Saya Ekisho, Komoko Nohara, Hayame Nohara and Tsukiyo Kejimen" The moment Saya Ekisho was said, the sob grew louder that the said person's teammate escorted her too her house... Keiko Ekisho was a younger of Saya Ekisho, and the given picture of her once she was found was.... Dreadful, she was tortured to death; her clothes were ripped apart... Marks of burns and poison were found by the medic Nins... Her hair was all cut and her heart was no where to be found...  
  
"They were the first to encounter the said opposing group, which poses a threat, they have set an example, for us, to be afraid of them, but we are not, we will fight"  
  
Applause was heard, the messenger was continuously reading the lines...  
  
After an hour of searching, trained medics have found a trail of blood leading to an animal... that was found dead... but there were separate blood samples, one from a human, and one from the said animal. They made a guess, her heart was fed to the animal, after that they killed the useless animal. They are cruel...  
  
"We will find out who will win or lose, but whatever happens, we must be prepared, for anything and for everything"  
  
The other girls had the same faith, tortured to death... Hayame has a rather more serious encounter... She had lots of stabs, they preferred to kill her physically, and marks of explosion notes were there. There were some writing around her body, and that was done by carving it to her skin... It said... 'Foolish ninjas of Konoha, next time, we shall meet' in hiragana... It seemed before she died, her limbs and bones where to be broken first...  
  
"Saya, Komoko, Hayame and Tsukiyo"  
  
Tsukiyo seemed to have been the least tortured, or they could say it like that. There were multiple stabs around his body, and he was in state of shock when found, water all around him, blood flowing freely from his head. It seemed that he blocked an attack some say. After further study, they had defined that an Ice element was done to him, and he was not the least tortured... He was frozen without air, conscious for an hour... but he was exhausted and gave up...  
  
"We shall remember you as brave waorriors"  
  
It also seemed that the multiple slashes were done by a sword or a ken, it made matters worse, it had a 3 centimeter deep cut precisely on each slash. Continuous bleeding and due to paralization and harnessed temperature augment, his consciousness was taken away, together with his life.  
  
"For you have proven your loyalty to Konoha through your acts, may your should reach the Eden in peace"  
  
They decided to burn the bodies... Their parents were devastated at the report but they need to know.  
  
After the bowing of heads and short speech, Sakura looked bored... She accidentally yawned, which caught attention of some boys and some girls... Neji was in the same boat, mourning for the dead was hard, and he didn't want to bring back the memories of 'those'  
  
Sasuke slightly had a picture of his bloodied family in his mind, he started shaking off his thought and tried to concentrate on the about to speak Tsunade.  
  
Naruto was meanwhile analyzing everything in his brain, from the past few weeks; he has gone from little to little steps on becoming as mature as his age. He noticed Sakura sigh for the fourth time, and decided to ask her if she was alright.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright" with an automatic reply, Sakura said "Yes Naruto I am" muttering under her breath she said, with only Lee and Naruto, who grew terrified of her she said... "Next time they do this, hihihihi I will kill them... hihihihihi I'm bored... hihihi" Sakura said with an evil grin...  
  
She looked up her eyes being covered with her hair... Doing this, it made Lee shiver a little bit. Naruto sighed; he gave up and turned around.  
  
They didn't notice it but one did, Neji saw Sakura make her move and chuckle a little while for what she did. She was too unpredictable...  
  
Ino was glancing to Sakura then too Sasuke then to Neji then to Shikamaru then to Tsunade, she couldn't make up her mind... "Oh Gods Ino, don't be worried... This is so troublesome" Shikamaru insisted but it was as if Ino was in another planet called 'inside her mind' She was worried about Sakura yes, she liked Sasuke, and Sakura was with Neji which made her crazy, Shikamaru was blabbering words she didn't understand, and Tsunade... wait Tsunade is speaking...  
  
"Due to these circumstances, we are in great need of force of ranging from spying, offense and defense. I have done the necessary preparations, another thing, you genins and chuunins at the middle, stop blabbering with each other and pay attention!" Tsunade ordered...  
  
Seconds later everything was quiet, only the slight sound of the tapping of her fingers were heard. "Okay" She started...  
  
"Every one of you here would be classified from different teams, yet you still remain in your group. We have already decided to do the pairs and it would be shortly announced tomorrow. The second test examiner, Anko, will be the one who you would meet... Be here on exactly 5:20 AM" There were nods around every corner of the room...  
  
Sakura was getting excited as she was burning from slight pressure... Naruto flashed a dangerous look to Sakura... Both hands were burning with chakra, a few sensed too, but didn't actually care.  
  
She felt guilty, that she was the one to cause the disoriented chuunins; luckily they didn't notice her... But her eyebrow was twitching every time she looks around hearing her name in a barely audible whisper from guys to gals...  
  
"Haruno Sakura" When Sakura heard her name, she smirked... "Will be temporarily removed from her team" Sakura was dumbfounded... "Why?" Tsunade sighed... "It is a direct order from the Hokage, come here" Sakura from her position at the back followed the orders... She marched in front...  
  
The others were also questioning why... Shikamaru raised his hand... "Hokage- sama, we need to know" Shikamaru IS an intelligent person, and he is considered to be a genius... He had stated his statement wholesomely so that she would not be able to refuse. "I would have to do something on her... not much more?" Sakura stared at her with a smug look; she also knew she was keeping something, a strange sense.  
  
She reappeared in front of her and touched her back; she was gone by a puff of smoke. "Haruno Sakura, come down from there this instant!" Tsunade exclaimed...  
  
Sakura from the ceiling pouted [do you know she's kawai when she's pouting] She was silently sleeping while maintaining her chakra great, and to think that was upside down.  
  
She walked lazily towards the place where her clone had been extinguished. She finally made her way towards Tsunade. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, because I slept, I was getting bored" Naruto looked sheepishly at Sakura... 'When did she become so open?'  
  
"Why did you become bored? Why? We were in the middle of the ceremony and... and..."  
  
"And what foolish chuunin" Sakura smirked as she saw who spoke of that...  
  
Mizuuna, a teammate of the said Ekisho... She thought it was pathetic... and she saw her retreat...  
  
Sakura bowed her head and Tsunade patted it, now it didn't disappear, she moved back a little as her hair fell off and her forehead protector fall, she was just in time to catch it.  
  
Tsunade who was observing Sakura noticed some scratches on the forehead protector and Sakura managed to force a small smile. Those who had keen eyes noticed it, those were Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke and of course Neji, and Hinata.  
  
Hinata was shocked as she looked from Sakura to Naruto, hoping that Naruto didn't actually see it. It was evident because the light really fell on top of it, revealing some of the scratched marks.  
  
"Haruno Sakura" Her head snapped but her bangs were still falling lazily following her rhythm like chakra patterns as she managed to make it flow to relieve some of the pain.  
  
"You can let go of the jutsu you used, we will take care of you" Tsunade silently said, she called for some medic Nins to prepare a stretcher...  
  
"Hai" she had momentarily used this jutsu to relive the pain at her head, from time to time, its pain was getting really intense, but it was very unpredictable, as if it was playing with her. She crouched towards the ground and felt her head was about to explode, a dark green pattern was encircling it.  
  
Tsunade whispered words to her ear... "You will momentarily be taken off your team, special training for you, and how to cope up with the seal..."  
  
Sakura nodded and felt a slight thing to easily ease the pain "I think I should do this now" Sakura silently said as she slowly stood up, ignoring the pain.  
  
She let her past scar bleed again, and the pain stopped momentarily to be replaced by another pain...  
  
The others just stared questioningly... "Haruno Sakura will be temporarily off team 7, she had already agreed on it"  
  
Naruto had his jaws wide open, Sasuke meanwhile was staring at her seriously, because he wasn't as weak as Naruto, he knew it had something to do with the seal.  
  
"This meeting would resume tomorrow, all chuunins would be trained in every level, from chakra controlling to ninjutsu and healing jutsus"  
  
Just moments later, there came another visitor. The Anbu squad 12 has appeared...  
  
"Hokage-sama, we have news" Tsunade nodded "Mera Asanagi had been assassinated" Tsunade understood, in her insides she was shocked...  
  
Sakura sighed, she didn't mean to eavesdrop, and it just so happened that she was so close to her so much.  
  
Naruto picking up some tone, spoke to Sasuke... "Did I just hear what you just heard... I mea, Mera-san... dead?" Naruto was sad, since she was one of the best people that he had known.  
  
Sasuke silently nodded...  
  
"Remember 5:20 AM"  
  
She excited the room followed by the jounins, instructors...  
  
The others sighed...  
  
"Hey, what happened to Sakura?" Ino said worriedly, wanting answers, she choked Shikamaru who was analyzing something. She finally kicked him and he stumbled at the ground, it seems that she was so serious that if she had to kill, she will. Panting, Ino said once again, in a ravaged voice... "WHAT.... DO... YOU... THINK... HAPPENED... TO... SAKURA... FOREHEAD... BAKA... CHAN..." She panted heavily afterwards and Shikamaru rolled to the side. The other chuunins were staring at them, and seemed to have stopped walking while other thought it was nothing.  
  
"I don't really know Ino, now, would you please leave me alone?" Ino's ears started to register some voice... 'Leave me alone... leave me alone... leave me alone... leave me alone... leave me alone... leave me alone...' Tears started to swell at her eyes and she had a vein popping from her head and well, she was might mad...  
  
"Oops..." He muttered, he thought... 'First Ino would wail and after snapping back, she would go steamy... and then... she would curse me for being an ignorant naïve person... and she would kill... kill me' being a genius, he started to run for his life while Ino was throwing kunais and shurikens at him.  
  
**Back to Sakura  
  
**"So what do I do now?" Sakura said questioningly, her bangs covering her eyes. "Sakura, we have to ask you something" Tsunade said, frowning slightly...  
  
"Would you betray Konoha?" She looked down and up, nothing shown in her eyes... Tsunade hugged her and it didn't even startle her, Sakura looked down and pushed Tsunade away.  
  
"You are hiding something" Tsunade's head snapped, Sakura looked back and swayed her hands lazily. "But then again, I won't force you to say it, I'm happy enough to be the center of attention, to be able to counter my seal, and well to die with an unknown reason" Sakura said and simply smiled.  
  
Tsunade slapped her, she let it all happen, and the jounins stopped walking and decided to see what was going on. Sakura never let her emotion conquer her, she decided to keep walking... walking forward to where 'she' is headed.  
  
'I've been a fool, huh, all this time I've expected someone to understand me, well, I was wrong, this is what I get' Sakura pulled back her Konoha forehead protector into its place and her emotionless eyes became cold. "Let's go"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "It seems that Konoha is preparing most of them for training, ne?" The masked woman silently bowed down. "We have already assembled, Yon Akurei is complete once again"  
  
The 'Leader' laughed and turned to her other subordinates... "Let's just wait and see, we have all the time in the world, don't we"  
  
"I don't really know, I want to visit her now, as in now!" the young teen laughed and disappeared into smoke...  
  
"How troublesome, she would never learn ne Mitsuki?" Mitsuki nodded and turned to the remaining of them... "Why don't we test your little group Chie, let's see if they are still worthy of the name 'yon akurei' and I will be fighting alone"  
  
Chie nodded and said to Mitsuki... "Minna, Gomen ne" Turning to Mitsuki, she smirked evilly "I assure you that they have become far more better than before, if I were you, you would have to face them in a one on one battle to win, since a team would work better"  
  
"Chie, stop blabbering"  
  
"Okay I get it, whoever wins receives a price ne?" Chie said and ran her hands at her finders, she touched her ken... and swung it around, then put it back to place... "Chie, stop playing with your sword"  
  
'I know what I am doing" She pouted and headed off to her next destination, spying is her expertise... Mitsuki sighed... "Kyohu introduce your new comrades, and after that, it is automatically a go"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "So, where do you want to go?" Naruto said, but he was obviously not in the mood, after all the happening, he rather would have to stay in his apartment and stare at the ceiling, be at Ichiraku and or train...  
  
"You decide Naruto-kun" was Hinata reply...  
  
"Do you want to spare with me Hinata?" Naruto finally gave his point, Hinata nodded and followed Naruto to the forest. While...  
  
Ino decided that Shikamaru was no use... so she decided to head for Sasuke, who was training...  
  
At last, she found him, skipping happily and smiling very lightly, she ran in a sing song manner yelling... "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Ino went towards him...  
  
In a moment or two, twelve shuriken were headed for her... and pinned her to the tree. "Sasuke-kun... it's just me, Ino'' Sasuke gave her a serious look as if telling her to get out or state her purpose.  
  
"About the early thing, you know, about Sa... Sakura" Ino said worriedly as she saw Sasuke was in front of her pulling off the kunais. She fell hard at the ground, her head was aching, and she was pinned at the top of the tree...  
  
Sasuke stared at her dumbly, he expected her to do tree climbing skills  
  
He gracefully landed down and stared at her disgusted, annoyed for a fact.  
  
"I want you to tell me about Sakura, I don't know ay more, ever since the mission, she got strange, and well, she even told me before about those vision she had..."  
  
A pink haired shinobi entered his mind... he spoke the words  
  
"...Sakura..."  
  
"I want you to tell me something about her"  
  
"Ask her yourself"  
  
He continued his training with only one thing in mind 'to get stronger'  
  
**Meanwhile  
  
**"SAKURA-CHAN! I WILL RESCUE YOU!" Lee said, as he was being pulled by both Neji and Ten-ten.  
  
Seconds later Gai appeared... "I'm sorry" Lee stopped his shouting and turn to face their sensei...  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later" he flashed a V sign which means peace, and turned around wiping his tears...  
  
In a puff of smoke he vanished... "What was that for" Ten-ten asked, as he let go of Lee and took a seat at the ground.  
  
Neji also let go of Lee, who was reminiscing, he was wondering of what would happen tomorrow.  
  
All was left in confusion...  
  
**Back to Naruto  
  
**Naruto fought Hinata but he wasn't going all out, Hinata was too, going easy on Naruto...  
  
"Hey Hinata, don't go easy on me right?" He received a kick towards the face  
  
"Hey no fair"  
  
Hinata apologized and turned to Naruto... "Would I go easy then?" She asked shyly  
  
"Just go hard" Naruto said as he blocked the incoming fist, but stumbled off the ground since it was just a trick to not let him see the next attack.  
  
Swinging her right hand she had almost paralyzed Naruto's right leg, which she was almost going to do.  
  
'Hinata had really improved, this is going to be great'  
  
Hinata rushed forward towards him to give him a jab at his fist, which resulted to air friction, it was a very hard punch, Hinata kicked Naruto and did the same maneuver, but then again, she failed.  
  
"Hinata, you must always do other things, once your opponent knows how you fight, you will fail, like what happened to Sakura and Neji'  
  
She nodded and quickly did her plan. She jumped high into the air and landed on his shoulders...  
  
"Kage bunshin" Naruto shouted, and Hinata kicked the Naruto, which was a clone. She grabbed for all her kunais and managed to make five of them disappear. Ten more to go...  
  
She scanned around the area and noticed Naruto was hiding at the tree, she knew it of curse since she was using byakugan.  
  
"Naruto-kun, Gomen!" Hinata forcefully made her way towards Naruto, who was only paying attention at the scene before him.  
  
Seconds later, he was knocked out.  
  
"Na... Na.. Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly said, it has been an hour since he was out... "Ummn, you knocked me out Hinata, you are great" Naruto made Hinata blush, he congratulated her, and then he noticed it was already night time, more or less 6:00 something...  
  
"Hinata... do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto sighed, it took him twenty seconds to answer, and she was constantly playing with her thumbs thinking that something bad might happen... her decision was...  
  
"Yes" Naruto smiled and walked Hinata to the Hyuuga household.  
  
Others were still practicing still preparing for the day tomorrow...  
  
[So this chappie was done to stabalize things, Yahoo! Finally I finishd it! I'd never play with my characters again ne? Next chappie would be about training . hehe, I hope you liked this one, I'm sorry if I ended it in Naruto and Hinata's place... I was kinda lazy hehe... but anyway, if you want more info about the one who died. They really have sncountered the group, they were sent to spy on it, and that sums it up...  
  
I want to thank reviewers who pinpointed what was wrong with my fic... wahh, sometimes I just get too caried away, (sometimes I find Kakashi cute when he yells... I kinda think he was kinda joking around... OOC neh... ihihi... and Neji and Sakura kawaii... well, I'd try and do my best to not let my thoughts reach that place) oh and another thing yah, Gekkou Hayate was already killed ne... hihihi  
  
Gomen ne for my update, I promise a much better fic, next coming chappie, you would meet another member of the group and I know you would like her so much . but you would have to wait for 4 days or so... Hehe, but I'm not entirely sure yet .  
  
My authors note is just so long! More characters coming up ahead... especially dangerous ones... Keep tuning on .]


	14. Introduction

> **Disclaimer: **Some people are wondering and they are really wondering and thinking about this... I know you do too... "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE? I DON'T GET WHAT IT MEANS, HELLO WE KNOW YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T PUT IT THERE, IT IS NO USE! HECK" I know that you are thinking about some things like that... but I hope some don't... keh, I'll just explain it all to all of you! When you are watching movies as in Disk or anything, if they are original or maybe pirated at times, you notice that there is a Disclaimer thing there, don't we? Well, some people out here were the first ones to ever think of the idea to put their own disclaimers and well, it spread like WILD FIRE. So now, I will type my appropriate Disclaimer from now on...  
  
**Publish date: **May 11, 2004 **Copyright **2004–2005 [this disclaimer would appear always until chappie 16 which I will change by then]  
This fic is copyright to owner and anyone who tries to steal a copy of it shall be given a certain punishment. If you must do so as to save into your hard drive for reading, please drop a message to me . saying that you did so, and I'll approve it... keh, the disclaimer is no use anyway, disclaimers are only used in Movies and legal properties[Urgh] Another thing, I don't own Naruto...  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By:** Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**Hokage had already decided to take necessary participation off everyone in their country; they have also received reports of the dead chuunins... Also another report was that from their earlier mission... Mera was assassinated... Tsunade had decided for serious training, everyone has to be careful... And who is the teen... You'll soon find out  
  
[Hmmn, Gomen, this would be kinda late, my inspirations are the reviewers, wahh! I want 4 reviews, hehe . but anyway, Thank you for the review, promise the update soon . next time Aiee, another thing... Wahh! R and R .  
  
**To:  
  
Nihata**- Thank you for reviewing hihi . Nightmares are the most interesting part of your story hehe, well, I have an email, but then again, it is hidden... Hmmn, well, I'll change that next time, jaa!  
  
**Hikaro**- Thanks for that . hmmn, if you see anymore things that kinda bother you, don't hesitate to put it on the review ne? Hihi, and again, please review hehe .  
  
**Frozen25**- I'll do something about that, who wants more yon Akurei? Hehe, well I know you do... hehe, Ill do my best ne? This time, its training time wahahaha, let's see what Sakura does and the others ne?]  
  
**Chapter 14  
  
Introduction**
> 
> * * *
> 
> They walked silently at the streets heading towards the Hyuuga mansion... Not long before that, they have encountered a familiar long haired shinobi to interrogate them...  
  
"Neji-san, ummn, Na...Naruto-kun, ju-just wa...walked me here... I... I hope... I hope its okay..." Hinata said... while her head slowly began to look and stare at the ground...  
  
"Next time, I don't want to see you two together" Neji said, and smirked as he saw Naruto boil with anger... He was on his way towards the gates when...  
  
"And I don't want to see you together with Sakura-chan!" Naruto defiantly said, Neji looked at Naruto, still keeping the smirk, which turned into an evil grin...  
  
"Is she your then?" Neji said, Naruto had a slight vein popping from his head and when he was about to shout...  
  
"Please... stop" Hinata said... Naruto didn't hear it and shouted "SO WHAT! SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT Y-" He was cut off by Hinata, she gave him a slap...  
  
She ran away, and Neji still kept his smirk 'loser'  
  
He followed Hinata towards the house and left Naruto stumbling there... He massaged his left cheek... "Gomen... Hinata-chan"  
  
He left and went to his house...  
  
It was soon midnight, she had given all her skills to this training, she never bothered to really sleep, and she was confused and irritated at the same time. Throwing all her energy at her punches at her kicks, she would be soon dozing off.  
  
The moon was rising as high as it was before, she demolished a tree from the friction the air had given... She was continuously pounding it... - - - - "Hokage-sama" Tsunade nodded, as she gave one final glance at Sakura... 'She's so sharp... I hope she does not do it...'  
  
The Hokage went in and prepared for the meeting... - - - - She was singing a song of depression... while taking it out on the tree... She took out her kunai and slashed its bark, then she cut the leaves in a swift manner...  
  
Taking out her scroll, she examined all of it... She found a perfect genjutsu to help her in battles...  
  
"Easy, this would be very handy"  
  
She chuckled a little, horse, rabbit, tiger, dragon, horse, rabbit, tiger, dragon, horse, rabbit, tiger, dragon...  
  
"Ninpou: sen ken" She said in a playful manner, she engulfed the area with pure darkness; she made it easier for her to control this, because she had been practicing a lot of genjutsus before.  
  
In the middle was a coffin, with a thousand holes, and different kinds of swords were to pierce there. She laughed as she released the genjutsu. It had a 10 meter range, anyone who steps at her territory will be stopping dead...  
  
She flashed a smirk, and picked her katana... 'Time for sword practice'  
  
She continued still not resting, she sighed, as she looked at the area...  
  
Her hands were bleeding, she didn't care, her head was aching, and she was exhausted...  
  
She laughed as she collapsed to the ground; it was already 2 in the morning. She decided to take a little rest, the mist of the foggy area throbbed her to a slight sleep...  
  
Dream...  
  
She found herself staring at the lifeless image of another; she saw herself, her hands, and her clothes, drenched with blood. She soon went outside of the said room and saw some black cloaked people... She nodded and followed too.  
  
On the other side of the realm, she saw herself sleeping; she managed to voice out something... "Why are you showing me this, anyone answer me?"  
  
No one answered, she decided to look at the scene, it became bigger and bigger, and now as if she was there standing. The soft breeze came to her hair and it felt like peace. The girl woke up, and she opened the door, her face bound from emotion, it was different when she was sleeping and not... In a flash the vision was gone...  
  
Now she saw the sword... at the rock...  
  
Later, flashes of people going to war, killing each other for the sake of their kind... They were foolish in her opinion but it felt something like... at the back of her mind, a voice stood up... 'Sakura' 'what do you want from me, who are you' 'You will know... someday' the chilly voice faded away and left her alone in the dammed place.  
  
"Why could you not understand it, come on take my hand" The two face woman appeared again... She almost took her hand entranced by the harp that was silently playing.  
  
Flashes of her friends came to her, and she pulled her hand back. The woman held her around her... "Sakura chan... why can't you understand, you are bound to us by chains, and yet you are so far... just take my hand"  
  
Shackles appeared at her wrists, neck and feet, she was trapped. "What do you want with me" She asked sadly, as she felt herself falling...  
  
"You will never fall my angel, since you are in our arms..." she felt warm tears come from the masked woman...  
  
"Are you acting...? I would not easily fall for that you know" She said none chantingly...  
  
"I don't really know, next time again... Sakura chan"  
  
She left her there... once again, making her experience the same pain... of being lost.  
  
The End...  
  
She found herself in a room, she saw Godaime silently sleeping at the chair... looking at the clock, it was around four, so she didn't sleep that much after all.  
  
She took a bath, and did everything necessary, after coming out with the same attire; she saw the fifth already ready... She greeted her with a slight smile and Sakura replied with a forced one.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto slipped and fell from his couch... "5:00???!" Naruto instantly got a cup of his ramen ready, and used his normal orange jacket... finally after everything was prepared he was late... '5:18 am'  
  
Naruto put on his forehead protector and used his chakra to boost up his speed.  
  
To the meeting place  
  
Sakura lazily flipped her hair as she saw how many chuunins have arrived, like yesterday, the rookies were positioned at the middle and the surrounding chuunins were at the same place as before.  
  
Then Naruto came in and grinned, he sighed... "Naruto Uzumaki! You are late!" The Hokage said, and some laughed...  
  
"But only for five minutes that is" The fifth said again, her eyes turned to Anko and she got the message, wearing the head phone she ordered the big screen to be shone at the stage's upper left corner, facing the audience.  
  
Tsunade nodded and urged her to explain everything  
  
"Every one of you IS already present here, am I right?" The group nodded and saw her with a kunai at her finger; she swung it towards the chuunin who dodged it...  
  
"I want to tell everyone to listen carefully since this would not be repeated" Sakura sighed, she was temporarily removed to her team and she was standing at the upper railings, at the back off the area... being guarded by an Anbu Squad...  
  
She took a seat there and listened, she saw Naruto and her teammates, but they didn't see her... 'What's up with Tsunade anyway, why did her put a genjutsu seal here...' she pouted, and she faced the four Anbus...  
  
"You can never go down there" one had read her mind... The three nodded, she sighed, and she studied it and paid attention carefully...  
  
"Like yesterday, I am here to announce and explain the said training"  
  
"First, the groups, every one of you will be graded according to skills, from spying, offense and defense of our country" She got a copy...  
  
"There are twenty four chuunins here and twelve genins" Anko announced as she recounted... fifty have been already grouped and is scouting for the area, the others meanwhile were in missions...  
  
"Six of you will belong to the spy troop, the remaining thirty would either belong to the offense or defense troop" Anko grinned which made most of them sweat drop.  
  
"Let me start with the chuunins"  
  
She heaved out a sigh... as she saw the lines...  
  
"When I call your name please step forward, you will be graded by either of the three"  
  
"Amadare Sairei, has moderate skills, but excels mostly at ninjutsu, fire and water elements, good, you make it to offence team"  
  
An applause was heard, Sairei walk over and did what was done...  
  
"Akiba Hano, excels at poison handling, weaponry, genjutsu and ninjutsu" Hano smirked, putting both his hands in a curled demeanor... Anko's eye twitched... 'And for your information, he is also a nar... narcissist...' Anko sighed and trailed off "you go to defense"  
  
He ran a little while and saw some girls waving at him, he gave them a slight wink, and they fell.  
  
Sakura who was watching everything about it, was feeling awkward at the moment... She was about to get her kunai when her eyebrow creased a little... 'The ANBU again...'  
  
"Now next, let me call on Akiba Kumoko, same as her brother, excels at poison handling, weaponry, slightly better for genjutsu and ninjutsu, defense team"  
  
A teen aged girl with a chuunins vest strapped to herself together with her European like outfit and flaw, came towards Akiba Hano. She flashed him a dagger's look before. Her hair following every way she looks.  
  
"Ekisho Keiko, Ninjutsu, element earth techniques, shuriken throwing techniques, she goes to defense"  
  
She silently passed towards the crowd and into her position...  
  
"Furimo Inoyoko, excels at ninjutsu, taijutsu and chakra control, offense" Anko lazily said, Inoyoko came from the crowd and gracefully somersaulted to her place, she was the first chuunin to ever take it seriously.  
  
"Geiran Kumo, has the special bloodline ability of juyon no fuin, we need you, would you accept the offer" Anko asked him seriously...  
  
"Okay, I accept, but I would not risk my life in battle" Kumo said  
  
"I understand, you are hereby placed at the offense team"  
  
Kumo walked silently while hearing the next name to be called...  
  
He received glares, they were somewhat curious to his ability. Wearing his marvelous hair, he swung it off his shoulders, and proceeded to his place, eyeing the precise location of Sakura. She bit her lower lip, it seems that he wants to give 'her' an offer... His pony tailed hair brushed off and he stood up looking at everyone, in the same manner...  
  
She sighed...  
  
"Hada Nawake, excels at ninjutsu and slightly at Taijutsu, okay, you take offense" She sighed and looked at the next piece  
  
"Hiyake Sabushin, ninjutsu, fire element and taijutsu, so that everything would be well balanced, we have decided to put you into our defense troop, even though you qualify at offense" Sabushin nodded and slowly walked towards his assigned place  
  
"Hyuuga Nasake" With this, Hinata and Neji were both Startled... 'Hyuuga huh...' Neji silently thought into his mind, as he saw the figure come towards the ring stage...  
  
"As a member of the Hyuuga clan, we have taken acknowledgement on this and we found that you are to be placed at Konoha defense" He nodded and took off to his place. Before doing so, Nasake activated his byakugan, promptly staring at the place where Sakura was hiding. She smirked and gave him a lustful malicious glare, he in turn grinned and went to his side.  
  
"Imishi Kura, he excels at ninjutsu, stealth and weapon handling, you have been placed at offense" Anko gave him a thumbs up, Kura wears this white and red attire, her is blond, eyes are brown sometimes being mistaken as red. He places his chuunin vest securely at his well built body.  
  
"Inuzuka Tsume, being from the Inuzuka, we need your special capabilities and you had excelled at ninjutsu, taijutsu, and your own combat style... You are the fist member of our spy team!"  
  
Anko smiled whole heartedly, Tsume smirked, and went to his place, and he wears this regular uniform of a chuunin, matched with his favorite hand glove. He is accompanied by his fellow fox, named Eiren.  
  
"Matsumo Rai" A chuunin with a blue grayish hair and eyes, came upon to a view, chuunin vest was loosely found and a black ninja outfit with matching red strands lithe enough but keen on sight was seen... At his back were two metals, with a pointy edge and at the middle was a curved precise, made to be held by hands... His serious look seemed to pierce on Anko...  
  
She shook of the thought that was in her mind and began reading  
  
He leaned on someone for support and it was his sister, she was used to this after all they are twins... "Good at stick fighting, taijutsu, and... chakra wave..." Anko reread... "Good at chakra waves..." she looked at some more info and said... "It is a technique their clan is using to blast out the enemy easily" She sighed... "You are hereby placed at the offending team"  
  
He walked calmly at his place and saw some girls starring at him, he and her sister were out from the country for two years and that was why they weren't aware of their presence.... Before they were a famous team with his sister, together with Yukino, their other teammate, they have completed ten A ranked missions, twenty four B ranked missions, twenty nine C ranked missions, and four D ranked missions. They were often said as the perfect team...  
  
"Next, Matsumo Rei" Rei sighed and moved forward, she was wearing this white red and black dress that shown her beauty, she stared at her official rival... and muttered under her breath... "Kumoko... Akiba" At her back was a spear, and her hands were protected by metal gears. Her curly hair of the same color as her twin shown, together with the neo Chinese design of her dress, she was remarkable.  
  
"Rei... Matsumo" Kumoko gritted her hands, Hano sighed, and he calmed down his sister, and after that, began hugging himself to... let's say, death.  
  
"Matsumo Rei, like his brother, is an expert at handling the metal sticks, but she preferred to use the spear, since it would give much damage, though it was a two-handed weapon" "Expertise at taijutsu and genjutsu, chakra wave too" She began looking at her, she looks as a female version of his brother... although she dresses not like him "You go to offense" She smirked as she knew they would not be separated, since they make such a good team... Her chuunin vest was tightly around her to see her fitted cures...  
  
Anko then scrolled down to the names... and muttered "It seems like the best konoha rookies are assembled here ei?" She winked at Tsunade...  
  
"Next, we have Mikoro Shiage, a genjutsu professional, one of the assassins of konoha, but you will rank to defense, because, YOU will be better there" A mysterious slim boy stepped towards the side heading for the said place, turtle necked shirt, colored dark navy blue matched with his chuunin vest, forehead protector is attached to his neck, together with his maroon brown pants.  
  
"Next we have... Mizuumi" Anko sighed, and turned to look at the Hokage, Hokage just gave her a sign. "Expert in water element jutsus, and also a genjutsu pro" Mizuumi's attire was considered among the simplest of all, she wears the white traditional ninja attire, with her chuunin vest, together with light brown baggy pants. Her shoulder length hair kept moving in any direction she went; she knew where she was going so she made a decision to continue walking towards the said place...  
  
While announcing, Anko noticed that Mizuumi was walking to offence; she scratched the back of her head and decided to announce it before long. "Mizuumi goes to offense"  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth; this was a very long meeting... She sighed and went to ask... "Ne, when will they stop?" The Anbu sighed... they were getting a bit annoyed of Sakura... "Hmmn, let's say, nine people left" Sakura sighed again, and played with her kunais.  
  
"Next, we have Nigate Shojiro, expert at taijutsu, chakra handling, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. One of the best spies of konoha, he also has the ability to use the katana" Shojiro bowed in respect, he wears a very formal attire, a blue sleeved T-shirt with matching holes, combined with his vest, and of course, his white pants, attached to it is his katana. His black hair streaked with brown and sliver matches his eyes whose color is dark red, his face looks very playful, but inside he has his lustful desires.  
  
As if on cue, he somersaulted to his place, like Mizuumi, he knows where he will be placed. "Shojiro goes to the spy team"  
  
He smiled gradually, and smirked after; opening his eyes, in a malicious manner, that only Sakura did see.  
  
She averted his eyes, and turned to look next...  
  
"Nikon Hoshi, one of our best konoha rookies, he is an expert in weaponry, one of the best I have seen, we also know about his combat skills in both aerial, ground, and water, a taijutsu specialist too" Hoshi smirked, being praised that much...  
  
"Offense it is"  
  
The combatant boy, with a hair braided to until his waist, with the color of violet, came going to the said location. Earning glances to Sairei, Kumoko, Keiko, Inoyoko, Rei, Mizuumi, Sakuya, Himu, Yukino, and Haname... All of their eyes were burning...  
  
Sakura took notice of this, and guessed what the problem...was... She noticed the sheepish look in his eyes... Sakura joined staring at him...  
  
"Nohara Sakuya, She excels at concealing, chakra control, ninjutsu techniques, and shurkien throwing skills and field techniques"  
  
Sakuya, with her slightly pony tailed hair, came towards the clearing, her glimmering teal eyes mixed with excitement, she wears this bathing suit like attire, that attracts many of the boys, and gives them a nosebleed. To hide it, she wears her chuunin vest and her short ninja kilt. Her cheeks were painted with make-up, makes her beautiful.  
  
Both Rei and Kumoko gave up, they would never do that in their lives, but they too, wore some slight cosmetics, how annoying.  
  
"You go to defense Sakuya was dumbfounded... "Bu... but I thought!?!?!" "You are to go to your position, we already have the right personnel, and so if you excuse me, I would have something more to do"  
  
With this, Kumoko laughed, she went to Sakuya's place and dragged her by the hair, enjoying every moment of the scene, while Sakuya was their pleading... The boys sighed...  
  
"Nohara Yoroshii, like his sister, he is better in a way in field combat and much better in concealing techniques, then again, you go to defense"  
  
The brown haired lad with five earrings attached to one ear laughed and went to defense, he was not expecting much... He wore five rings, in his right hand, which was used to stores poison, with claws and slightly small holes for the poison to come out, he wears it at his knuckles.  
  
"Noboru Himu, good in marionette controls, and can also manage good ninjutsus skills, bird talking and chakra control" A young woman with a blue bird in her shoulder came walking towards the center isle, with her faithful pet the bird 'Kayee' [kai-ye] His fly away bangs with some red streaks were into view, together with her green silk lining, and white attires...  
  
"It is an honor" She spoke nonchalantly...  
  
"You are to be placed at our defense team" She forced a smile, her slyness coming out to view.  
  
"Okao Yukino" A green dressed lady went towards the center isle, her white hair falling endlessly as she came, her light blue grayish eyes came into a view and went searching for Rei and Rai, she waved a hand and smile elegantly. Her pale skin was freezing, but it brought out a very light mist, that makes it soft to see.  
  
"Expert in whip fighting, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, element water" She walked a little more, her white lithe fingers clutching to her side, the whips.  
  
Her chuunin vest is neatly placed at her upper clothing, and her smile is as cold as ever.  
  
"Offense team!" Rai and Rei rejoiced, because their teammate wouldn't be separated from them...  
  
"Seigo Nakao"  
  
There are only three more remaining, one girl, two boys, including Nakao...  
  
He sighed and went to his position; he already had his eye out for a minute.  
  
Anko sighed and mentioned his expertise... "He is very good in wind type jutsus, uses bandages in fighting, taijutsu and throwing skills... he can also use the 'me no shiryoku' a family technique, which allows the user to see specific locations by manipulating some chakra."  
  
Nakao smirked and stared at Sakura... before going to offense "Tsch..." Sakura said, as she gave him a daggered look, which made him chuckle... She became annoyed... and started talking to the Anbu... "Hey, is everyone here like that?" Sakura asked, the Anbu nodded and shook her head...  
  
Haname went to the same place but on the other side, at the defense part...  
  
She stared at the place Sakura was in and closed her lime eyes, and opened it again, blue chakra swirls encircled it, and she raised her hands and waved... Instantly giving her place to the others...  
  
Nasake smiled, and activated his byakugan, seeing this Hinata too activated it, next was Neji, followed by Kakashi's Sharinggan and Sasuke...  
  
She sighed and waved her hand, looking extremely pissed off... She continued staring at Haname disgustingly, she didn't notice that her hand was bleeding again, and the droplets fell, right beside Ino, who was terrified at the sight...  
  
Sasuke chuckled; Hinata grew uneasy and deactivated her byakugan, the other kept it, Sasuke, felt like staring at her... Just a little more  
  
At the Gates of Konoha  
  
A young teen, with whitish hair, pale skin, and a pet phoenix that was colored white stood, thus alerting the guards. Her eyes where white too, as her lips where colored into light blue, her bangs covered her left face for some reason.  
  
Wearing a somewhat similar to school attires, she seemed to be innocent, but Konoha will not be fooled...  
  
One of the Anbu was tasked to go towards the said teen, and asked her name...  
  
"May you state your purpose and name?"  
  
The teen tickled her phoenix and touched the man's chest, it left a freeze... And then he shivered momentarily, it all happened so fast... One second later, she was already at the gate's door. "I'm here for Sakura Haruno, my cousin, tell her my name is Koryuu" The Anbu nodded... Chuckling under her breath, she sighed and mumbled... "Fools"  
  
Back to the auditorium  
  
"Like her brother, she is well trained in ninjutsu, element earth, she can also use the 'me no shiryoku' she is also very good in targeting, has the record of a half kilometer target practice"  
  
Haname smirked and proceeded towards the defense team.  
  
"Next we have Shokusha Katsu, uses bars as a weapon, has a summoning technique 'tokage' or lizard, excels at ninjutsu, taijutsu is his second specialty, you go to offense"  
  
By now, those who were left were the genins, and of course one chuunin, Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru...  
  
"Okay, now we have... Amadare Sairei, Furimo Inoyoko, Geiran Kumo, Hada Nawake, Imishi Kura, Matsumo Rai and Rei, Mizuumi, Nikon Hoshi" She stopped and stared at him, then to Kakashi...  
  
He sighed and wondered why... "Okao Yukino, Saigo Nakao and Shokusha Katsu for our offending team, you will receive special training starting later on, you will also join the other rookies afterwards..."  
  
One started clapping, followed by the other one, until all of them clapped, except Sakura...  
  
"We also have Akiba Hano" Which earned stares... among the girls... "Akiba Kumoko" Stares from the boys... "Ekisho Keiko, Hiyake Sabushin... Hyuuga Nasake" Stares from Sakura... "Mikoro Shiage, Nohara Sakuya and Yoroshii, Noboru Himu and Seigo Haname"  
  
An applause was heard again, the most special team...  
  
"We have Inuzuka Tsume and Nigate Shojiro, in our most dangerous team" A louder applause was heard, Shojiro's eyes were piercing once he opened it...  
  
"We now go to our Konoha newest rookies"  
  
"I will make this fast, I will call you in your names, since everybody here knows what all of you can do, they have done their assignments well" Anko said sheepishly...  
  
"To our spy team, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Ino Yamanaka"  
  
Ino and Shikamaru were shocked, Neji and Shino kept their cool... "The six of you would work as a perfect team, I assure you that, and it has been carefully decided"  
  
"To our offending team we have, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki" They have been welcomed to join the other group's party.  
  
Sakura didn't budge and remained to where she was sitting, the female Anbu said it was already alright, she swiftly somersaulted towards her place, landing right beside Sasuke and Naruto earning some surprised glances, and some smirks...  
  
She harrumphed; she was not enjoying the plan.  
  
"The rest of you will join the other Team"  
  
The three nodded, Chouji, Ten-ten and Lee all went to their places.  
  
It was no doubt that the offending team was better than the defending team, what was the Hokage planning anyway?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Their fight continued for hours until her opponents were totally out... "They are better, I accept that they are made into the new Yon Akurei" Panting Mitsuki said... "I think you are getting sloppy Mitsuki-chan, where did Koryuu go anyway..."  
  
The other person sighed... "Shimata, she is going to cause a ruckus there"  
  
"Ummn, don't worry, I know that brat won't because she IS old enough" The other one nodded, the fiery haired lady moved out... "I agree that you are getting sloppy at times Mitsuki"  
  
"I am not; it was just that their combinations are very good..."  
  
"But you could have finished them by one blow of your technique" A dark voice said, that sent chills on Chie... "Hmmn, come to think of it yes, but that would kill them" Mitsuki retorted...  
  
They continued doing that until the Yon Akurei Members awoke... "Hmmn, where are...." One said, Kyohu, being the leader of the said group held out a hand to her new members... "We are extremely apologizing if we did not meet your standers Mitsuki-sama"  
  
"No no, you pass" Mitsuki shot back... "Only one condition, I hope you get stronger, train with Chie for a while, we will come and pay a visit at a certain place..."  
  
She laughed a little more and faced Chie... "I think that there would really be trouble, but I figure that, she won't be joking around this time, she lived her life along with us for this reason..."  
  
The said group Chit Chatted... they had never been this way after some years, this was considered as a reunion...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "The Training session would start for about two hours from now, be here exactly by 7:50 AM"  
  
Sakura swung her hair and vanished from the view, the others were moving outside. The other rookies also went outside. Sakura appeared at the side of Tsunade. "What exactly are you planning?"  
  
"I know you are going to train with them, but I doubt that you would like it, it would be a hard training, that is true, but you would mostly find yourself practicing for self control... It seems that genjutsu being put to you affects you a lot"  
  
Tsunade said while eying most of the chuunins headed outside. A messenger appeared from out of nowhere...  
  
"Master Hokage, we have been visited, her name is Koryuu, and she says that she is a cousin of Haruno Sakura, will we let her in?"  
  
The Hokage sighed... "Call the Haruno's and Sakura come with me"  
  
She pulled Sakura and they both vanquished themselves, towards the gates...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "We don't really know what you are talking about, all of our relatives are dead by now, Koryuu, we have never heard of it..."  
  
Mrs. Haruno said while scratching the back of her head, she took a leave from the Anbu and decided to rest... She was reminiscing for that fact that she could not understand her daughter...  
  
"You must see her; she insists that she needs to see her cousin urgently"  
  
With this, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno hesitantly followed them...
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Gomen Gomen, I know all of you wanted me to update, but I have been doing the character bios . here's the complete list, you can just copy cat it if you want . hehe, enjoy reading it 6.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **List****
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****Amadare Sairei**
> 
> **Team Members **- Hiyake Sabushin, Nohara Sakuya  
**Expertise **- Ninjutsu - water element, she is an expert at the field of water element, but she also is an expert at fire. She is much comfortable in using water jutsus...  
**Looks **- She is not really choosy about her attire so she wears this lime green colored Chinese turtle necked T-shirt, followed by the traditional black ninja pants.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is very reasonable, tends to act stupid at times...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Akiba Hano**
> 
> **Team Members **- Imishi Kura, Mikoro Shiage  
**Expertise **- Poisons, ninjutsu, genjutsu  
**Looks **- Hano is dressed in a white T shirt with a chuunin vest, wearing a dark brown shorts, and blue sandals... Dark eyes, black hair... His hair is kinda messy like Naruto's but it does not stand up, it lowers down, indicating softness, one earring at the other side...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He is a narcissist... He extremely loves himself, and a playboy too... He is very good at genjutsu, and most of them are... you-know-what-things...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Akiba Kumoko**
> 
> **Team Members - **GeiranKumo, Seigo Haname  
**Expertise **- Poisons, ninjutsu, genjutsu  
**Looks **- She wears this red sleeveless European like trend, she is a fashion-genius I tell you. Like her brother, Kumoko has dark eyes and shoulder length straight her...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is a fashion expert, and she is very reliable in terms of it. She does not take missions seriously but if the mission was REAL serious, then that would be time where she would act.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Ekisho Keiko**
> 
> **Team Members **- Mizuumi, Hyuuga Nasake  
**Expertise **- Ninjutsu and weapons [shuriken], like her older sister Saya, she mainly uses earth techniques. Shurikens are also her main choice.  
**Looks **- She is a resemblance of Saya Ekisho. Has black hair, dark green eyes, normal ninja outfit. Forehead protector at hips, in a fashionable way. With Chuunin vest of course
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> Is a very loyal team mate, likes the breeze. She does not throw her pride away and she is best for offense in any other thing...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Furimo Inoyoko**
> 
> **Team Members **- Nigate Shojiro, Noboru Himu  
**Expertise **- Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, chakra manipulation  
**Looks **- Has a white T-shirt, chuunins vest, and dark lilac color of eyes... Has a normal ninja skirt.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is very competitive in terms of everything, she would not dare lose to anyone.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Geiran Kumo**
> 
> **Team Members **- Akiba Kumoko, Seigo Haname  
**Expertise **- juyon no fuin, fourteen seals, activating this, would lead to his life's death. The fourteen seals is a forbidden technique  
**Looks **- Has a marvelous straight black hair, pony tailed, to be exact.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He gets everything done, he also likes to play with his prey
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Hada Nawake**
> 
> **Team Members **- Nikon Hoshi, Shokusha Katsu  
**Expertise **- Excels mostly at Ninjutsu, slightly at Taijutsu  
**Looks **- slightly tanned and muscular, sea blue eyes. Has hi chuunin vest strapped onto him, very serious
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He makes sure that every mission is finished, everything will be .
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Hiyake Sabushin**
> 
> **Team Members **- Amadare Sairei, Nohara Sakuya  
**Expertise **- Ninjutsu - fire element and taijutsu. Sabushin is a very fast opponent, but Lee is much faster than him.  
**Looks **- Black everything, except for chuunin vest...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He dislikes everyone in his group, and he is sad about being born into this world...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Hyuuga Nasake**
> 
> **Team Members **- Ekisho Keiko, Mizuumi  
**Expertise **- Byakugan, Jyuken, taijutsu, weaponry  
**Looks **- Dark blue hair, white eyes... Black ninja attire, opposite to Neji Hyuuga...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He was forced to become a shinobi, and so he did. He is a very dependable person in fights...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Imishi Kura**
> 
> **Team Members **- Akiba Hano, Mikoro Shiage  
**Expertise **- ninjutsu, stealth, weaponry  
**Looks **- A blond haired Nin, with light silk clothes, has brown eyes. Chuunin holster to the two of his knees.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He is very skilled in hiding and surprise attacks, he works perfectly in any kind of teammate. Formulative at plans, that is why he became a chuunin
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Inuzuka Tsume**
> 
> **Team Members **- Nohara Yoroshii, Seigo Nakao  
**Expertise **- Ninjutsu, taijutsu, combat style, tracking  
**Looks **- He has his chuunin vest strapped matched with his black pants, his eyes are colored black. He is accompanied by his fox, Eiren, because it is a female
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He is very intelligent and very tricky too, he would not pledge loyalty to anyone but to himself. He takes high respect of everyone and sets it to his knowledge to never underestimate them. He is very reliable at times.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Matsumo Rai**
> 
> **Team Members **- Matsumo Rei, Okao Yukino  
**Expertise **- stick fighting, taijutsu, and chakra wave  
**Looks **- His eyes are colored indigo as refrained from his blue grayish theme... and his hair stands up, with a blue grayish color like his eyes. He wears the chuunin vest loosely has a black with red imprints on the sides
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He is a very kind person, but he does not take mercy on enemies, he is often seen with her sister, they are oftenly out of the country together with their best friend Yukino, Yukino is often considered as their older sister, but having slight differences on hair color and the way she dresses. He is very fund of being serious...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Matsumo Rei**
> 
> **Team Members **- Matsumo Rai, Okao Yukino  
**Expertise **- spear fighting, taijutsu, chakra wave  
**Looks **- Curvy Blue grayish hair, white, red, black suit, accompanied by her spear. She looks great and beautiful.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is a very talented female ninja, much like the others, she mostly relies on her weapons, than her chakra. She is also considered as a rival of many others, but the only one who she had respected that quite was Kumoko, her former best friends, which decided to have a contest in fashion.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Mikoro Shiage**
> 
> **Team Members **- Imishi Kura, Akiba Hano  
**Expertise **- Genjutsu professional, poison handling  
**Looks **- Wears a black glass to keep his eyes from being touched with light, he wears a turtle necked shirt, matched with dark brown pants, attached together with his chuunin vest. his forehead protector is attached with his neck.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> A very serious person, and is good in making weapon projectiles in every angle
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Mizuumi**
> 
> **Team Members **- Ekisho Keiko, Hyuuga Nasake  
**Expertise **- Water element, genjutsu  
**Looks **- A tight T-shirt showing curves at her body, black color. A face mask, extending up to her nose. She wears regular pants loosely, color light brown. Has shoulder length hair, color dark blue. Eye color deep sea blue.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is a mysterious person, but not quite, she is ordinary in everything, she decided to become a shinobi since she had no family and now she serves konoha, she gave her name as Mizuumi, because, she was found at the lake.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Nigate Shojiro**
> 
> **Team Members **- Furimo Inoyoko, Noburu Himu  
**Expertise **- taijutsu, chakra handling, ninjutsu, genjutsu, katana  
**Looks **- Looks very formal, a blue sleeved T-shirt with holes, matched with his chuunin vest, and of course, his white pants, together with an attached katana.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He has enjoyed slaughtering, and of course, he loves his friends, he is said to have been able to outsmart everyone with his tactics of surprise. Then again, a very reliable teammate.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Nikon Hoshi**
> 
> **Team Members **- Hada Nawake, Shokusha Katsu  
**Expertise **- Best in weaponry, combat skills, taijutsu specialist  
**Looks **- Has a hair braided up to is waist, and a lithe silk T shirt, with the chuunin vest of course.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He loves being praised, that much. He enjoys company of girls and is kinda perverted too.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Nohara Sakuya**
> 
> **Team Members **- Amadare Sairei, Hiyake Sabushin  
**Expertise **- Concealing, Ninpou [higher ninjutsus] weaponry and filed techniques  
**Looks **- She wears attractive clothing, and that was what she uses when she fights someone for the you-know-what reason... Teal eyes
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She cares for everyone especially herself...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Nohara Yoroshii**
> 
> **Team Members **- Inuzuka Tsume, Saigo Nakao  
**Expertise **- Concealing, Ninpou [higher ninjutsus] weaponry and filed techniques, slightly better than Sakuya, poisons  
**Looks **- Has brown hair that is matches his face, red with brown combo suit, looks kinda cute, with five earrings at one ear. Has poison addiction...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He is kinda mysterious in a way or so. He appears and disappears at the most unlikely places, complete opposite of his sister, caring, and everything.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Noboru Himu**
> 
> **Team Members **- Furimo Inoyoko, Nigate Shojiro  
**Expertise **- Marionette controls, bird talking and ninjutsu  
**Looks **- Chuunins vest, matched with white formal attire, green silk strands hanging at its side, with her faithful pet Kayee, white pants... Blonde hair with red stands.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> Has a very good heart and delicate tastes, perfect, some say. But she is also considered as a sly fox, he would only trust his 'chosen friends'
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Okao Yukino**
> 
> **Team Members **- Matsumo Rai, Matsumo Rei  
**Expertise **- Elemental attack, Water, whip fighting, genjutsu  
**Looks **- Green dress, White long hair, light blue grayish eyes, whips at both sides...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is a very formulative person, her feelings are always concealed, only open to her teammates and her sensei...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Seigo Nakao**
> 
> **Team Members **- Inuzuka Tsume, Nohara Yoroshii  
**Expertise **- wind type jutsus, uses bandages in fighting, taijutsu and throwing skills... he can also use the 'me no shiryoku' a family technique, which allows the user to see specific locations by manipulating some chakra  
**Looks **- black white and orange attire, matched with the chuunin vest, forehead protector tied to the belt. Has lime eyes...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> Nakao is a very mischievous person and he always does his best when fighting, nothing more to add for that matter
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Saigo Haname**
> 
> **Team Members **- Akiba Kumoko, Geiran Kumo  
**Expertise **- earth ninjutsus, uses shurikens and kunais as main attacks, her targeting is the best, since she can pin point and target a half kilometer from the distance, very calculative, and with the use of her technique, she is much better...  
**Looks **- Black dress with red satchels... tied around her belt, her forehead protector is tied around her legs in a reason.
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> She is very tempting and she does not want to make enemies, though everyone considers her like that. She is not useful, when you ask her to do backups, other than that, everything is fine...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Shokusha Katsu**
> 
> **Team Members **- Hada Nawake, Nikon Hoshi  
**Expertise **- weapon of choice: bars... Summoning technique: tokage, ninjutsu, taijutsu  
**Looks **- dark violet and green suit, matched with his light tortoise eyes... Hair color is dark green, which makes it looks like black. chuunin vest strapped to his view for a pleasant sight. His bars are well attached to his arms and legs, so picking it up would be easy...
> 
> **short bio**
> 
> He is a very mysterious person, and being a member of the Shokusha clan, he has been gifted by a summon, the summon reflect his personality... He can also blend with camouflage techniques and he has a keen eyesight. He represents more of the reptile kind, since he could bend his body in a way, like horrid things... He does not do favor on anything, his most prized possession is his reputation, take it way or be stalked to death...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Okay, I've already done it 6. phew.... And well, have fun on the next chapters.... This chapter is the longest... hihihi...  
  
Gossip Gossip Do you know who Koryuu is, and what about the Yon Akurei? Who are the new members, and what could they do... The women behind the shadows, what is their purpose for it... Why did they do it... Most especially, what would happen to their training, and what would happen to Sakura? Fid out next chapter... I Can't promise update that long though, coz in March 14, classes would start.... Hai Hai 6. Anyway, good luck for mwah . hehehe... exact number of words: 7,205... Yah . hehehehehe and I am proud of it.... Hihi, this is just an intro.... Training would be next...]


	15. Mission 1

> **Disclaimer: **Some people are wondering and they are really wondering and thinking about this... I know you do too... "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE? I DON'T GET WHAT IT MEANS, HELLO WE KNOW YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T PUT IT THERE, IT IS NO USE! HECK" I know that you are thinking about some things like that... but I hope some don't... keh, I'll just explain it all to all of you! When you are watching movies as in Disk or anything, if they are original or maybe pirated at times, you notice that there is a Disclaimer thing there, don't we? Well, some people out here were the first ones to ever think of the idea to put their own disclaimers and well, it spread like WILD FIRE. So now, I will type my appropriate Disclaimer from now on...  
  
**Publish date: May 11, 2004 Copyright 2004–2005 **[this disclaimer would appear always until chappie 16 which I will change by then]  
This fic is copyright to owner and anyone who tries to steal a copy of it shall be given a certain punishment. If you must do so as to save into your hard drive for reading, please drop a message to me . saying that you did so, and I'll approve it... keh, the disclaimer is no use anyway, disclaimers are only used in Movies and legal properties[Urgh] Another thing, I don't own Naruto...  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By: **Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**The teams had been grouped now... A said visitor named Koryuu has been found at the Konoha gates... what will happen...  
  
[I'm really sorry if I made them somewhat OOC... I'm really getting lazy. Thank you for those who did their reviews . I've updated see? I think it is kinda OOC sometimes, no majorly.... Hehe... so I want you to vote if I need to change it or not... hehe .  
  
**To:**
> 
> **Ayane Selznick**- I won't really slap you, gomen if I can't review, its just that I can't really find the right timing, well, thank you for the compliment . I'm going to read it no prob 6. I really want to see Kura- kun!!!  
  
**Hualay**- I'll try my best hehe . Sasu Saku rocks! More next chappie .  
  
**Emperatris**- Thank you . ummn, ano ne, update ur fic hehe, still reading it . Kawaii  
  
**Chikako**- So Oc ne, well, I can't blame you, and well, I admit that it is... kinda... hehehe. Anyways, I would like to tell that it was nice of you to leave a review hihi... kawaii, thank you  
  
okay that's all]  
  
**Chapter 14  
  
First Mission  
  
**"So what do you mean about that?" Sakura asked irritated, she stomped at the ground and paused. "I don't have any relatives yet, though I have a cousin?" Sakura asked as they were getting closer and closer to the said place...  
  
Tsunade just ignored the girl's malicious looks and proceeded towards the gate...  
  
Meanwhile the Harunos were already near it, and in a matter of moments they would reach it...  
  
"So why don't you just let me in?" She said, while playing with her bird, her other eye was hidden among her long bangs...  
  
They landed in front of her, just in time for Koryuu to notice them.  
  
'So these are the Harunos... no wonder' she thought as she neared them... She waved a hand and brought up a smile towards them... "Sir, this person, claims that she is a cousin of Sakura, should we accept it?" Mrs. Haruno studied how she looks, she had a similar liking to the face of Sakura and that was her eyes, though it was not of the same color.  
  
"And why would we, accept that she is a cousin of Sakura, I thought every one of our relatives were... dead?" Mrs. Haruno said, restraining her slight anger. 'Because...' "I'm Kana's Daughter... Koryuu" She said, as she bowed...  
  
"Hmmn, you seem to be telling some truth... well, we have no choice... but wait, I know her daughter died... how is she standing in front of us now?" Mrs. Haruno demanded... "I escaped the attack, just in time, because then, I have rebelled, I was searching for Sakura because, I just want to see and meet my cousin" She managed to fake a smile, her other eye, twitching, behind its covers  
  
"I am here to spar with her" She smiled again and bowed down her head... In a matter of seconds Tsunade and Sakura were there.  
  
Koryuu was not shocked to see her looking like that, well of course... "Ohayo! Sakura-chan!" Koryuu said lovingly as she hugged her lightly... she patted the back of her head and left the surprised Sakura there, staring disbelievingly...  
  
"Here's Koryuu" Mrs. Haruno said, ushering Sakura to take a good look at her.  
  
'So that means, a family member survived the sudden attack' Tsunade gave a sign at the guard, it seemed everything was under control... Koryuu smiled and went in, together with Sakura, she looked somewhat foreign here... "Tell me, are you a kunoichi too?" Koryuu laughed... "Of course, it's just that I wear my clothes like this"  
  
Sakura smirked... while nearing the training grounds she managed to pull Koryuu out of the troublesome scene; it seems that she could go with her very well... "Where are we going?" She said while maintaining the said speed as Sakura's  
  
"I want to spar with you, though not that long" Sakura said, as she grinned, Koryuu just folded her hands and said... "Sakura-chan, you really don't know me, I am a lot better than you think there"  
  
"Okay, here we are" She paused to reveal a clearing field... "Sakura... I think there are people watching us"  
  
"The more the merrier.. I'm used to that by know" She snickered, her playful attitude shown, back to being serious... she managed to bring up a stance, and had her hands come forth taunting her to attack.  
  
In a matter of moments, they disappeared... Koryuu immediately used traps around the place, different strings that slice you to bits lingered, but she knew that Sakura would be able to see it; she's also an expert in making traps.  
  
"I won't be as silly as you think!"  
  
"Suiton: Kitsune no Hoegoe" In a matter of moments, an enormous wave of water splashed to crunch Sakura... "No way!" Sakura said, thinking of any other way to get out of that scene...  
  
'I never thought that she'd be using that kind of jutsu for the start...' Sakura thought, while Koryuu sighed... "Is this all you've got?" She shouted at her and sighed once more... She looked how helpless the form was, in a matter of seconds, the crushing wave smashed her...  
  
She went to look at her... "Sakura-chan, you are weak" She started saying, obviously disappointed... Walking closer... She touched the figure... her hands passed right through it... "Genjutsu huh?"  
  
"Fuuton no Katon Taiten no jutsu!" Sakura said, she might be a water element user, so... maybe she will freak out if she meets with wind and fire...  
  
Standing at the center, she began shooting most of the fires towards Koryuu... Sakura blocked it using her Suiton no shogai...  
  
Sakura sighed as she repositioned herself, "Mizu bunshin!" Sakura said, as five of her appeared... She smirked as Koryuu was in awe of being surprised; she lowered her head and attacked...  
  
"Nemurihane kyu!" Sakura braced herself as she somersaulted to the air... "Koryuu, you are such an idiot, why did you do that?" Koryuu just ignored it and landed down, she placed both of her hands to her hips inquiring Sakura to take a better look...  
  
"What the" Koryuu smirked, there five people that were spying arouse in deep sleep... "I noticed them awhile ago, you don't get it do you!"  
  
Sakura raised her anger, why can she not hit Koryuu... She took five needles and dipped them with poison, her katana on the other hand, snick towards her right hand... "Hmmn, are you even serious?" She asked Koryuu, who was stealthily dodging both of the weapons...  
  
She hurdled towards her and performed her new move... "Ninpou! Sen ken!" Koryuu was just in time to jump, she braced herself for the sudden change and concentrated her might to find her opponent...  
  
"There!" Koryuu shouted as she braced for the temporary impact of the swords, it was not real... she confirmed it in her mind, she was tempted to use a technique, but decided to do against her will...  
  
"Kai!" She said, concentrating her chakra, she managed to get out from the genjutsu bond and she swung to her side to prepare for a counter attack...  
  
"Kori! Senbon no Fuu" in a matter of seconds, she shot ice glistered needles that were coming from the tip of her sleeves, hitting every vital part of the body... "I know that's just a bunshin!" She swung her foot around towards her stomach as Sakura coughed up her blood... "You are being careless..." Sakura lunged a little more forward, but failed to deliver its blow  
  
"Is that all you can give?' Koryuu asked tauntingly... she looked straight to her eyes... and smiled  
  
She knew what was going to happen next. Before that, she touched her covered part of the face and activated a seal... momentarily though it seems, as Sakura didn't clearly notice... She gave a chuckle...  
  
She recomposed herself and swings her katana to the right, after evading it, she noticed a weak spot to her, and she gave a kick to her feet and immediately grabbed her hand and grabbed it from behind, turned her around and brought her to her knees... She took her favorite position.... And made her Katana reach her neck... "Hmmn, you... have really astonished me, and you weren't even giving your best! I'm impressed" Sakura said, slightly panting, yes, it was a very short show down... To know about them more...  
  
Koryuu reached the blade of the katana and lowered it... her face sadly retreating.... "Well, care to try for another round?" Koryuu said playfully, her white bird fluttered towards her and nudged itself to her neck...  
  
"Well, I think they are already calling for you, hmmn, let's see, four of them are heading, no seven, hmmn, there's a whole bunch of them heading here..." Sakura sweat dropped...  
  
She immediately caught Koryuu's hand and jumped towards the nearby tree... in a matter of minutes her fan club was there... "Sakura-chan! We know you're in there!"  
  
A random boy said... "You, search there, and you there, we have to find her as fast as we can!"  
  
"I didn't know that so you have so many suitors Sakura-chan" Koryuu laughed a girlish giggle... Sakura suddenly brought her hands to her face... and seriously asked her a question...  
  
"You are not my cousin" She said coldly... a sweat formed at her neck... "I am your cousin Koryuu, what are you saying?"  
  
"I don't have a cousin left, I already saw that Kana's daughters were killed and there were no survivors left... you impostor!" Sakura said bringing her hands to her bangs and caressed it slowly...  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, I'll kill you right hear, I know you're a spy!" Sakura said triumphantly, acting as if though nothing dangerous was said...  
  
"I"  
  
Sakura smiled and grinned... "I was just joking silly! I never met Kana at all!" Koryuu sighed...  
  
"So why did you really go here, and how do you know me?"  
  
"It's simple, you have visited the mist ne? I've just followed your scent"  
  
"You can do that... I mean how"  
  
"I'm a hired assassin, I can do that"  
  
"Nani!" Sakura voiced out, as she looked towards the ground, she sighed once more, it was just good that her fan club has not that much ears...  
  
"Hmmn, I study in a shinobi like academy too, and I'm a jounin" Sakura had her eyes surprised, she swiftly pulled a kiss at her forehead... "Just keep this a secret ne?"  
  
Sakura nodded... and she started to have doubts... 'I, have a cousin that's a joinin at the age of... 12? Whoa... this is getting seriously troublesome... come on Sakura, don't be surprised, I mean there are other people who can do that right... or... maybe not...'  
  
"So you mean, you really are holding back there?" She nodded and plastered a grin at her face...  
  
In a moment or two, a team located them two chattering... "Hmmn, excuse me, but the training is about to start... as a member of the same team, we would like to escort you Sakura" Rai asked politely, Sakura ignored them for a while...  
  
"Can my cousin come?" Rai gave a thought and nodded, together with his sister Rei, they stared at Koryuu for an unknown reason, seems they haven't met... but she looked familiar.  
  
"Okay, well, let's go, I don't want to be late" She smiled and the group nodded
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I will now introduce to you the test everyone has to encounter..."  
  
Tsunade said... "You all here, had encountered the Chuunin exam, if I am not mistaken"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded, Koryuu smiled, she passed it in lazily... She leaned at the wall for support, this was the thing that she was trying to capture...  
  
"There will be different task set aside for each team, for example, missions of such, like being able to keep outside the eye of many jounins, testing your knowledge, escorting and many more, we are here to train you, and consider this fair luck if all of you survived"  
  
"What do you mean by survived?" Shikamaru asked... "It was not me who has decided this, I have already talked about this part to the other Kages, and we have to stay alert for the time being"  
  
Tsunade motioned for them to see the said picture...  
  
"Here you see the eastern part of the water country, the mist village, a resent attack that happened a week ago... A scroll has been taken, following the direction, and organization, in a month, Konoha will be attacked. It would be reasonable if we are prepared."  
  
The screen flashed, and the image was vanquished out of their sights...  
  
"The teams will go on their separate ways..."  
  
Tsunade left them, and let the others explain...  
  
"You will encounter most of the jounins here, and also some of the elder chuunins... They will be the ones who you will be training with"  
  
"In a matter of twenty seconds, all of you will start their first mission"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "My name is Chi..." She paused as she flicked a kunai from her finger to point towards the ground. "I'm the sensei of Rai, Rei and Yukino, I'm here to test your skills"  
  
"I will explain your main objective, you will have your own partners, this is an activity, which will tell us on how good you are in receiving and delivering messages. One pair would be surveying the defense, and one for the offense, one would stand at the middle and relay the said information to me, but be careful though, the whole area is full of traps, poisons, everything you could thing off as lethal..." She smiled and continued whatever she was saying "The person relaying the messages would be the one in trouble and you would not know what that is, ... Easy to say but hard to do, you have until sundown to find the objective of the other teams..."  
  
Ino gulped as she digested, she prays that she would be paired to Shikamaru, or Hinata... "The teams are, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Tsume"  
  
Shikamaru sighed... "This is troublesome"  
  
"Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame" Hinata nodded shyly, and played with her fingers  
  
"Ino Yamanaka and Nigate Shojiro" Nigate smiled lightly and waved towards Ino, Ino on the other hand was sweating at the back of her neck and forced to smile, but failed miserably, she melted right into her place... and she almost fainted when...  
  
"I leave you to your own now, I'll be at the hut over there, good luck"  
  
Shikamaru sighed as he faced his team... "Well, now we would decide on who would be gathering the information from the defense and offense... as far as I know... the woman didn't give us any clue on what would both the teams are planning to do, we volunteer to be the relayers" She dropped down his face.  
  
Tsume nodded and took their position, he was ready for a map if necessary, he took it out from his back pack and laid it on the ground...  
  
"We are currently on area 51, and we are close to the entrance 4, since we are smaller on number, we would not draw attention, and since we would travel by pair it would be easier"  
  
Tsume said and ushered Shikamaru to explain...  
  
"This place is a wide open landscape, with some marshes and poisonous grounds, we should be careful, at all times, the stronger team would go for the offense while the weaker to the defense, remember that stealth always matters and never show yourselves to anyone, once you do, we fail..."  
  
"We would take on the off-" Before Shojiro could speak, Ino yanked him from behind, and let Shino and Hinata speak...  
  
"We would take the defense" Shino took one last glance at the map and jumped off, silently concealing them...  
  
"Hinata, use your byakugan" Shino said quietly as he let out one of his bugs flow to let them gather information bye each of their senses...  
  
"So that didn't do anything at all that leaves us in charge off the offense" Shojiro said as he patted Ino at the back, and carried her off... Shikamaru sighed... "Let's take our places"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "What do you mean by that?" Lee said in chorus with everyone...  
  
"What I said is what I mean... I will give you until sundown, and if all of you succeed, the Hokage will present all of you a gift" Hikaru said, earning glances of anticipation...  
  
"I would place you in trio groups and that would mean five groups, three groups would be protecting the area, two groups would be guarding the scroll inside? Is that clear, I have the groups, this would test you team and I will watch how you progress; I would be inside if you ever need it, and again, anyone suspicious will be caught in surprise... Use all you have got"  
  
The groups nodded in response...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "This would be easy" Rei said, half heartedly chuckling, the others were smirking... "You can pair up with either partner you want, just take your time, but remember that you have only until sundown" Hamuri said, slightly ushering the others to speak...  
  
"So what's in the scroll?"  
  
With this Hamuri arched an eyebrow, "It is not part of the mission to read what is inside the scroll, you must know that being an elite ninja of the leaf"  
  
Inoyoko nodded and started analyzing the plans  
  
"You have to organize your group if you want to succeed in this" Hamuri reminded them and the group nodded, she disappeared in an instant leaving the group to do their job.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "So did everything go well?" The three of them nodded, and Tsunade scratched her chin, she would be watching the first mission. 'I know this is going to be difficult, but then all of the teams have perfect plans of capturing their preys or enemies."  
  
Koryuu had managed to make a stiff laugh behind her masks... "Maybe I'll watch for a while" and she grinned evilly in turn
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sakura was eyeing every one there, she could already know by now that she wants to do the mission by herself, and not be paired by anyone, though it would be a good thing for back up, or comrade when suddenly...  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! I WANNA BE YOUR PARTNER!" Naruto hoarsely asked, it came as if attracting many people, but then they immediately went back to their own businesses...  
  
"No Naruto, I already HAVE a partner!" Naruto was confused; he didn't know anything about this, as if on cue, Sasuke appeared right behind them two...  
  
Sakura grinned, they both discussed what was going to happen, it was the best choice since, she knew that she would not perfectly work well with coordination among the others since she didn't know what they could do, or even anything about their techniques, just a brief explanation.  
  
"Okay, we have placed specific groups here, Naruto!" Kumoko said, slightly eyeing Rei... "We want you here, at the mid center, where we could let you be a decoy, use your kage bunshin and after that, join the others; you'll see different teams, surrounding the camp by then"  
  
Naruto nodded and raced his fist in the air... The other ignored him and chattered for more techniques... "Remember the procedure that was told to us, if we have both of the scrolls, we place them at the white tower" pointing there, Mizuumi said, each of them taking random places of being a leader.  
  
"I think we should think of a strategy, like backups decoys traps and communication devices" Sakura asked, the others nodded, Sairei retorted.  
  
"But that would take time, at the communication devices, we could use the 'Shiwa no jutsu' its easy to learn, I also have the note used, so it would be no problem" Sairei said, one shouted back... and it was Hano "But we should think of a diversion! Better prepared than attacking with full force, that would be very predictable"  
  
"But we have no choice" Sairei said back, and sighed. "Okay, we have twenty minutes to make up for a plan, and six hours to do the job, and that's before sundown, let's see what we've got" with this, the groups close into a circle and put up all the suggestions they could make... while...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Shojiro, what are you doing?" Ino silently asked, taking a look at the scene below... "So you have located them, THIS FAST?" Ino was disbeliefingly staring at the group, which had not still noticed their presence... "Yamanaka, try not to do anything here, once they notice the chakara raditation coming fron us, we will be dead" He warned her further more not to leave, and recored the whole scene...  
  
When he was finished, he rummaged fastly just in time for her to catch up, the were now headed to Shikamaru and Tsume's place.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Byakugan!" veins started popping from the corner of her eyes... "Shino I think we found them, we have to be careful, since Nasake-san and Neji-san both have byakugan" Shino nodded, he already knew about that.  
  
"Leave my insects to do all the work, we'll keep this one kilometer range from them, we could finish this fast.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Okay, I'm going to sigh for now, thank you for all those who reviewed!!! I'm so glad about it, okay, most of you still want the SasuSakuNeji pairing right? And so I'm planning to have a cute scene between them.... I'm evil though, this would be kinda long, coz I'm going to get buzy now and then, I'm still at the mid part of the story, but it is starting reach my main goal...  
  
I know some of you are wondering, who Koryuu is, and I know you know that she is really not her cousin, but then she's an important person in the story, you'll find out sooner or later... this is the fist mission, there are some more coming up, but this would be the first detailed mission, others would be fast forwarded... yada yada yada, because it is how it works...  
  
Next thing, Sakura is already sepreated from her team, and she'll be having extra lessons, so read and review! Ummn, going to HS weee, and its going to be tomorrow.... New faces, but some old ones too!!! Can't wait... bububu... That would mean I'm going to have trouble updating!!!! Urgh!  
  
Okay, bye bye . Take Care Minna .]


	16. Decision

> **Disclaimer**: Some people are wondering and they are really wondering and thinking about this... I know you do too... "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE? I DON'T GET WHAT IT MEANS, HELLO WE KNOW YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T PUT IT THERE, IT IS NO USE! HECK" I know that you are thinking about some things like that... but I hope some don't... keh, I'll just explain it all to all of you! When you are watching movies as in Disk or anything, if they are original or maybe pirated at times, you notice that there is a Disclaimer thing there, don't we? Well, some people out here were the first ones to ever think of the idea to put their own disclaimers and well, it spread like WILD FIRE. So now, I will type my appropriate Disclaimer from now on...  
  
**Publish date: **May 11, 2004 **Copyright **2004–2005 [this disclaimer would appear always until chappie 16 which I will change by then]  
This fic is copyright to owner and anyone who tries to steal a copy of it shall be given a certain punishment. If you must do so as to save into your hard drive for reading, please drop a message to me . saying that you did so, and I'll approve it... keh, the disclaimer is no use anyway, disclaimers are only used in Movies and legal properties[Urgh] Another thing, I don't own Naruto...  
  
**Memories Unleashed  
  
By: **Maya Amano  
  
**Summary  
  
**The first mission has started... We still don't know what will be their own missions, currently the spy team is doing a great job, read to see about the offenses and defenses...  
  
[Gomen, as in I'm really sorry... I've been overly busy, and maybe the next story would take time to update... bout a month or so! Wahhhh! Anyways, I'm trying to make my language English because, as we know, I really don't know if my stories are readable... hehe, I am stuck with so many assignments, advanced projects and so on... that's life, one of my friends say, though, I enjoy it being there, it lets me take consideration and first priority of my studies, since I'm aiming for tops... I'm doing this at my spare time, for four hours only, and well, I'm happy that my plot is still in my mind XD... So far, I'm advancing to my 16th chappie, and well, this would be a great start for another creative thinking, expect war. I'm planning for 3,000 words or more, at least for that specified number... can ride it on.  
  
I want to leave another message, I changed Kumoko to Mizuumi, since Kumoko belongs to the defense, just a slight reassurement ... my copy is all blurred, and their techniques are still being on the on go, Nasake and Neji both belongs to defense too and Hinata belongs to the spy team... Lots of fighting pairs coming up next, and at this chapter you would see a person's real color  
  
**To:  
  
Ayane Selznick **– Thank you for reviewing this chapter . yah, I get kinda annoyed, I should have not made those man, but have no fear, you would get to know them, but then again, they won't be a problem, because I have a plot in mind... hehe... Thank you for having time, and I'm kinda sorry that I really haven't been around for a while updating the stories... I loved writing it... and I just finished this chapter for about 4 days... hehe, coz, I was busy... everyone knows that school is kinda annoying! Promise! I'll review . I loved your stories hehe .  
  
**Emperatris **– Sorry if it took soooo long to update... Ummn, I appreciate that you liked the chapter, I hope you realize that this one would concentrate more on fights, and well, the next chapter is coming up . Have fun, and well, another thing, You'll see Koryuu next... . oh hint hint, I really support your fic, and PLEASE UPDATE ASAP . thank you for updating ., ummn, have fun R-R .]  
  
**Chapter 16  
  
Decision**
> 
> * * *
> 
> "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's simple, I see everything clearly from now on, and we were placed here because they expect us to be crunched from the attacks. That's what defense and offense are for right?"  
  
Tsume nodded as they watched from the high tops the scenery and view, they could see everything clear, from all the points and location, satisfied, they lestened their guard down and took a nap.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Are we all ready?"  
  
"Roger that, approaching the base 24 seconds left"  
  
"Team A, ready!"  
  
"Team B ready!"  
  
"Team C ready!"  
  
"Team D ready!  
  
"Team E ready!"  
  
"Team F ready!"  
  
"Team G ready!"  
  
"I'm ready!!!" Naruto said aloud, which made everyone smile, all was perfectly planned
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Naruto are you ready, follow the plan, we'll be surrounding it" Mizuumi signaled everyone
> 
> * * *
> 
> They were in pairs of two, that's why there are seven groups, and Naruto will either join a group from them.  
  
Team A  
  
Masako Rai and Rei  
  
Team B  
  
Mizuumi and Yukino  
  
Team C  
  
Nakao and Katsu  
  
Team D  
  
Sakura and Sasuke  
  
Team E  
  
Sairei and Nawake  
  
Team F  
  
Hoshi and Inoyoko  
  
Team G  
  
Kumo and Kura  
  
---------  
  
"Kage Bunshin!!!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> A hundred Narutos came crushing down the isle and this alerted the other group. Lee volunteered to take on Naruto together with Ten-ten; the others were left to guard the base.  
  
After chasing him for so many hours, Naruto made all of the bunshins disappear and grinned widely... "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" He said loudly to the Shiwa note... Team G appeared from behind and battled with the two, Naruto meanwhile kept watch, he won't be needed here.  
  
Ten-ten prepared for her kunais while Lee used his taijutsu stance...  
  
Kura disappeared and readied for his kunais, his specialty was weapon and stealth, and he knows lots of ninjutsus too...  
  
Kumo meanwhile made some hand seals "juyon no fuin! Level five!" he attacked head on towards Lee, his straight jet black hair following his moves.  
  
"Long time no see"  
  
**meanwhile...  
  
**"They've fallen for the trap" He stood triumphant, the nine of them went to their own places  
  
A moment later hundreds of kunais and shuriken hurled the offending group...  
  
"This has no use! Fuuton: Shogai no jutsu!" with a gust of wind, the weapons did not make it to the ground; it was predictable that they would have set traps. "Team D, there's an opening, use taijutsu and we'll do the rest" a random team member informed  
  
Katsu activated his camouflage technique, and the others did the same... As expected, they were easily located by using byakugan...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "They say that the offence and defense is currently fighting for the scroll, and they've started the battle"  
  
Shino said, as he put down the bug, Hinata nodded and both went back to their places...  
  
"But... Shino, do you think everything would be alright... I mean, Naruto and Neji san..."  
  
"They will... they are strong right?"  
  
"Thank you Shino" Hinata said, as both of them jumped off.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "You're not going anywhere!" Kumoko said as she made a kick that was easily defended by Rei... "Oh common Rei, you should not be wasting time, we should be tailing for Team D, there are six remaning Nins there, and do you think they could manage it?" Rai said  
  
"I think" She coughed up some blood, having straightly hit on the stomach... "KUMOKO!!!" She said as she reached for her spear at the back and attacked her slicing her hair... "You bitch!" Rei smirked...  
  
"I would enjoy tearing you to pieces like the last time, remember?"  
  
Kumoko spitted in front of her and made the match to begin. She chanted some words... "This is my newest genjutsu and I don't think that you know anything about it yet, did you think that all I thought of was fashion? I've been waiting for this day... and this is the right time to make you bow to me, my beloved rival"  
  
'New genjutsu.... Maybe I could still use long ranged attacks... ninjutsu and kai would be the best choice for me'  
  
Rai sighed and decided to fight with Hano... "So how's it going?" Hano hugged himself before putting on both his gloves and rushed towards Rai, who blocked the incoming kick.  
  
"I'm at expert at poisoning, one gash of blood... you're dead" He said as suddenly stopping, Rai made this opportunity to get his sticks... "Sen suttekki" using the swift hand movement, he was able to make air currents come and attack together with the metal he was holding. His eyes shot back as he heard someone scream...  
  
'Rei...' before he could move, he already saw Hano in front of him...  
  
"shoot..."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I'll go this way" She made it towards the stairs and left her teammate on the other way, she was well capable of handling two chuunins, but more, she can't... it would be a miracle if she could survive.  
  
"Tell me what's happening there" using the Shiwa, she communicated at everyone... "One of us I think, Rei, was put on with a genjutsu, and the other members are still fighting, don't worry, there are only seven left outside, Keiko and Haname has been dealt, I think Lee and Ten-ten are already losing, there are six guards there, we team B and C are on the way for backup" Sakura smiled, this was just normal.  
  
She made her presence fade to a low level chakra... and kept her eyes peeled off.  
  
'If someone stands in my way'  
  
"I'll kill them..."  
  
"Who are you going to kill?"  
  
As she looked up, it was none other than Nasake... "I thought you were fighting outside?" She temptingly asked... "What if, I've shifted places, I want to test and fight you" She smirked and got her Katana... "I have a scroll to get and we only have until sundown, we want to win this mission, and sorry, I'm not letting you in my way..."  
  
"Is that so?" His byakugan was activated and he saw that the small chakra she was eminating returned to its normal state, which alerted some of the other guards inside the tower... Sakuya and Yoroshii moved down upon the scene and decided to not interfere...  
  
"Let's see if you can manage this..." Her face turned serious and familiar hand seals as she practiced before came appearing... "Sen Ken!" Seeing this, he jumped and used his chakra to maintain balance at the ceiling, she stumped her feet, getting her two kunais from her pouch, and she angled it to both his hands... "Now let's see" "Shi no Odoru"  
  
"Don't rush, tsk tsk, you can't beat me if you're rushing like that" He walked in front of her while his head was cascaded downwards, his hair slightly falling into view, not a trickle of sweat was present...  
  
She moved her head towards the ground, he kept nearing and nearing until their faces were only and inch apart...  
  
"I know you're not there Sakura, you can't hide from me" he got the two kunais from her and stabbed her apart, which immediately puffed into smoke...  
  
Getting his two kunais and shurikens, he was able to pinpoint her direction and make seven throws; she was using taijutsu combined with genjutsu that was not enough...  
  
She stopped running since it was also ineffective... 'So he rather stays on his own place than move... I'll make him move...'  
  
"Fuuton: Yari no jutsu" A gust of wind blew her hair and specks of needle like wind spikes made their way towards Nasake...  
  
"Not enough" He disappeared from the view and appeared behind her, delivered a kick towards her neck, which sent her tumbling... She never thought that he could evade that...  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She hurled towards him, and prepared for launching three kunais, which was dodged easily but used as a camouflage for her next attack, she managed to kick him at the face, but...  
  
He managed to deliver a punch at her gut... it made her cough up some blood, after almost falling, he grabbed her by the hair... "So is this what poor Sakura can only do?" "Shut up"  
  
She didn't move, while he started doing some handseals...  
  
Her face turned dark, as she got a kunai and dived down, making him release her hair, immediately turning around, and swinging her hands in a rythmitic way...  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"I'm planning" she waved her hands in a forceful way, and all of the shurikens and kunais that fell were controllable by her... "This!"  
  
She made them all encircle him, and he was too late...  
  
All of the kunais and shurikens made their way clasping him in a manner... Until it changed into a log... 'Kawarimi?'  
  
"Gotya" He said as playfully as a child and he came to her side, he yanked her from behind, holding his right hand to her neck with a kunai and his left hand at her stomach... and changed from malicious...  
  
"I would enjoy making you feel miserable and paralyzing your whole body" He said as he nudged his head to her neck...  
  
She forced a struggle for releasing her right hand, but it didn't work...  
  
"Are you enjoying what you are doing... bastard... Release me!?" She said as she noticed that he had already made a gash out of her neck...  
  
"Let's say, yes" As he started doing the Jyuken style and quit playing around  
  
Like before, she tried heeling backwards and letting him follow his movements, but as if not on cue, he didn't move...  
  
He gathered chakra from both his hands and prepared for a painful treatment...  
  
Before doing so he said and declaimed...  
  
"Haruno Sakura, you are going to lose"  
  
She smiled and said... "I'm not going to lose, since it seems like my friends are already here, that makes it even, show yourselves now!"  
  
Mizuumi and Yukino appeared from behind while Sakuya and Yoroshii appeared beside Nasake...  
  
Nasake tightened his grip at Sakura who bit her lower lip in frustration... "But I don't think that it would make a difference"  
  
"Hmph" She now gave her best to turn around and give him a kick at the neck... He easily dodged it but he lost grip on her so she managed to escape...  
  
Yukino and Mizuumi both prepared for the attack, while Sakura managed to heal herself using her chakra...  
  
Let's see how the others are doing...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Himu and Inoyoko was still fighting, Himu was perfect at reflexes and stealth, while Inoyoko was practically having a very good defense, they kept receiving blows then healing, it was a tight match... To their side, you could see Naruto fighting Sabushin, using taijutsu and ninjutsu, though he can't much cope up with the kage bunshin.  
  
"Where are you?" Ten-ten said, while silently concentrating on where the opponent might be... "There..." She flashed 6 kunais and targeted the shadow that she saw...  
  
A misty voice was heard... "You know? I'm just playing with you... and secondly, you are slow" the persona chuckled, what Ten-ten didn't know was that he was just using a decoy, and was already behind her, to stab her behind the back...  
  
It clashed, steal versus steel, apparently at the last second, she figured everything out and she managed to block the kunai and was able to step backwards to prevent any further damage...  
  
"Multiple fire star! Katon: shuriken tayo no jutsu" five came from all directions, east, west, north, south, all aiming for her...  
  
She decided to jump so that all of them would come clashing with one another, but no, it still went towards her, burning a part of her pants and embedding slight wounds.  
  
More followed, and Kura just watched on how she tried to evade it, he stayed in his place and let his blonde bangs fall and so as to sleep...  
  
On the other hand, Lee and Kumo were both fairing with speed and their kicks and punches were both the same, though Kumo had the upper hand by using the sixth up to the thirteenth seal, which was more like the opening of the celestial gates.  
  
They used the disappear, kick punch throw, somersault, disappear, kind of style and both were just playing and enjoying the game, at the same time, being serious as well, though the main point was to not make them come back and help the others by keeping them busy there.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sasuke activated his sharinggan, when he felt chakra tailing from behind him, he was surprised when it was his teammates. "How are the others?" Katsu nodded... "We beat up Haname and Keiko, they were easy, since the others caught them of guard, all that's remaining to do is to get the scroll and we are out of here"  
  
He nodded and continued searching from it, now they were at the fifth floor, the first second and third were not really a problem, the fourth was full of traps and at the fifth, they still don't know.  
  
Silently, before them, someone was chuckling behind the masks...  
  
Before anything could happen... Sasuke noticed a line, no multiple lines obscuring the path...  
  
"Don't move"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Traps... throw your kunais and cut the lines, let's see what happens"  
  
The three of them moved backwards and threw their kunais...  
  
The moment the lines were caught, hundreds of traps came upon their view, one line made rocks come down the ceiling, the other made a log to swing towards their sides, spikes were shot from the floor, bombs, ice, everything one can think of... the three of them sighed, and then they heard a very irritating sound.  
  
One was clapping, and the other two smirking.  
  
Chouji, Neji and Shiage appeared at the nearby door...  
  
Shiage immediately did the formation
> 
> * * *

> "So are you annoyed as to what you're seeing... hmmn? Maybe I need to let it kill you so that I won't see your dumb face again Rei! I'll kill you! I WILL... I WIL I WILL.... bwahahaha"  
  
"Second seal activation... ni tenpu fuu! After the hell of the glorifying... burning sensation... and the murder of your father and mother? ... Let's see you experience this.... Hailstorm wind!"  
  
Kumoko was almost a heretic; she was obsessed 'in killing' Rei... That's what happens when rivals have a very extreme competition.  
  
Rei screamed in agony as she was strapped in the middle of a tornado... in her mind it was though in reality she was standing upright free for any attack.  
  
"I think you already lost to me... and that's for the second time out of ten tries! THIS IS GREAT!!!" Kumoko rejoiced and giggled freely when she heard her speak... She was slightly panting and did a peace sign.  
  
"Kumoko... this is not over yet... I'll... show"  
  
Before she could even snap out of it, she collapsed... right in time, Rai arrived...  
  
"I'm sorry for the interference, sorry Kumoko-chan, but anyway, we are even, your brother lost and you win, we'll retreat, for now..."  
  
"No YOU CAN'T I DEMAND HER BACK!!!!! URGGHHHH!" Veins were popping at Kumoko's head and she started looking more like a Demon...  
  
"It can't be helped" he sighed, he sent five kunais pinning Kumoko to a tree, she didn't notice it, maybe because she had used all her energy trying to activate the second seal.  
  
He disappeared into a much safer space, piggy back riding his sister Rei, which is still moaning in pain.  
  
'so that means, Kumoko really practiced... she's not the same girl I know before... my sister should learn to respect her by now... she has proven that she has a talent after all' he agreed to himself and leapt towards the river side, where he could take a nap and rest... he too had lots of injuries compared to Rei, however Rei only had few, but that was fair since she was put on a genjutsu....
> 
> * * *

> "Let's see Uchiha if you have improved"  
  
A rustle of the leaves was heard...... BEGIN!  
  
Both of them disappeared in a blink of an eye, Shiage immediately done some familiar hand seals...  
  
'I already know how to evade the 64 points of Hakke... and also the Jyuken style... I don't know what he's planning but he might really lose to me because I know how the byakugan works, the problem is, I know he progressed further than the last fight, his defense has been absolute'  
  
He smirked and hurled two kunais to where he knows he'd appear...  
  
'Uchiha Sasuke... how disgusting, let's see how you improved, Sharinggan huh?'  
  
He blocked both of the kunais and used both of his fists to send a chakra wave towards him  
  
He in turn evaded it and landed behind him, immediately slashing him apart  
  
It puffed into smoke and he barely hit him  
  
They both had matched skills and it would take for long to finish the battle  
  
Chouji was teaming with Shiage. Both were using their best techniques... Shiage specialized Genjutsu, now that's a problem. Katsu and Nakao did their best to dodge the real and unreal weapons being given to them both.  
  
"Fuuton: shashen!" Nakao got his bandages and gathered all his chakra, "Let's see how you find this?"  
  
Two air currents are now approaching aiming for them both... Chouji smirked  
  
"I can face that!" He changed into the ball type him  
  
"Baika no jutsu!"  
  
[Ei... that's what I want it to be called and that's what I got from the net....] and faced the two wind slashes, it hurled to his direction and he massed it with speed and much force.  
  
Nakao sighed; he looked up to Katsu who was hanging from the ceiling currently performing some hand seals.  
  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Togake!"  
  
A slightly bigger human sized lizard appeared on the view; it was white and was slowly turning into black...  
  
"Shiage-sama, why did you call me?"  
  
"Use your Katon technique; we need to finish them off"  
  
"Okay... please command me"
> 
> * * *

> Koryuu was playing with herself while arranging her bangs, her school assassination uniform still strapped too her, She smirked as she looked back to the place where she came from... "Those silly Anbus... they think they could catch me, no one can" She freely laughed as she trailed the blood, she cannot control herself... Although she spared one, she just put a nemurihane jutsu on that certain person, and that was a girl, at the age of 17.  
  
"Sakura-chan... sorry if I have to do this... I'm still younger than you after all" she smirked "but I'm much stronger" laughed "I'll really need to play with you, someday, I know we'll meet again, and this is a part of that someday, let's see you experience... pain, you should have gone trhough that before" She said while banging both of her hands at the sink...  
  
She was in a rest room, and eight lifeless souls were scattered, limbs torn apart... Eyes poked out, her hands were full of blood, but she doesn't care...  
  
"Oh, too bad, my Onee chan wasn't here, she would do much more..." She laughed again as she took one last look at the mirror and finally revealed her other half's face... It was full of green and blue lines and curves... symbolizing seals...  
  
"Sorry for being such a naughty girl Mitsuki chan! I'm going to play with her... Now!" She dropped back her bangs and vanished, leaving no trace or clue.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I'm not going to lose to you..." 'Because that's my decision'  
  
She made precise predictions up to where he would be appearing next...  
  
"There!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> About two hours had already passed and both teams were still fighting
> 
> * * *

> [Okay... I was not able to make this the longest chappie I've had, but I'm currently dealing with my next chappie . Ummn, hope my simple corrections weren't that troublesome... and sorry for not being able to update for about.... Let's see 2 weeks and 4 days... I was practically counting it.... Bwahahaha, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, well, I finished it, so REVIEW... or I'm not going to post my next chappie... {I AM NOT BLACKMAILING.... Maybe... just a little though . hehehe XD} Oh well... Ummn, as I said... Koryuu can't be trusted, it depens with you if you like her or not, I assure you, she's just very playful, that's all.  
  
Announcement! Sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry, and well, if you see some flaws, and some more wrongs here, please don't hesitate to tell me, you should let me know . Thankyou minna bye bye .  
  
**Next chapter: **Frustration]


	17. Frustration

**Disclaimer**: All of the Characters belong to kishimoto and co, I own this... messed up fanfic

**Memories Unleashed  
  
By: **Maya Amano  
  
**Summary**

The start of the small training session amongst the top genins/chuunins started, each of the teams, were now... firing with battle

* * *

_okay, there, I'm back, but this was such a long! Update . . To think 4 months maybe. I was quarelling of deleting this story, because, I found it soooo messed up, that's why, I'm giving my greatest apology, I was so involved in dealing with some fanfics and multiple ideas popped up my head. ESP. the so called writer's block, and that's because of the school . thingy, so its september now and I don't know if this would round up to the next month . I know this is all tad confusing and I'm just here to give you... something... Let's just say, a preview of the chapter . nishishishishi, since I'm planning to take all my updates once I'm done maybe december or so, dunno actually . gomen! For all my friends who waited for the damn update... here it is . _

_so here are my replies ._

_**To:**_

**_Alexandra Trent _**- _I am very sorry... if i upset you like that. It's just that I'm getting a little bit... u know... :sigh:_

_**Iluvsasuke** – Thanks_

_**Metalicgal** – thanks . here's the frustration preview first, coz, I've been busy... so much!_

_**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx** – Well, thanks for finding it great, promise that Id do my best to improve the quality of the story, sorry for all the confusion, even me gets sometimes confused, so I'll try and lessen that_

_**Shiroi Hikari **– thankyou! I'll try doing that . I will ._

Chapter 17 

**Frustration **preview

* * *

"What the!!!" She quickly spun around to block the incoming kick headed through her skull "Yukino, Mizuumi! Get out of here fast! Before-" 

She was cut off by an ear piercing scream, Yukino, the ice user, got stabbed over by Yoroshii

Sakura, witnessing everything almost screemed but got stopped by

* * *

"Since you prefer it that way... hyuuga" he hissed 

"I'm not doing anything to detest you, Uchiha"

"Stay away from her" He said, finally snapping his ever unemotionless face, his face contorted disgust as he sent another ball of fire from his mouth. "Katon Housenka!"

* * *

"What are you doing" The elite anbu said. 'nothing that concerns you and me, better get out of here before someone else, considering me, does something someone would regret' 

"Nothing" Koryuu masked her malice, hiding both her fingers blood stenched, by a piece of illusion, she was trained that way. "But you know, I want to do something"

'What's this girl planning?'

* * *

A swift slash and a handful of senbons were sent towards their way. "Shit, they're still after us, and its NOON" 

"Shut the hell up Naruto, you're giving of our position" The young Uchiha said, crumpling the dreaded scroll at his hands

"Bu... but, they have Sakura-chan!" Naruto childlishly made a pout that made **him** a bit more irritated

"I know, and there's nothing we can do, our team should accomplish this mission" 'don't let me talk too much' He reached for a kunai, to eliminate the clone heading towards them.

"Use your kage bunshin for once, we have plenty more to deal with" He glanced at Naruto who seemed to fretfully push the last of his chakra reserves.

"Okay, Ill block them, kage bunshin!" Naruto finally said, earning a very annoyed glance from Sasuke. Knowing what he meant, he hurried to his destination.

* * *

"I would never believe this" Tsunade who was silently sipping wine, watched very carefully at the 2 monitors. "That is to be expected" She began lecturing that certain person "They were the best of the best, expect these results" 'stronger than I thought' at the back of her mind she silently commented 

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the anbu

* * *

An exasprated sigh came in "I therefore announce a succesful mission 1, for all of you" She eyed the remaining members of the so called group, 2/3 of which was sent to the hospital. 

"All of you passed except some... including of which is-"

* * *

They walked together in fits of laughter to the favorite hangout place of the infamous obnoxious boy, Naruto. 

Her fingers fiddled with each other as she silently watched from ahead the group – "And I zoomed in and saved that cold hearted bastard's ass, afterwards, I blocked the remaining of the group trailing us" – Naruto was still naruto, nothing changed afterall.

She sighed, after this, she'll go straight to her house, of course, the mission was not the exhausting, understatement, but she was tired of all the tension at the moment, she needed rest.

"Hinata! What flavor do you want?"

caught of guard, she bit her lip, and timidly said "anything willl do... naruto-kun" with the -kun suffix trailing silently, more like a forced whisper

* * *

'and we... we lost? How come? I'd never allow that thing to happen again... never!' as her rage stiffened her aim, it clanged and hit against the hard metal. The wind was so cool, and the darkness of the midnight twilight, never seemed to soften her actions 

'and beaten by that... that hyuuga' emphasizing in her thoughts, not to be arrogant, but her personality, just didn't seem to agree to anything right now. And that was because

A dark loomy shadow flickered, and she fired of her defense, she would be prepared even if this persona was a criminal, an intruder, a stalker or whatsoever. The most intruiging part was, the certain person, eminated a familiar chakra, one that she felt some time long ago

The second of silence... She prepared, in every angle... 'show yourself' A change at the air

She counted

Nothing happened "maybe just my imagination" She went back to her former position and kept practicing. 2 ice shards were sent towards her feet.

"Tsk tsk, you should've been more careful dear" a young voice said.

"Hanashite!" the blossom colored girl said as she struggled to get out of the hands of her predator

In a moment, she cursed silently as she discovered who it was

* * *

_I admit, I made you all wait for so long . but, I'm sure that this story, would be hold off... for a while... and another thing, this spelling check is not working, sorry for the bad grammar etc... Im really really sorry, I seem to have forgotten, at my track record, this is the longgest update it has ever been... counting on the several misfortunes I had, I think I should move on. ONE, the other computer, wherein my chappies, were written was upgraded... loosing all the data I have to create such... you know, and once it was upgraded to XP, I wasn't able to concentrate, and now, the PC, was taken, but was to be replaced again... Ummn this comp I'm using was, well, virus infected, so, they had to, delete again, all files and folders, and return to... windows 2000 version with... a bad 16 bit color thingy, I miss 256! And and another thing, im on the verge of studies, and my heck scheds doesn't do a thing about it... and lastly, ive not been in touch to writing much... and... there's another thing. This one I'm using now **again** is a new one... hopefully not to be infected by stupid viruses... so, I was going to tell everyone that, this would be long, before I complete the story. a helpless case and well, so many ideas have been popping, and im also in the verge of completing a new fanfic dedicated to some pps and friends of mine . Marrionette, and run away . mostly this was just a message for all of those readers who seemed to appreciate my work, and for the looong delay. Me ish sorry, ill find time to fixate this mess for everyone who wants to have a rewrite... tell me! I need it Another thing, ummn, if you have some comments and suggestions, rather criticisms, I'd gladly accept it . that's all! Sorry if the chapter.. came rather rushed . :sigh:_

chapter: composed of 740 words.


End file.
